Reflections of Fate
by Kathryn-L
Summary: Logan and Veronica were once childhood friends, but in Neptune CA, childhood innocence doesn't last long. Affairs, Murder, and mystery haunt their story until the very end. A bit angsty...really angsty but there might be a happy ending in store...
1. Prologue

Top of Form

Disclaimer: I wish I was witty and had some way of saying that I don't own these Characters...but I'm not so I don't deserve to own them...I just like to manipulate them.

Reflections of Fate: Prologue

POV: Veronica/ Third party

Summary: How they met.

And...you know if I'm forgetting anything I apologize this is my first fic..don't hate.

* * *

I have a lot to say about how Logan and I met, even more about how we grew up together. It's not the same story everyone knows, but then in Neptune nothing is what it seems. I guess that's why I'm here, I didn't ask for the gig, but it was sorta handed to me on a silver platter the day Lilly died. The day my life changed forever. 

Veronica Mars: teen superhero, defender of the helpless, (though I like to think of myself more as a Vigilante), punisher of the evil doers. I could laugh…it wasn't always this way there was a time when things were simple:... ah how first grade held so many possibilities, but the strange thing is…I'm serious. That's when I was first bewitched bothered and bewildered by none other than Logan Echolls.

* * *

_Veronica sat glued to the leather interior of her father's LeBaron. It was the final days of summer which meant shorts, which also in the heat caused an uncomfortable shift every time she attempted to shuffle against the leather beneath her, but she didn't mind._

_Today was the start of father daughter week in the Mars house, since Lianne was visiting relatives in Phoenix and Veronica couldn't go with. She was excited though, she loved going place to place with the Sheriff of Neptune. Today's adventure took her to a new house, well you couldn't really call it a house more like a three-story, six bedroom, five bath, mansion with a pool house, guest house, car museum, fabulous kitchen, marble flooring, well…the list could go on. It was just another typical mansion in the 90909 area code, a place where the rich and pretty got richer and had plastic surgery to look prettier._

"_Ok Honey do you want to welcome the Echoll's with me or would you rather stay in the car?"_

"_We're taking Safety to the beach after this right dad?"_

_He nodded towards her the same smile on his face._

"_Ok...I'll just wait here, is it going to take a while?"_

"_No honey, most of the time they don't care to talk much." He smiled and turned while walking over to the door, when he arrived he rung the doorbell._

_An attractive long haired brunette opened the door, and Keith smiled._

"_Mrs. Echolls" he nodded towards her, "if I do say so myself you look better in person."_

_She smiled and opened the door wider, "Thank you so much…"she looked at him curiously then it all clicked in her head, "Oh! Sheriff Mars! I forgot you were coming by, there's just been so much going on today."_

_Keith smiled and nodded his head, "Well I do hope you find our small town comfortable , I'm just here as part of a welcoming committee."_

"_That's really nice of you, I think Aaron and I are going to be very happy here. Please won't you come in?"_

_Keith looked back out towards the car and shook his head, "I'm sorry Mrs. Echolls-"_

"_It's Lynn please...and I won't take no for an answer, really it's the least I can do."_

"_You see my daughter's in the car and-"_

_She looked out towards the car and saw the little girl her smile only widened at the convenience, "Ah, Not another word." She said before turning and calling out the name of her son, "Logan!"_

_There was no answer, she turned back to Keith and smiled apologetically. He merely nodded._

_Lynn was so desperate to fulfill her role as perfect housewife she insisted that the Sheriff stay for lunch and that while she was off to fetch her own offspring to convince his daughter to come inside._

_Keith contemplated leaving but he was curious about the Echolls home, and had been ever since he heard they were moving to Neptune. He couldn't kill his curious gene and headed back to the car to the impatient girl, still before he could make it a little boy raced past him. Quickly following behind was a red faced Lynn Echolls._

_Something had just happened but Keith wasn't sure what it was, Lynn was quick to recover as she plastered that million dollar smile on her face, "You know what I completely forgot the packers aren't quite finished and Mr. Echolls is asleep I'm sure he'd love to meet and greet as well." _

_She held her breath then looked at her watch, "And the time…I promised my son I'd take him out and about town today."_

_Keith nodded, "Well my daughter and I were just about to head out to Dog Beach…it's a local hotspot here, if you'd like to join us we can tour the town."_

_Perhaps it was Keith fulfilling his role as Sheriff and good citizen, or perhaps that detective gene in him was sending more signals than a spidey-sense and he wanted to find out what was wrong with the new neighbors._

_Meanwhile whilst the adults made with the niceties the children made with the snark._

_Veronica was sitting peacefully her eyes closed and her head tilted back against the seat she sighed waiting and wondering how much longer her father would be, sensing someone was watching her she opened her eyes and jumped when she saw the boy looking through the window at her._

_His face was expressionless as he stared at the girl before him._

_Giving him a glance of disdain, since this was the phase of boys being icky she turned her nose up and looked at the opposite side of the car. _

_Then he was gone._

_Her eyes widened when she saw her father join her in the car, "Yay we can go now?" she asked forgetting all about the little boy._

"_Yep, onward ho my little princess" he said while backing out the car, he sent a glance backwards at the woman whom he had just met and her son._

_They were loading themselves into a limo to which the driver already had directions on where to meet them._

* * *

_Veronica was laughing soundly as she ran through the sand with her chocolate lab Safety._

"_Don't go too far Honey" Keith called after her, she merely laughed and followed her dog through the beach when he led her to that little boy she had seen earlier._

"_Who are you?" she asked in a persnickety tone._

_He didn't answer._

_She decided to change her tone and smiled, "My name is Veronica Mars" she held her hand out to him to shake._

_He didn't take it._

_She growled in frustration, "Are you going to answer me or what?" her tone had reverted to it's snark however this time she was genuinely frustrated rather than impatient._

_Hands firmly on her hips Veronica sneered at him and turned around to walk away, but before she could leave he snatched her wrist and pulled her back, he looked towards the ground then let go of her hand._

_Veronica was startled to say the least, she turned around to find him looking downward and she was positively confused. Why wouldn't he speak to her? He was strange, but it was apparent to her that he wasn't trying to be mean to her._

_She only smiled at him, "Ok then…come on" she said before stepping in front of him picking his hand up and pulling him forward, "Safety wants to show us something."_

_He let her drag him but didn't speak, faintly he heard his mother calling him but he didn't care, whoever this girl was he'd let her take him anywhere…anywhere that wasn't his new home._

_They arrived at the beach's end where there were rocks surrounding. Safety ran through a cavern, being the adolescents they were Veronica followed, and Logan on her heels. Once inside there was a wide canopy opening that allowed light in. Veronica smiled, "This is so cool!" she said excitedly._

_Logan still didn't speak._

_She laid her hands behind her and looked upwards as she sat down motioning for him to do the same, "Well whatever your name is, don't you think this is cool?"_

_He smiled and so did Veronica at the minor change._

"_Here." She said while pulling out a baggy from her Scooby doo backpack._

"_Oreos?" she asked. Logan took one and twisted the cookie part off while licking the cream. She smiled towards him and did the same but they were silent still. Veronica was oddly felt comforted by the boy beside her even when he didn't speak._

_But in the silence a warmth swept over them both as her hand landed on his and he smiled._

_It was short lived:_

"_VERONICA?!" Keith yelled while entering the cave, "Lynn I found them!" he called behind him then marched inside wearing a very angry face._

_Veronica's eyes went wide, she had never seen her father so angry or worried "Daddy!" she smiled widely letting go of the boy's hand and jumping into her father's arms. He held her tightly as if he had never be able to again._

"_Oh Veronica I told you not to run off!" he yelled but pulled her back again._

_Lynn stepped awkwardly into the cave with her heels still on, "Logan!" she shrieked tears in her throat as she ran towards him and picked him up much in the same way Keith had with Veronica._

_As they both hauled their children out of the cave and into the bright light relief settled in on them._

_Each pulled aside and proceeded to hold and scold their children, Veronica on the verge of tears Logan merely watched her._

_That's when Lynn sighed, "I suppose…though you've scared your mother out of her wits…we could still get ice cream." She looked over at Keith as he was far from that mind track and still worried over his daughter._

_Lynn had other reasons to be worried over her son other reasons not to be so harsh on him, and she was angry with herself mostly for not being able to do much of anything about it, or maybe she was just to afraid to do anything about it… but those were Lynn's problems._

"_You are so not off the hook yet young lady!" Keith said in a tone that was fatherly and fearful._

_She sobbed quietly now and nodded. Keith turned to face Lynn, "I'm really sorry about this Mrs. Echolls, not your greatest impression of Neptune's finest."_

_She put up a hand to silence him, "Please, as I said before it's Lynn, and you found them so quickly I have every faith in Neptune's security." She smiled that motherly smile and Keith merely sighed still feeling incredibly irresponsible._

_As they finished their conversation Logan and his mother began to depart Logan tugged on her mother's blouse causing her to look down at him. She bent over to hear what her son had to say._

"_Does God get mad when we talk to angels?"_

_His mother shook her head, "Logan sweetheart are you ok?" she asked bending on her knee to look him in the eyes but he was completely serious. She shrugged motherly, "No… I don't think so" her glance was curious, though she shrugged it off as one of the questions children asked, like why the sky was blue._

_Lynn had stood again and was pulling Logan back towards the limo when he slipped out of her hands, she turned quickly and called him back, but he didn't even stumble as he made his way back to her._

_She didn't even notice him through her tears until his hand was on hers, "Mom said it's ok to tell you something." He said decidedly before leaning in to whisper in her ear, "You're very Pretty Veronica Mars." He pulled back before running to his mom who had a faint smile playing on her lips._

_All of a sudden Veronica's tears subsided, her cheeks reddened and the corners of her mouth curled upward into a smile as she watched him leave._

* * *

Allright you guys know what to do, Review so I can feel better about writing another Chapter. 


	2. We Used to Be Friends

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda, I own nothing..cept the plot.

**Reflections of Fate: We Used to Be Friends**

POV: Everybody

Author's note: A lot of this will be flashback, you get snippets of what happens in the future, like this one starts that way, but in order to understand the characters better you have to see their past, besides in my head these were the most adorable children ever. I'm really setting you up for some angst but it's a bit away. It'll be a longer fic full of twists and turns, be forewarned I like to make people cry if I can.

Thank you everyone who reviewed many stating that they thought the ending was cute, I hope you like this Chapter and continue to tell me what you think.

* * *

Flashes of blue and red echoed and blurred senses, sirens causing the hair upon one's neck to stand and the dreadful murmur of gossip fueled by the wide eyed stares of strangers was a sight Neptune had grown accustom to.

But, within the midst of this turmoil a couple stood staring, neither at the bodies being hauled into ambulances, nor the Sheriff doing a poor job of organizing his team, not even the steely curious stares they were receiving, but rested securely on one another.

"How did we end up here?" she asked her voice faltering.

There wasn't much Logan could do for an answer, how did they end up like this? That was only a hundred dollar question compared to the other more expensive ones, one such being, "Where do we go from here?"

Veronica Mars merely glanced upwards to find those reassuring brown eyes, the ones that could sear into her with such intensity before the pouty bit of flesh four inches below said eyes, would capture her in another world all together.

"The Past doesn't matter Veronica…you're my future, nothing in this world is strong enough to take you away from me now…whatever it is we have coming…we'll do it together. I promise." He kissed the top of her head as she rested her own comfortably against his chest beneath his chin.

He had fallen on the fairly sappy romantic, and anyone who knew Logan Echolls or Veronica Mars for that matter in a million years wouldn't have guessed this moment…but then nobody really knew Logan and Veronica.

No one knew that they met at the age of six, went on adventures through ancient times until they were eight, danced together under the stars when they were ten, and ran away from their respective homes to live in a tree house for three entire days the summer before Middle school.

Middle school, that's when a lot of things changed; it was when the Kanes moved to town. A year later Jake Kane developed a new internet security program that made billions and put a lot of people into what would later be referred to as the 09er setting. He brought with him the singular sinister Celeste Kane, the lovely and lascivious Lilly Kane, and the dreamingly dashing Duncan Kane.

Those days were easy to remember. . .

"_Logan…Who are they?" Veronica asked while nudging her friend in the arm and motioning towards an awkward couple, the first a girl with a thousand watt smile swaying to her own beat, and the second a shy boy who refused to dance with the girl._

"_The Kanes." He answered shortly._

"_Oh my father said they'd be transferring here." She smiled. Veronica was not a 09er, her parents made little, but what they lacked in finance they stocked in reputation. She was raised as an 09er, went to the parties, even the yachting events she was privy to. Politics. It didn't hurt that her father was the most beloved man in Neptune either. _

_She took his hand before nodding excitedly "We should go say hi! Come on!" she practically had to drag him upwards and pull them to the new siblings while he grumbled something along the lines of discontent._

"_Hi! I'm Veronica Mars" she said extending her hand directly to Lilly who proceeded to take it and spin herself around._

"_Lilly Kane here and behind me's my brother Donut." She turned to face him , "Come here Donut, come on, don't be shy come say hi to the pretty lady." She was using a voice that one might use with a dog and her brother wasn't pleased with it. Instead he rolled his eyes got to his feet and nodded with his own self assurance while extending his hand to the male, "The name is Duncan actually."_

_Veronica turned to Logan expectantly and pinched his side when he didn't respond right away, he growled at her made a smile then shook Duncan's hand, "Echolls, Logan." He murmured while looking faintly disinterested._

"_Oh don't mind him" Veronica said reassuringly, "He forgot his manners in the limo this morning." She gave him a sneer which he returned before sighing._

_Lilly seemed to know just the remedy as she nodded before smiling wickedly and sauntering towards him, "Oh aren't you the cutest thing then?" she asked with a pout._

_Logan pulled back and Veronica laughed before mimicking Lilly's tone, "He really is when he wants to be." She shook her head._

_Lilly just smiled, while Duncan watched Veronica beam and smile herself. Logan meanwhile was processing the events with as little interest as possible. He didn't know why Veronica insisted on being friends with every person on the planet, but he guessed it was just her nature._

_Logan slipped away from the threesome and pulled out his cell phone, when he reached the number he glanced back at them, "I'm ordering a Pizza for Lunch Ronnie…what do you want on it?"_

_She put a finger to her chin and made a hmming sound._

_He rolled his eyes before speaking "Just put everything on it-" _

"_Not-" Veronica interrupted_

"_Not onions." He smiled back at her with a superior grin already knowing what she was going to say. She shrugged and kept her smile._

_Lilly who had begun swaying again watched them interact with decided interest before laughing, "Wow you two got esp bout as bad as me and Donut." She laughed. Duncan frowned._

_Putting an arm through Veronica's Lilly began walking leaving the boys behind, Veronica didn't protest but was doing jumps on the inside having made new acquaintances, while Logan felt ignored. Duncan placed a hand on Logan's shoulder, "That's Lils for you…always stealing the show, come on better catch up before she does something troublesome." Just then the school's fire alarm went off. "Too late."_

_Logan's head popped up looking around first for smoke or fire, then for Veronica to make sure she was ok. Duncan tapped him on the shoulder and pointed towards the hallway where Lilly was laughing next to a shocked Veronica who was pulling her back to the guys._

"_Yep…that's Lils"_

It went on like that for three more years. As time went by Veronica sought in Lilly the best girl pal she could have, while she trusted Logan with her secrets…and Lilly not so much cause the girl had a mouth with instant forwarding mechanism, she began the precious years of girlness.

Then the summer before High School it happened.

"_Lilly!" Veronica shrieked, her eyes bulging at what her best friend was wearing._

"_Veronica!" she imitated in a knowing tone._

_The blonde side stepped towards her friend and whispered, "Don't you think that's a bit much?" she coughed slightly._

"_Nope in fact I think it's a bit little" she laughed in reference to how small her bikini was._

_Veronica brought her swimsuit ready to race and play and splash and complain how the boys would inevitably beat her, not that she wouldn't go down with a fight, she just wasn't very aggressive, she wore a suit that would accommodate such behavior._

_Lilly on the other hand emerged in a red bikini, that, coupled with her unfair premature feminine figure, enabled her to look much older than she was. Lilly smiled at the thought, after all she was going to have to look her best. She was on a man-hunt, and that man was none other than Logan Echolls._

_Veronica blushed suddenly unsure of her own appearance, she didn't care so much what Logan thought, they had been friends forever, but she didn't want to appear too young to Lilly's younger brother._

_At Veronica's apparent hesitation Lilly raised an eyebrow pursed her lips and curled her finger, "All right Ronnie what have you got?"_

_She hesitated more biting her bottom lip then took off her regular tee-shirt and shorts._

_Lilly shook her head, "What would you do without me?" she shrugged, turned and left the room. She came back just as quickly though with a gift bag._

_Veronica was sitting on the bed looking in the mirror to find out what was wrong with her suit, when Lilly re-arrived she jumped upward and pretended not to be looking at anything. She blushed when the other handed her the present, but her immediate pink cheeks that initially stirred from bashfulness turned a bright red at the gift itself._

"_Lil's I so cannot wear that!"_

"_Oh Come on Ronnie, It's just Logan, you two grew up together, probably took baths together when you were babies-"_

"_Actually we were six-"_

"_Doesn't matter,"she said huffing dramatically, "Verrronnnicaaa…come on! It'll be fun." She leaned in and winked, "sides…Duncan'll think it's hott."_

_Veronica pursed her lips to the side in contemplation before shaking her head vehemently, "Lilly Kane I don't care. There is no way I'm going to go out there wearing this!" She had a look of determination, but it paled in comparison to Lilly's whose also held a trace of adventure._

_-------_

"_What's taking them so long?" Duncan asked a hint of irritation in his voice._

_Logan merely shrugged, " Ronnie's probably still gawping at your sister's choice of attire for our swimming activities."_

_Duncan nodded as if the answer was good to him, but after a second of thinking he looked back up at Logan, "Why? What's Lilly wearing?"_

_Logan merely smiled and raised his eyebrows, at which point Duncan really didn't want to know, but it piqued his curiosity in another way._

"_Hey…Logan…how do you know what my sister's wearing?"_

_Logan repeated his signature smirk and eyebrow raise but followed this time in a tone that matched, "Lilly offered a runway show the other day."_

_Duncan raised an eyebrow, "Are you and my sister a coup-" his mouth curled into an automatic o and the words ceased to fall from his lips as he caught sight of the girls emerging from the lake house._

_Logan, who hadn't seen them yet, was holding on to his smile as he anticipated Duncan's question, nothing was official but it was clear Lilly was interested and Logan reciprocated, but why hadn't Duncan finished the question?_

_Logan turned to see his friend then his eyes turned to see what held Duncan's attention so._

"_Veronica…" he whispered inaudibly._

_There she stood clad, not in a one piece safe swimming suit with her hair capped upward in a swimmer's cap, but in a two piece pink number with partial floral design, her hair was falling freely around her face and there was a flower in her hair, she was beautiful._

_Both Duncan and Logan got the message, but Logan was registering this surprise completely differently than Duncan as he grit his teeth and clenched his fists._

_Wearing a thousand watt smile Veronica approached them with Lilly in tow swinging her hips suggestively._

_When she was within arms reach Logan pulled her back for a weak attempt of out of earshot when he whispered angrily, "Veronica what are you wearing?!" he said while attempting to stand in front of her._

_Red rushed to her cheeks as she looked for an explanation, she didn't know what she was supposed to say, she already was uncomfortable wearing the suit but after she had put it on she liked it, then Lilly approved so she walked with as much confidence as she could muster and here her best friend was shooting her down for it._

"_My suit…" she answered weakly._

"_Your suit?!" he shook his head, "Go back into the house and change, where did you get this suit anyway?"_

"_Uh... Hi that would be me" Lilly answered from behind with a look that dared him to question her, he pulled Veronica out of Logan's grasp, "You ok V?"_

_Veronica nodded. Logan shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but Duncan cut him off._

"_Nice s-suit Veronica." He smiled and inwardly groaned at his own stuttering, but Veronica didn't seem to notice, so of the four of them she had three votes of approval, still she felt the forth one was perhaps the most important, yet at the moment she didn't see what was wrong, and Duncan was looking at her the way most of the boys at their school looked at Lilly. Veronica had admirers and was known as the nicest girl at Triton Middle school, but the boys loved Lilly they bought her chocolates and asked Veronica for advice on how to ask Lilly out, well for once it was her turn._

_Logan meanwhile was staring in disbelief over the three of them, how this could be ok… how Veronica's attire was anywhere appropriate, his best friend, his Veronica…his Angel, but he had to bite his tongue as Duncan had already welcomed the idea getting Veronica a place to sit and a pepsi, while Lilly was tugging on Logan's arm for him to dance with her. "Yeah yeah. Ok Lil's I'm coming." He sighed following her then twirling her but keeping his eyes on Veronica who was becoming increasingly close with Duncan. _

"_We'll just see how long you last in that suit Mars…we'll just see", Logan thought to himself._

_Later Duncan was whispering something into Veronica's ear that made her smile, and Logan saw it as his time to move. Smiling himself he looked towards Lilly who was sunning herself but keeping her gaze entirely on the three of them enjoying the interaction and understanding the tension, it all amused her, then he looked at the pair and sneered inwardly._

"_Ok guys are we really just going to sit out here all day? Why come to the lake if we're not even going to get wet?" he asked before pulling out a beach ball. There was a net already set up in the water for Water Volleyball and Logan was smiling triumphantly._

_Duncan and Veronica however found it an inconvenience, they were just getting somewhere._

_Lilly on the other hand nodded in approval she wanted to see what would come from Logan's efforts, and once her vote was cast the other two didn't matter so much, it was inevitable they were going to play._

"_Teams?" Duncan started while looking at Veronica, he opened his mouth to claim her as a partner and Veronica held her breath in anticipation when Logan pulled her aside._

"_V's on my team" he said confidently and finally without giving anyone a choice._

_Duncan was angry and it was apparent on his face, but Logan either didn't catch it or was pretending not to, while he dragged Veronica away._

"_Oh come on Bro, let's just play" Lilly said soothingly before pushing her brother forward._

_Veronica might have been perturbed for the first five minutes of playing having to play on Logan's side when Duncan was about to ask her, but as the game continued she didn't mind so much, Logan was a better player and as always they made the best team._

_She did feel bad for Duncan though, while Lilly was as ferocious and aggressive as they came, that side of her only flourished in when she wanted something, she held little interest for the game so she didn't mind making Duncan do all the work._

"_Score's 7 to 3." Logan said triumphantly before tossing the ball over the net again, "Your serve."_

_Duncan nodded tipped the ball upward on his fingertips before delivering the shot, Veronica stated she had it and bumped it over, whilst Duncan made an effort to bump it back his effort was half hearted. In fact if you had been watching as intently as Logan had, Duncan only put forth effort when he was the one being played against, but when Veronica shot, they always scored._

_This angered Logan even more, but he couldn't quite place why…well Veronica was like a sister to him, and sure even though he was going after Duncan's sister it wasn't the same…Veronica… she was special, she was an Angel, and Logan worried about her wings being tainted, yeah he loved her like a sister…or was it something else?_

_Veronica had her back turned from him and she shouted in joy, this was it, Logan's move._

_Quickly he caught one of the strings from her top and pulled it ever so slightly that Veronica hadn't noticed… yet_

"_Alright my serve!" she said, Duncan threw the ball over the net and she jumped up to catch it, as her top flew upward. Veronica felt the material fly and her cheeks turned red, matching Duncan's while Lilly hung back and looked at Logan with a curious expression that she was genuinely shocked he'd do something like that. While Logan himself instantly regretted the words that fumbled out of his mouth, "Told you, you shouldn't have worn that suit…"_

_She had been trying to hide behind the beach ball when she heard Logan's voice, instantly she turned to face him, the look in her eyes were angry fierce but most of all sad, she was betrayed and she knew it._

_But Logan didn't back down, he did it for her own good he reasoned, still that look…it crushed his insides._

_At which point Veronica grasped the ball to her chest while emerging from the lake and running back to the house with tears in her eyes._

"_Ronnie wait!" Lilly cried out to her while rushing to the surface._

_It took Logan's breath away he couldn't speak, he just looked at his own reflection in the water, his own face. He had hurt her, he had embarrassed and been cruel to her, and he didn't care…well he did care, but he almost felt justified in his actions reasoning that he had to do something…but if he was so ok with hurting her for her own good, why did he feel like he had made the biggest mistake of his life._

_Duncan simply glared at his supposed friend before speaking, "That was low…even for you Logan…where the hell do you get off?" he shook his head before getting out of the water and following after his sister and the crying girl._

_Logan was alone, and things were as they should be._

He stayed alone that night and slept out in the open where they had been earlier on the dock, he hadn't felt worthy of going back inside, which was fine with Veronica, well almost fine.

"_I'm going out to him…he could get really sick." She insisted as she was now wearing three layers of clothing and a blanket and had refused to see or speak to Duncan out of her sheer embarrassment. She wanted to be angry with Logan, oh she was furious, but watching him make for himself out in the cold worried her, it was cold at night._

"_Veronica Mars you stay right where you are, if he's going to act like a jerk all day, then pull what he pulled, and now insists on being even more of a moron by staying out all night he deserves to get sick!" Lilly insisted._

_Veronica nodded sighed and laid back down next to her best friend who rolled her eyes and resumed falling asleep._

_The next morning Logan found himself wrapped up in two thin blankets and one large thick comforter that he hadn't remembered bringing out. The comforter seemed to trap him as it was duck taped underneath the hammock in which he had slept, and though now it presented a problem, last night it probably was the only thing that kept his back warm._

_Once out of the mess he returned to the main house thinking it was early enough not to wake anyone, but as the door opened he could make out her sitting form. He coughed slightly to indicate he was there but she turned her head to the side and pretended not to notice him._

_He growled being more angry with himself and his stupid idea than her, and decided to head for the showers instead._

_She held her knees tightly, she stayed up most of the night watching him, even after she duck taped the comforter to his hammock she wasn't sure if he'd still be cold or not and was looking for signs of discomfort at the cost of her own sleep, but she wouldn't talk to him. She couldn't even look at him. Why did he hurt her like that? She trusted him. Perhaps she was blowing all this out of proportion, perhaps it was nothing but a childhood prank… still couldn't he tell? She didn't want to be a child forever, she wanted to wear somewhat revealing bathing suits. She wanted to have boys send her love letters. She wanted a "real" first kiss._

_Duncan emerged from his room and walked to the couch where she was sitting. He was silent but gave her a wary glance, neither knew what to say. Finally she moved away to the window and he opened his mouth to speak, "It wasn't that bad V…Logan's an ass, but you don't have anything to be embarrassed about."_

_She bit her bottom lip, "Yeah he is…"she said angrily more to herself than to him before turning, "Thing is…I don't know why he did it. We've been friends for forever and he's never done anything to hurt me." She looked downward, "He's always been there to protect me and I don't know…I guess I never saw it coming. Did he say anything to you? Was he angry with me? Did I do something to make him upset and he wanted revenge?" she asked in a small voice, but she couldn't understand what she had done to get on his bad side._

_Duncan smiled, "V it's obvious why he did it." He said while standing and walking towards her, she stepped away. Duncan shook his head keeping his smile, "He didn't like, that I way liked your suit…"he was quiet and she turned to look at him, "V…he didn't like the fact that I like you."_

_That familiar reddening of the cheeks was fixed on Veronica's flesh as her heart began beating faster._

"_I really like you Veronica." He said stepping closer and kissing one of the said cheeks, causing her to blush even more._

_Meanwhile Logan had finished showering, toweled off, changed, and was ready to apologize when he caught their act. His heart dropped. He couldn't explain it but his hand instinctively went to his chest covering his broken heart. He felt betrayed, by both his angel and his best friend, how could they do this to him? But in reality what was he expecting? Veronica was the closest thing to an angel, but she was still human, she wasn't going to become a nun and run off to a convent never kissing a boy, and as far as Logan knew Duncan was the most upstanding guy the universe had ever seen, they were disgustingly perfect for one another. They were both his friends… shouldn't he have been happy for them? Duncan didn't begrudge his apparent crush on Lilly, so why was Logan so upset? Perhaps his feelings for Veronica were deeper than he thought, perhaps…he was jealous, and in that moment perhaps he was thinking he'd give anything to be in Duncan's place, but he wasn't. Logan was no where near upstanding, he had been pulling tricks for as long as he could remember, searching for love wherever he could find it and sending his own repressed anger on unsuspecting inferiors. He was a bad boy, and he didn't deserve her, still he'd be damned if he was going to lose her friendship too._

_He went back to his room pulling a small jewelry box out from the corner of one of his drawers and pocketed it, before emerging. The newly formed couple were sitting on the couch talking and holding hands and Logan had to resist the bile in his throat._

"_Hey Ronnie…"he said his head hung low and his eyes to the ground, the picture of a man shamed._

_At his voice the momentary joy that she always felt when he entered a room came and then quickly disappeared as she was still angry with him, but that face…she remembered that face, she remembered he'd get that expression when he was sad or ashamed of something. It was the face he gave her the day they met, and the face she got some of the times when she'd go over to his house after his father had scolded him behind closed doors. Veronica Mars never could resist that face._

_She put a hand on Duncan's and whispered that she'd be right back before standing and walking towards Logan pulling him into the hallway. Duncan crossed his arms, he was understanding but he was still angry with Logan._

"_You've got some nerve Echolls." She began, but he didn't reply "Well?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

_She pulled back and looked at him while tilting her head to the side, Logan rarely said those words, he lived by a strict philosophy of no regrets and no apologies, so when he said it, and in a tone that insinuated sincerity Veronica was shocked._

"_I didn't mean to hurt you…it was stupid…and I was a jerk…I thought I might show you what a bad decision it was to wear a suit like that-"_

"_It would have been durable if there wasn't someone behind me pulling the strings!" she said angrily at his attempt to be right._

_He shook his head, "I know…I just…I don't know V…I wanted to protect you…you know I like Duncan, but when his eyes bulged at you I was on instant attack mode, it's not as if Keith Mars would have reacted any differently than I did."_

"_Keith Mars is my father Logan, you're my friend. So stop protecting me and just be my friend."_

_He shook his head, "I'm never going to stop protecting you Ronnie…but I'll try not to baby you ever again…I just worry is all"_

_She huffed at him, but she couldn't deny the familiarity it was to forgive him, she knew Logan was a good guy despite what the rest of her classmates thought. They always considered her the good twin and him the bad, but nobody knew Logan the way she did, and without her he was all alone. She couldn't leave him like that._

"_Don't worry about it Logan…I forgive you." She said still feeling hurt, she turned around to leave, but just like that day on the beach his hand reached out quickly and pulled her back to him, this time however he pulled her into his arms and hugged her._

_Suddenly her anger melted and she fit in his arms, that was "her" Logan, the one that loved her, the one that would protect her and she forgot about the other Logan and smiled in his arms._

"_Ok ok, I accept that you're a jerk, but you can still be my best friend." She laughed before pulling backwards._

_He had the look of a boy who had won an argument with his parents that resulted in getting a new pony, and strangely only Veronica achieved that look from him, that was why he bought her a present, she was the only one in his life that he could trust._

"_I got you something…it's for your birthday…but I screwed up yesterday and nothing says forgive me like shiny metal" he said fairly non-whimsical which was the tone that most used before giving jewelry followed by some eloquent speeches about loving and needing and caring, gag, the way Logan had put it was all the more charming to her._

_She giggled and her face lit up as he held out the jewelry box before opening it, her eyes sparkled at the bracelet before her. "Logan it's so pretty…"she said before taking out the silver chain with an angel wing accessory pushing it toward him insisting, "Help me put it on!"_

_He smiled and his heart was healed by her joy as he clasped the bracelet she pulled him back for another hug before kissing his cheek, "That's the Logan I know and love" she smiled hugging him one more time before turning and skipping into the living room to show off her new bracelet._

_Duncan smiled giving the appearance of being happy they were "friends" again, but in that moment he knew that he and Veronica were never going to be as close as them, no matter how much he liked her…it was as if Logan had a previous claim, and that was hard to bear._

_In walked Lilly with a morning robe wrapped around her frame, she watched Logan as Logan watched Veronica then cleared her throat, "So what do I have to do to get you to buy Jewelry for me"_

_Logan turned and smiled at her, "Why? Daddy's trust fund can't cop you a couple hundred thousand trips to Tiffany's?"_

"_Maybe I want something a bit more sentimental."_

"_Maybe I'm not a sentimental kind of guy."_

_She licked her lips having moved closer to him with every word that they were now pressed against one another and Logan's arms wrapped loosely around her waist, "What kind of guy are you?" she whispered against his lips._

"_The bad kind." He answered keeping his eyes on the vixen before him._

"_Mmn just the way I like 'em" she said before pressing her lips to his._

And that was the beginning of it. They returned their freshman year, official couples and the most popular couples to boot, They were the center of the 09er's despite Veronica's financial situation, but now High school was just starting and it held so many possibilities.

* * *

And that's all for now folks I'll have the next chapter up soon, but this one was long eh? You know what to do Review! Review! Review! 


	3. Quando Quando Quando

Disclaimer: I got about 37 cents in my pocket…do you really think I own the beautiful characters of Veronica Mars? Come on now.

**Reflections of Fate: Quando Quando Quando**

POV: Everyone

Author's note: The title is a really cute song that you should go out and buy right now lol jk. Anyway it really fit the chapter especially towards the end. For all you LoVe fans out there you won't be disappointed.

* * *

Yeah, some time ago there might have been a happily ever after, but this was Neptune, the town that metaphorically coincided with water, and she was Mars, the planet constantly on fire, her happiness wouldn't last, some day her fairytale would end. As fate would have it, that day came a month before the end of her Sophomore year.

----

"Lilly why isn't Duncan talking to me anymore? Did I do something wrong? What makes a guy drop a two year relationship without warning or anything?" Veronica said desperately. Her long hair fell to her back and was clipped up at the sides by two floral clips seemingly matching her pink and white outfit, but it was those deep blue wide an innocent eyes, the natural red hue of her lips framed in distress, and the entire expression of loss that made Veronica irresistibly the picture of Damsel in Distress.

Logan had his arm around Lilly and watched his other friend fret about her relationship with his girlfriend's brother. Over the years the tides had switched, yes Logan and Veronica were still really good friends, but Veronica began spending more and more time with Duncan enjoying their private moments, and Logan was constantly being pushed to the side, but Lilly was always there to pick him up afterwards.

In many ways Logan didn't know what he would have done if Lilly hadn't been there, she was sweet. While most people knew Lilly the Trouble-maker, Lilly the Temptress, Lilly the tease, and they feared Lilly the angry, he knew Lilly the sweet, Lilly the girl, Lilly the beautiful.

She was always bold in whatever action she took, but she took action from the heart, the girl could hold a grudge like no other and made the worst enemy, but she was so much more the lover, which often caused spats between Logan and her, and her many affairs, but he always took her back, and she always went to him.

Logan had adapted to not letting anyone in his heart, he had already struggled with it though a slow and torturous progress of watching his relationship with Veronica wane, and had never been close to anyone else, as much as he loved Lilly he didn't let her in, but he did love her.

He didn't know if he wanted to ride off into the sunset with her, or push her away, love her forever and start something real, or ignore the affairs she had without much care. He couldn't tame Lilly, perhaps that was the one thing preventing him from really letting her in, he knew she'd always swing to her own beat, but really it was just one more thing he loved about her.

So he knew it wouldn't last, it would only go as far as Lilly wanted it to and he had to close himself off to other thoughts, but it wasn't as if it stopped him from being with her, nobody else even enticed him, who could compare with Lilly Kane? Well there was one girl…but up until a few days ago she had been on the arm of Neptune's most popular boy. Logan shrugged those thoughts away, he had long gotten over Veronica, sure snippets returned when he'd want her, he'd want things to go back to the way they were, but he continued to believe he wasn't worth tainting her, part of him even grew resentful of how perfect she was, how innocent and helpless, he wanted to protect her, but he wished she wasn't so fragile.

"Oh, V you so don't need my dumbnut Donut Brother!" Lilly said with sympathy, "Perhaps if you found someone else everything would be fine…" she looked up at Logan as an idea struck her, "Hey babe…Dick's party this weekend, he's inviting a lot of Pan's crew isn't he?"

Logan responded as his name was called, "yeah, He used to go there so he knows a lot of the guys why?"

Lilly untangled herself from him, a move that always made Logan balk inwardly and fiddle with finding a place to put his hands in annoyance. She always pulled away from him too quickly.

She put her arm through Veronica's, "So what do you think V, come to the party this weekend and we'll set you up with someone who's ten times better than Dumpy Donut."

Veronica gave her a withering glance before nodding. She didn't want someone else, she wanted "her" boyfriend back and she wanted to know why he was ignoring her, but there was a good chance that Duncan would be at the party so she accepted.

"Perfect it's settled," Lilly said enthusiastically, she turned and blew Logan a kiss before sauntering off with her blond damsel.

"Perfect…" Logan repeated rolling his eyes and taking off in the opposite direction.

----

"Wow Veronica…look at you…" Lilly said in earnest.

Veronica was facing away from the mirror and had agreed to let Lilly experiment with different looks for her, all in the hopes that something would shake Duncan back to her open arms.

Lilly fiddled with Veronica's hair, "You know as much as I adore your locks… you'd look way fab with something short, it'd be a bolder more adventurous you!" she said with a glint in her eyes that seemed to search for the nearest pair of scissors.

"Oh no you don't! " Veronica said getting out of the chair quickly and scurrying to her feet, there was no way Lilly was going anywhere near her hair.

"Chill V…I was just thinking about it." She smiled innocently, which they both knew she was anything but.

In the instant Veronica had gotten to her feet and was across the room she saw the mirror before her and a reflection she wasn't sure of, she looked…hott. It took her a couple times to blink her look into focus, was that really her?

Covered, or barely so, in a red halter top dress that cut off a couple inches above the knees Veronica fitted the dress almost as well as Lilly did. That coupled with Lilly's make up help gave Veronica the smoky eyes that complimented the dress and clasped her hair upward so it looked classy and sensuous at the same time.

"I…" she began

"You're totally fab kid." Lilly said coming up behind Veronica and her speechlessness wrapping her arms around her.

"Thanks Lils…I don't know what I'd do without you." She smiled then went back to checking out her appearance.

Once she completed the look with red stilettos and some drop diamond jewelry Lilly had loaned her, she fiddled with the bracelet Logan had given her a few years back, somehow it always gave her comfort.

"When's Logan getting here? He is driving us to the party isn't he?"

Lilly shook her head, "Come on Mars, do you think I'd really give him another excuse to prattle on about his precious car?" she asked while rolling her eyes.

Veronica laughed, "Ever since he got his license he's been in a tizzy over that hunk of yellow metal."

"You're telling me!" Lilly said exasperated, she tossed on the bed flipping over to sit at the edge, "Daddy Kane said we could take the limo…isn't that perfect?"

Veronica nodded then came back quietly, "Is…is Duncan going? To the party…is he going to be in the limo?" she wasn't sure what she wanted to hear, whether or not a yes would make her happy or terrified.

Lilly gave her a sympathetic expression to which Veronica attempted still, "It's not that I want him there…or that I don't want him there…"

"Come on V, stop thinking about him, you look way too gorgeous tonight for Duncan, I want you to go to this party and get it on with one of those lean muscular basketball players from Pan." Lilly's eyes seemed to glimmer with excitement as she reveled in thoughts of the perspiring athletes, her eyes rolled up as her mouth formed a smile, "Mmm" she sighed.

Veronica merely rolled her eyes at the suggestion, but there would be no boys for her other than Duncan, she didn't want anyone else…as far as she knew.

---

Veronica was nervous the entire way to the party, since she first caught that glimpse of herself in the mirror she had been on edge. She knew she looked nice, but she was still the same old Veronica, she just needed approval.

"So it's just you and me?" she asked perplexed when Logan wasn't in the limo.

Lilly wore an exasperated expression and crossed her arms as if she didn't want to talk about it, but she would, mainly because it was drama and she loved drama.

"He can't make it, he has to run an errand for his father." She practically growled at the inconvenience of not having her boyfriend at the party. It wasn't so much she wanted to hang on him, but they had been having spats recently and she wanted to talk with him that night, but like a sneaky little bastard he got away. Still Lilly's eyes seemed to widen at a revelation, "Well then I guess I'll have to find someone else to entertain me all night long."

Veronica looked queasy at Lilly's plans, she knew it would only lead to no good, but you try telling that to Lilly and she'd be headlong running for the trouble aforementioned.

---

Two hours into the party there were already several points of interest, but none of which were entirely what Veronica had in mind.

She had arrived at the mix and Lilly humbly allowed Veronica to go inside first, or rather pushed her through the door first. Lilly usually strode in confidently knowing all eyes were on her she loved the attention and she grudgingly fought herself every step of the way to make this Veronica's night and not her own, she even snuck in the house without drawing too much attention.

But Veronica did draw attention, those who went to Neptune barely recognized her, and those who went to Pan knew nothing of the innocent Veronica but were drooling over the creature that was before them.

"So this is how Lilly feels all the time", Veronica thought to herself. After a few nods and howls of approval she began to walk around with more confidence in her "costume".

"Hey V! Man you are soooo hott tonight!" Dick slurred then howled with the distinct pleasure of a drunk man. He was even so bold as to grab her towards him, nuzzling his nose to her ear he whispered, "So…like…wanna go upstairs?" he asked and was half way dragging her there when she pulled her hand back and crashed into one of the tables sending a few of the party favors to the floor. Mortified she bent down to pick the items up.

"Hey...Dick…Madison went that way…and if I'm not mistaken…she had whip cream and was calling your name…"

She didn't know who her savior was but she had heard what he said and was extremely grateful. She stood to thank the guy, but no one was there. Her brow furrowed in confusion before she shrugged and sighed.

The party wasn't going the way she wanted it to, the first point being Duncan hadn't showed up, Lilly was missing, and Logan wasn't going to show up. That pretty much covered the bases of people to talk to, everyone else in the room it seemed wanted only to get drunk and laid.

Suddenly she could feel a pair of eyes on her, she turned her head ever so slightly over her shoulder in a bewitching way to see who her admirer was, but there was nobody there…again. She turned her head back and sighed, when a familiar frame seemed to walk past the hallway.

She stormed after it ignoring the guy who was attempting to grind with her on the dance floor.

When she reached the hallway she heard yelling coming from behind one of the doors and she was worried, she heard Lilly's voice and if she wasn't mistaken that was Logan in there with her. Veronica put her hand on the doorknob but didn't dare open it, when it was pulled from her and she was face to face with a very, very, angry Logan, she looked up at him startled, but he pushed past her and headed for the bar.

Veronica looked in the room and wasn't too surprised to find the source of Logan's anger with Lilly's top coming off and one of those lean muscular Pan Basketball players caught with his pants down. She gave a sympathetic smile towards Lilly who gave a wicked grin back.

"I guess I should have locked the door." She sighed, "Well I guess I'm single now" she looked back at the basketball player, "So…where were we?"

Veronica shook her head in would be disgust but she couldn't bring herself to be mad at Lilly, she had long ago given up being shocked or angry with the infamous Lilly Kane, it took too much energy, but her friendship was air tight, it was the only relationship that wasn't breaking these days.

Knowing that Lilly was going to be fine she locked the door and went back to the party in search of Logan.

She stepped to the middle of the floor, but was pulled to the side by a pair of rough strong hands. While she was being dragged away from the party she hadn't managed a glimpse of her assailant, but she had been wailing all the way until they were outside and she looked up at him.

"Logan" she smiled hesitantly, "Are you ok?" she asked her hand going to his reddening face where she could practically have seen Lilly smacking him.

He didn't answer but gave her a look of seething anger, she hated it when he didn't talk to her. She was just supposed to guess everything that was going on in that head of his. There was a time when she was better at this game, but they weren't as close as they once were and now she couldn't fathom why he was glaring at her.

"What now? Logan, stop looking at me like that!" she said getting angrier. He was the only one who felt her rambunctious spirit early on, she was peaches and sunshine to everyone else, but she felt safer lashing out on him.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes before pulling her again towards his car. She pulled her arm back and shrieked at him finally getting loose she took a swing at him which he gracefully ducked, which ruled out him being drunk, he was just…being an ass, but it didn't excuse the readily forming bruises on her arms.

After he ducked he picked her up over his shoulder and continued to carry her to his car, she hit him from behind shouting several curses that made others stare at the usually pristine Veronica Mars.

They got to his car and he set her down then opened the door, he grunted as a signal for her to get inside and she looked at him incredulously.

"Like I want to go anywhere with you after that!" she said turning on her heel to leave but he stepped in front of her and crossed his arms with a look of determination. For a brief second they were in a staring contest when Logan felt the time dwindling away he bent over to pick her up a second time, but she pulled back shaking her head in frustration, "That's so not necessary I'll get in your fucking car!" she yelled at him then got in the front seat of his Xterra, and none too happy about it either.

She had given him the silent treatment but after a half an hour of driving she was beginning to wonder where they were going, she wasn't tired per say, but Logan's ass-ish nature drawn the energy from him.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked, but in true Logan fashion, he didn't answer.

She grumbled, "Kidnapping's illegal in this state you know…"

That statement for some reason elicited a smile from him as he pulled into a nearby parking lot then got out of the car. A minute later he was on the other side opening the door for Veronica and after threatening to assist her out she had stepped out on her own.

She couldn't begin to fathom what was going on in that head of his but she didn't appreciate any of this and was beginning to wonder what all this was about, her rage subsided by her curiosity and new frustration gathered when Logan didn't answer her.

"Come on.." he finally said taking her hand and pulling her forward but a few steps in she tripped and would have fallen had he not caught her.

She gave him a grimace that held a trace of satisfaction, "I can't in these heels, which are killing me by the way, stilettos aren't meant for running and with everyone being so grabby tonight…" she sighed looking downward.

In a gentle motion Logan slipped his arm behind her knees and one supported her back before he lifted her in his arms. She nearly shrieked and had to put her hands over his head to keep her balance.

She let him take her, now with even more curiosity as she could feel his heart beating fast. There was a certain scent that was distinctly Logan, and she was breathing him in, the arms that held her were defined and strong, and when she looked up she saw the same Logan she once though she lost and a new feeling stirring in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't quite place.

Finally they stopped on the shore of a beach that did not belong to Neptune, he set her down on a nearby rock then sat himself in the sand.

She finally found her voice, "Brilliant, you kidnapped me from a party to come and slum it at the beach?" she asked, when he didn't answer her again all her frustration came back to her, she leapt off the rock stood and began shouting at him.

"What is this Logan?! Did Lilly do something with that basketball player and now you're taking it out on me? I read the program Logan, and last time I checked part of my normal teenage life does not include random excursions to whatever beach we are when I'm supposed to be dancing and having the time of my life at Dick's party!"

He pulled her down to him, and she fell awkwardly on her knees sitting next to him.

"Do you ever shut up?" he finally got out.

She was offended, "Well I am speaking for two since I have to carry your lazy ass through this conversation, and mind you, you owe me some verbal explanation for what we are doing out here."

He sighed, "Did Lilly loan you that dress?" he asked exasperated changing the subject, but really already knew the answer.

"No, this is my red-light district partying outfit, you know all those nights after soccer practice I'd slip down into this little number and do a dance at Sunset Boulevard" she rolled her eyes.

He hardened his. "You shouldn't let her manipulate you into wearing these skimpy outfits all the time."

Had she heard him correctly, "What are you talking about Logan? Lilly hasn't manipulated me into anything, this is the first time she's ever gone about dressing me up and she's been begging to do it for years so I just figured what the hell."

"This is soo not the first time she's convinced you to wear something that's gotten you into trouble!" he said firmly.

"Gotten me into trouble, what the hell are you talking about Logan?" she said through grit teeth she was tired of his antics and wanted answers from him.

"I don't want Lilly rubbing off on you Veronica. I see it happen more and more everyday starting with the day you wore that barely there bikini and now this-"

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock and she felt more anger towards him than she had in a long time.

"LOGAN ECHOLLS! You get off your sorry ass right now and drive me back to that party! I cannot believe you! I can't believe you'd bring up that day of all days! You inconsiderate prick! " she was pacing back and forth and Logan wasn't ready for her anger it took him blindly, finally she faced him.

"**I** remember that day Logan! I remember how you ruined that for me too! And I remember being so angry with you I could have murdered you, and then I remember going out in the freezing cold air wrapping a comforter around your sorry ass and spent an hour looking in the garage for freaking duck tape to make sure you'd stay warm that night! Then the next morning I remember you promised me! You promised you wouldn't baby me anymore! I'm not a Child Logan and even if I were a Child I'm not yours!" she began tearing at her wrist trying to rip her bracelet off. The clasp broke and she threw the shiny metal towards him, finally turning from him she crossed her arms to keep her heart from exploding as she looked to the ocean she began sobbing.

Logan sat there shell shocked, it was the first of many Veronica earthquakes to come, still he felt like an ass now as he did back then, he stood and came behind her.

"I'm sorry…" he said for the second time in his life.

"Sorry doesn't cover it this time Logan."

"I know" he whispered in her ear before turning her to face him, bringing his hand to the back of her neck he tilted her head backwards and kissed her, if you could call it a kiss.

Logan had his share of lip lock and Veronica wasn't a stranger to it either, but this, while they were latched on to one another, there was so much emotion behind their movements, years of repressing these feelings had merely made them dormant not dead, and now they were very much active.

Veronica moaned into his mouth, which only made him pull her tighter towards him pressing their bodies together, neither wanted to let go of the other knowing it would bring reality back into focus.

Right now, they both wanted to slip away to fantasy. . .

* * *

I hope you guys aren't losing interest, my first chapter had a lot more reviews than my second, perhaps you'll like this chapter, if you do you gotta tell me. More reviews Quicker posting. 


	4. Fairytales and Firsts

**Reflections of Fate: Fairytales and Firsts**

Disclaimer: Really…I feel like I am the one who is owned by the show, but me myself I own nothing but the story.

Author's note: Not getting impatient are we? Lol sorry I know I left it on a cliff hanger, but hey at least I didn't leave it the way RT did at the end of the first season!! Lol Anyhow here's what you've been waiting for, and the Reviews helped a lot since I was kinda busy but everyone made me want to write.

* * *

"Hey Lilly, Where's Logan?" Veronica asked in a tone she hoped was nonchalant.

She pointed to the pool house "He's in there getting wasted as usual…" she narrowed her eyes to slits before pressing on, "If he thinks I'm going to hang on his arm all night while he's drunk off his ass he has another thing coming... tell him I went to the beach and I'll be by later if he decides to clean up." She said sticking her nose in the air.

Veronica merely sat back and watched. She was a little worried, Logan did drink, but there was usually a cause for him getting "drunk", then again after their last encounter there was plenty to mull over, Logan just liked to mull things over with his poker buddies: Bourbon, Scotch, and Tequila.

Vodka, was his choice today Veronica found as she entered the room, she sat across the bed from where he was under the blankets.

She smiled at him unfazed, "So this is how you deal with making out with me? Sheesh If I knew I was that bad a kisser I'd-"

She was cut off as he jumped up and pressed his lips against hers, she laughed and pushed him back while leaning back herself, "Logan you're drunk and…wait a minute" she licked her lips and narrowed her eyes before grabbing the bottle out of his hands, he half heartedly resisted and sighed when she got the bottle from him.

She brought the bottle to her lips and tilted it backwards apprehensive at first, but gained momentum, drinking half the bottle.

"Wow, been hanging out at the local bar honey?" Logan asked with a coy grin.

"Oh yeah…that's the hard stuff" she laughed after realizing that Logan's hard hitting drink was tap and full of minerals. She put the bottle on the side table.

"So why are you pretending to get drunk?" she asked a little hesitantly.

"Lilly hates it when I'm drunk," he rolled his eyes and made a motion with his hands that made Veronica laugh, "The thought of me wasted makes her run away in haste to avoid having her drunk boyfriend rely on her for a safe ride home…figured this time I'd save her the trip and not inconvenience her with having to put up with me today…and…I knew she'd call you."

"Is that so? And why did you want to see me?" she asked with a little girl grin.

"Because I want to kiss you till the sun comes down" he said once again pulling her towards him, she giggled with girlish delight at his actions and half heartedly pushed him away as he started tickling her. Her eyes widened and he stopped thinking he might have hurt her or something, before she started laughing again at something else.

Logan gave her a curious look as she propped herself up to look at him, "We've been in this situation before you know."

His brow furrowed as he tried to remember what she was talking about and it hit him like a wave crashing down, he laughed and pulled her towards him kissing the top of her head, "You never did fight fair…" he responded before wrapping his arms around her.

---

"_Logan! Stop! Wait! I can't run as fast as you can!" the tiny blonde creature cried out as she unsuccessfully climbed over tree trunks and under bridges._

_She ran as fast as she could until finally his form had stopped distancing from her and she could pause putting her hands on her knees bending forward as she dry heaved from being out of breath._

_He tossed her a look over his shoulder, that mischievous smirk which almost always meant trouble soon turned into a wide smile as he enjoyed a fit of laughter._

_There she stood in an undoubtedly ruined white dress complete with grass and dirt stains while in other places the dress was just down right torn, she was still the picture of innocence, that couldn't be argued. Her curled pigtails were still in tact though the same couldn't be said for the dirt on her face, but even as adorably dirty as Veronica might have been, her blue eyes shined brightly above her cherry red lips and apple tinted cheeks._

"_Come on little Ronnie keep up, don't expect me to slow down for a girl" as the last word rolled off his tongue with such obvious disdain Veronica's eyes narrowed and her fist curled._

"_Don't you call me a girl Echolls!" she yelled back at him. She was trying to be big and tough but she lacked the strength and dexterity for this day's adventure with the Echoll's boy._

_He wouldn't have admitted to being out of breath himself, but he had to win, he was amazed she was keeping up with him at all really. There was just a little shorter ways along to go and he was light on his feet being so eager to get back to his new make shift home with Veronica, but as they neared the tree house he held a feeling of foreboding at the sound of distant voices…they had been found._

_Three days ago had been one of the more terrifying in Logan's life. While the week before had been utter hell; he was sick with the common flu, but for a kid who was rarely sick it was big deal in his house, the cause of at least fifty fights between his parents, the firing of several nannies, the cause of his latest beating, the truest reason he wished he didn't exist._

_His mother had caught Logan's illness after he had recovered and his father began an affair not able to keep it in his pants since Lynn wasn't available, not that Aaron wouldn't have began another affair anyway. But this time a picture was taken and printed in the tabloids. Aaron came home drunk that night and Logan was blamed._

_After perhaps the most brutal beating he had ever had in his young life he decided he was running away, but he had one person he needed to say goodbye to, the only person he'd miss in his life._

_He thought he'd just leave her a note, more courtesy to her than to his parents, but he couldn't get the image of her out of his head. She'd kill him if he didn't say goodbye in person._

_Turned out getting her out of his head might have been easier than getting out of her_

_reach. After she had found out what his intentions were she had left to grab a backpack and came back to him. He looked at her scrupulously first knowing it wasn't a good idea, and the look was apparent on his face but she didn't care challenging him, "Just you try to run away from me Echolls just you try!", he did once. He had turned away from her expecting her to get tired after a while and then she'd go back home, at some points he ran, and she ran after him eventually ditching the backpack. Everytime he looked back she was there struggling along. He was impressed, but the journey was difficult for her, and she didn't have the impending need to leave Neptune as he did, just that she wanted to be with him, he on the other hand was running away from the gates of hell and his father, the devil himself, and at one point her will gave out on her. _

_Logan turned around and expected to see her, but she wasn't there. The thought shocked him, what if she had gotten lost? What if she was hurt somewhere? What if he had led her all this way and now she was stuck somewhere? It was getting dark and he feared she'd be scared and alone. It was on those notes he turned around and called out her name as loud as he could. He back tracked his steps and continued to call for her, but she was no where in sight._

_Then he heard something, it was small at first but began to grow louder…sobbing?_

"_Veronica!!" he shouted before taking off running where he could hear her, but he tripped over something. As he adjusted and looked back he saw it was his friend he had fallen over upon. The sight of her relieved him so much he cried, never so happy to see anyone in his life._

_From that point onward he held her hand as they walked to their destination; it wasn't long however before they reached a tree house._

"_Logan what are we doing here?" she asked, breaking the comfortable silence they had achieved._

"_You're tired aren't you?" he asked looking back at the small creature she was, "think you can make it up the ladder?" he agsked ignoring her question._

_She merely nodded then yawned the day wearing on her expressively._

_He let her up first then followed behind cautiously to make sure she didn't fall._

_Once inside they were embraced by the comforting smell of Seder wood and fresh air. Both breathed deeply, but exhaled very differently. A simmering smile of relief and ease preyed on the lips of Logan Echolls, while Veronica's smile dwindled to non-existent, to down right frowning in dread and worry._

_He looked over her losing his smile instantly, "Are you ok?"_

"_I wasn't sure if you'd find me." she said still not looking at him. _

_He would have found her. He would have searched high and low, and he even would have gone back to Neptune, go back to his home, and even ask his father for help in finding her if that's what it took._

"_Don't worry about it kiddo."_

_She looked over at him and glared, "I'm not a kid." She said with a tone._

_He laughed, "Ok." He resounded with a sigh._

"_So what do we do now?" she asked slightly agitated._

"_Sleep…" he answered while laying back on the makeshift bed while Veronica looked at him with regret. He hated that look from her._

"_What is it?"_

"_I miss my dad." She answered honestly._

_He stood up, he couldn't relate, and he was angry for her doing this to him, "Then why are you here?" he asked in a bitter tone._

_She shrugged as a few tears fell from her face, "Because you're my best friend…" after the words fell from her mouth there was no stopping the tears._

"_Hey…Hey V…no …don't cry p-please…" he begged her and sat next to her. At a last attempt he found himself on top of her with his fingers poking at her sides effectively causing short staccato gasps of laughter to shriek from her mouth and wails of defenselessness sprung forth._

"_No! No! Stop! "she clenched her eyes shut and her laugh widened until she couldn't breathe and her tummy hurt._

"_Are you gonna stop crying?" he asked cleverly continuing to tickle her._

"_Yes! Yes! I'll stop Crying! I'll never Cry again! Logan! Please!" she cried._

_He shrugged "Hmm…Ok now say I'm God of the Universe" he laughed himself._

_Veronica had a glint in her eye of extreme mischief, "Logan stop or else!" she warned._

"_Or else what?" he asked probing even further, before he began to gloat, taunting, "Say I'm king! Say I'm the best!" he continued on._

"_Y-You're" she clenched her sides and tried to spit out the words finally she sat up and stared at him before kissing him chastely on the lips, "You're a jerk Logan." She smiled before using her surprising strength to push him off of her and kissed him on the cheek, "but you are the best," she smiled, "You're the best friend I've got." She laid down next to him and held his hand._

_That kiss had stopped Logan momentarily before instinctively raising the back of his hand to his mouth to wipe it off, insisting the disgust, but held her hand close to his chest._

_They fell asleep that night as innocent as they ever were, living as if tomorrow didn't exist._

---

They laughed together recalling the memory.

"Those were good times." Veronica said gently while resting against him.

Logan had to resist the biting comeback slipping on his tongue. Those times were horrific for him, and that was a horrific day when he left, and even more horrific when he returned, he could recall at least three scars from that welcome home party. His father didn't usually leave scars. Nothing at least that would prevent Logan from ever following in the family business if he wanted to, belts aside if his father had enough patience to put a bar of soap in a sock, he could beat his son without bruises. Veronica knew nothing about this, and he never told her.

"What is it?" she asked the mood obviously shifting.

"Nothing…good times." He smiled before pulling her forward and kissing her again, she returned it tentatively but it heated quickly, finally she pushed him off of her smiling and getting off the bed.

"I'm not anymore am I?" he asked quietly.

"Not anymore are you what?" she asked genuinely in the blue.

"Your best friend…we've kinda lost track havn't we?"

She raised an eyebrow, "We're still friends Logan." She answered decidedly.

"Well Golly Veronica, never knew you felt so strongly, my faith in our relationship is overwhelming"

His tone was losing it's softness as the ass began to show, he looked downward. She hit him gently and shook her head.

"So we've drifted a bit… " Veronica sighed but pleaded with him to not do what he was doing.

"We used to be close" Logan commented dryly. He really couldn't believe he was doing this, but after years of suppressing how he felt he was bitter. He was bitter because in a way she had left him, he needed her to be there for him but once Duncan came in that was it.

"I thought we were getting close again" she said slightly under her breath.

"We used to be a lot of things actually" he continued, "What happened to you?"

_Duncan_

She narrowed her eyes, "Me? What happened to you?" she spat back at him.

_Lilly_

"You're kidding right?"

_Such a laughing matter._

Both were getting agitated, both had changed. They didn't talk to each other anymore, if it wasn't for the Kane's they'd hardly spend anytime together, but if it wasn't for the Kane's, Logan rationalized; they wouldn't have split like they did.

They watched one another a minute with steely gazes before he shook his head.

Sitting pretty and letting things get awkward wasn't really Veronica's stronghold, "I-I should go…" she said making a fuss of gathering her things.

Damn his reaction time was good. He was always able to shoot an arm out and catch her wrist before she'd leave him. She stopped, but didn't turn back to him. He trailed his fingers lightly over the skin covering her pulse point, it was bare now, but the day before she had worn his bracelet, the night before she had thrown it at him, and then they made out like crazy. His lips soon replaced his fingertips, as he kissed the skin beneath which flowed her precious life. She tasted like nothing he had ever tasted before, and despite her will to move away and be angry with him for spoiling their moment earlier her body just wouldn't listen.

She dropped to the bed closing her eyes and sitting next to him, he stopped kissing her long enough to press his forehead to hers and whisper that he was sorry. They both had done things to put gaps in their relationship but their connection never died.

"What are we doing Logan?" she asked leaning against him, "What about Duncan…what about Lilly?" she asked effectively ruining the second moment they had together.

"Well I don't know Duncan really isn't the foursome type…Lilly on the other hand" he smarted her.

She rolled her eyes, "Please, I'm serious Logan…are you sure this is such a good idea…we've got a lot of history I don't want to ruin that."

"For once. . .", he snided under his breath.

"What does that mean?"

He rolled his eyes "Never mind…why don't I just drive you home." He sighed and smiled at her, not willing to give her an answer, true or false.

"Maybe you should."

* * *

Don't hate me, things'll get better. 


	5. As the World Falls Down

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, or the beaches or the high school or the yachts…but if I did boy…that'd be one huge party…oops is that giving something away?

**Reflections of Fate: As the World Falls Down**

Author's note: Long Chapter! The title is from a David Bowie song that was featured on Labyrinth. - As such a sad love/Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel/Open and closed within your eyes/Ill place the sky within your eyes/Theres such a fooled heart/Beating so fast in search of new dreams/A love that will last within your heart/Ill place the moon within your heart

As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasnt too much fun at all  
But Ill be there for you  
As the world falls down

* * *

It was a small world, and Neptune High was continually getting smaller, there was neither nook nor cranny left for Veronica to hide, but hide she tried, to no avail it seemed.

Everywhere she went she could almost feel his eyes on her, and if it wasn't Logan haunting her steps, it was Lilly talking her ear off and spurning unintentional fits of guilt, then there was the overall inadequacy of communication or lack thereof with her boyfriend…her ex boyfriend.

She had her arms tucked safely across her chest as she held herself and walked through the halls insisting to come into contact with as little people as possible, at least that was the plan until she was stopped by none other than Logan himself.

"We need to talk." He blurted before taking her by the arm and moving her backward, she had opened her mouth to protest but he seemed to have little interest in what she wanted.

Luckily the period had just started and the halls were relatively empty, Logan could drag her wherever he wanted and barely anyone would notice, no one important would anyway.

He pushed her through the first door that didn't look like a classroom or broom closet. Instead they found themselves upon tile flooring complete with bathroom stalls. It was remarkably neater than the usual Neptune bathrooms. Logan made the observation of "fancy soap" meaning it was a faculty bathroom…right because their excrements deserved favored treatment.

Still neither was concerned with their location so much as the tension that filled the room and the daggers being stared, but most importantly the unspoken explanation for what was going on between them.

Using a sharpie and a paper towel Logan made an out of order sign, spitting out his gum he stuck it to the front of the door, shut it, locked it, and for extra measures put the door stop behind it.

Veronica shuddered but found her voice somehow, "Logan are you crazy we could get in serious trouble if we're caught in here." She said making her way to the door, he pulled her back and begged her to look him in the eye.

She couldn't, but it didn't prevent him from speaking, he held her hands in his and took a deep breath, "Look Veronica…I don't really know what's going on between us…but I can't keep pretending that it's nothing-"

"You're-"

"Stop…I have to get this out or I never will."

"Maybe that'd be for the best…"

"Veronica I love you." He blurted a little too quickly for his own liking.

It took her a second to get her bearings she blinked at him. His words came forth so honestly, the tone the voice, the strength and sincerity behind them. It wasn't a friendly I love you so much thanks for letting me borrow your sweater, it was a I can't eat, can't sleep, need you with me type of phrase that had her mind spinning.

"You what?" she asked incredulously before pulling her hands away from him she shook her head, "Logan this is crazy, whatever we have going on between us is just lust. Mutual suppressed attraction spurned into realization from the current but temporary discontent in our significant relationships…" she said steadfast amazed that she had remembered the book's precise definition, she opened her mouth to continue but he stopped her pulling her closer and delivering a breath stealing kiss. The ones that songs were written about, he was startled by how sweet she tasted yet again, how perfectly fragile she was in his arms, and how he'd protect her with those arms. All thoughts which caused him to pull her tighter to him, crushing her frame against his. Not that she minded as she was pressing herself so far against him she wanted to erase herself and just blend into one perfect mess of lust…love…whatever it was.

When he felt he had proved his point he pulled back leaning his forehead against hers and keeping his eyes closed he revealed, "I've loved you the first moment I saw you…" he laughed at the irony of him using those very words, Logan was anything but cliché, he continued to spare his reputation, "Could there be any doubt?" he asked pulling away slightly and shrugging, " I saw that car outside I ran as quickly as I could to it…knowing something amazing was inside…" he was animated with conversation turning then tapping her on the nose when he said amazing, " and then I saw you…"

It was like a staggering speech he didn't want to say but was being drawn from his mouth in desperation he put his hands on his head and continued, "and you turned away from me," he smiled lightly, "Ever so coldy, I knew you were out of reach right then…so I thought not to even try" finally he was getting to the point, he turned to face her taking large slow strides to meet her expectant stare, "but the day on the beach, you were so persistent…and then when you cried…" he tucked a strand of reluctant hair behind her ear then rested his hand upon her cheek, "all I wanted to do was protect you…I never wanted to see you cry again…Everything I've ever done…to you…for you…with you…I don't know if I was protecting you or holding up that promise I made for myself…I don't know if kissing you just now is the best idea…if it's dangerous…and everything inside me is screaming to not feel this way." His eyes were watering with slight emotion, "but…fuck it Veronica I want you…hell half the time I think I need you."

The words were finally sinking into Veronica's head, and worming their way into her heart. Logan had always been rash and impulsive he'd act upon his feelings instantly, whereas Veronica had several inhibitions she drew many lines so to protect her reputation her friendships, she didn't want to bring those things down, and it was a difficult decision for her to make, but she couldn't help the pull she had towards Logan. Putting her hand in his she squeezed it gently, "Can we get out of here?" she asked looking up at him and then burying her face in his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and nodded, removing the doorstop, undoing the lock, and trashing the sign. He discreetly held her hand down the empty hallways into the parking lot; he had to hold her hand, he felt he might collapse otherwise, and the feeling was more than mutual, even though they were risking the hallways and prying eyes it was necessary.

Once in the parking lot Logan pulled her towards his car, they fell into a comfortable silence as he began driving away from their school. As they drove the weight began to lift from their shoulders. It was becoming apparent that Neptune high was a prison of forced politics and niceties, social conduct and proper behavior haunted the hallways and all those prying eyes were begging for the next fall of reputation to spit and mock. It was brutal there, but on the open road, driving away, being alone…Veronica was happy, she was resting easier, not that any of this was easy, they still had so much to figure out, but they'd just have to figure it out together.

Logan had a vast array of places to escape to, a lake house in Tahoe, a log cabin in Big Bear, an apartment on Catalina Island, there were more and that was just locally, the Echolls owned several different properties abroad and nearby and usually sublet them to make even more money on the side. But he had one destination in mind when she asked to get away and he drove with purpose.

Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid it would give out on her any second, and not for the first time that day she wondered what she was doing. It was the weekend however, and both her parents were out of town, her father on a case, and her mother…well it was business as usual, so no one would notice her absence immediately. Lilly would find other sources of entertainment as she often did, and Duncan…well he wasn't even speaking to her. No, the pair would have no trouble running away together…for the weekend at least. That put her a little more at ease but there was still the matter of running away with her best friend's quasi-boyfriend.

"Where are we going Logan?" she asked finally.

"It's a surprise" he said turning to look at her with a mischievous smile on his face he reached over and took her hand then put his eyes back on the road. Her cheeks tinted red at the motion but she looked forward as well squeezing his hand gently.

The last five minutes of their excursion Logan made Veronica close her eyes, she was dying to take a peek but as curious as she was she wanted to be surprised, she liked being surprised and she knew Logan wouldn't let her down. When they finally parked she lifted her head but kept her eyes closed, "Can I open them yet?"

"No not yet." He smiled while getting out of the car and rushing to her side opening the door, "Give me your hand" he instructed before helping her out of the car.

When she stood beside him bathed in sunlight with the luminous ocean behind her he was pulled back for a moment.

Veronica usually insisted upon wearing bright colors, that day hadn't been different, she was the picture of innocence still sporting a white summer dress and appropriate jewelry. The sun hit her at such an angle that her lips were redder and her cheeks were softer, it was a picture that Logan was struggling to breathe from.

He picked her up charismatically and kissed her causing her to open her eyes slightly at the sudden air beneath her feet, but she closed them again when he kissed her. When the kiss was broken she melted into his frame and trusted him to carry her to their destination.

When he set her down they were on a dock, Veronica finally opened her eyes and looked around. They were at the Marina, it was a warm sunny day "Perfect for sailing-" she thought to herself before turning and finding Logan.

Their minds were alike and great as he was inside his father's yacht undoing the rope that anchored it, when he was finished he looked up at her, "Jump down." He smiled reaching for her and opening her arms so she could brace herself. She led his hands to her waist while pushing down on his wrists to jump inside the boat, as he picked her up and spun her around before setting her down.

"To the middle of the ocean we will go, beyond the ears and eyes that would steal our secret." He gestured animatedly before jumping up to the steering wheel. Beside the panels there was a box of Cuban cigars and a captains hat, he put the hat on and put one of the Cubans in his mouth and looked over towards her, "Captain Logan Echolls humbly at the service of Veronica Mars"

She smiled at his appearance and leaned back on the seats, "Take me away Captain", she let her hair hang backwards as she rested on her elbows somewhat sunning herself. Logan raised an eyebrow, if she kept sitting like that he wouldn't be able to steer them anywhere.

He maneuvered them out of the dock but once out on the ocean he let the boat steer for itself no impending obstacles in the way, then joined Veronica.

He laid next to her, placing his arms around her small frame and adoringly caressed the hair around her face.

"This is nice" she murmured through an eased voice. They were far away from any people they'd have to pretend for, and it didn't feel wrong what they were doing, they were free from obligations. It was nice indeed.

He extended both his hands on her upper arm then moved them down to her hand clasping it in both of his before pulling something shiny out of his pocket. It was her bracelet the one she chucked at him just a few days ago.

He held it out to her questioningly, before she nodded and watched him put it around her wrist.

"So why wings?" she asked though she had always wondered that about the bracelet.

He shrugged, "Seemed to fit." He smiled pressing his head against hers and looking intently, "You're the good one after all."

She laughed and rested against him her fingers tracing patters on the arm that was holding her, "You're not the bad boy you think you are Logan" she nodded, "I see right through you."

He held her a little tighter, "Oh come now Mars, I'm rotten to the core and admit it, you love my bad boy persona."

"I love this" she commented closing her eyes safely nooked in his arms, "I think we had the right idea when we were kids…running away, leaving Neptune. I love that town you know. The people, my family, it's all I've ever known…but for some twist of fate, I can't be with the person who makes me the happiest when I'm there…but here…on the waters it's like they don't exist."

Logan hated that town, he hated the people, and down right loathed his father, he wouldn't have minded running away anytime if it wasn't for Veronica, and soon enough Lilly entered his life, and Duncan, they were friends…and they meant more to him than his family did, with the exception of his mother that is. Still he couldn't argue her point, nor did he want to, that being on the waters with Veronica made all the bad people disappear, he just wanted to scoop her up and take her away, if only he could convince her to come with.

---

The day had gone by way too quickly for their liking, after spending hours on the boat, Veronica had several messages to answer to on her cell phone, a few from her mother and father checking in and then one from Lilly that brought her to quick attention.

"V! Where are you?! We were supposed to head to the marina today with everybody we're heading to Catalina for the weekend Remember? I can't find Logan either so I'm catching a ride with Dick, if you can get in touch with my quasi-boyfriend will you tell him to be the gracious dolt he is and give you a ride up here. Tell him I'll reward him richly for it." She giggled on the other end as she seemed to be tackled to the ground and shrieked in mischief "Later V, hope you didn't blow me off cause of my dope brother, and if you're sitting in your room listening to the Virgin suicide I'll hunt you down and make you party. Luv ya babe." And that was the end of the message, Veronica's mouth dropped.

"Crap…Catalina!" she shook her head, "Everyone's coming to the Marina! Quick what time is it?" Logan fit for his watch and relayed, "6:40 V…they'd be there already." He offered shrugging it off.

"What if they saw your car?" she asked worried.

"Oh god…do you think I should have hid the I love Veronica balloon in the back seat?" he snapped his fingers and rolled his eyes, "Why are you stressing Ronnie?" he asked coming behind her and placing his arms over hers, "They'll just assume Logan Echolls skipped school to get drunk on his fathers yacht. Not something totally new to the crowd."

"Yeah but-"

"Shh" he said spinning her around and kissing her feverishly, "We're safe remember…no one's around for miles, it's just you and me."

"What if someone suspects something…like why I'm not at school?"

He shrugged, "How did Lil's put it? You're at home moping to the Virgin suicide…but I personally find this a much more effective way of moving on." He smiled pulling her back to kiss her again.

She finally smiled, "I see that." She sighed, "still we should probably get to the island."

He pouted "What? No…Don't you want to stay here with me? It's an awful big island full of noisy people, and no privacy.." he said raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged, "what do we need privacy for Logan?" before pushing off him and getting in front of a mirror to clean up her appearance.

He rolled his eyes in frustration and groaned, "I don't see why we have to rush off to this stupid thing." He grumbled.

"Yes you do, we have to keep up appearances." She insisted.

He smiled, "So does that mean I should act normal and willing take Lilly's reward for escorting you to the party?" the grin didn't waver, "Hmm…incognito could have it's advantages."

She turned around and hit him, her face scrunched in a little fit of anger. No he wasn't supposed to take Lilly's reward, Veronica didn't want Logan anywhere near Lilly…as awful as that sounded. Lilly was after all Logan's girlfriend, Veronica was just the girl that he claimed to love.

He took the hit and looked at her expectantly, "So I ask once again, shouldn't we just stay?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Hey if she's offering…"

Her expression softened and she felt defeated, she couldn't do much by way of persuasion she just knew she wanted Logan for herself, and she wanted to keep things the way they were, but she couldn't have both.

She turned away from him in deep contemplation and Logan rolled his eyes before coming behind her once again putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm kidding Veronica…me and Lil will sort things out…it's about time I stop taking her back…and it's not as if she'll morn my absence she's got enough guys to keep her company."

"Logan Lilly loves you-"

He shook his head, "but not the way that I love you, hell not even the way that I loved her."

Veronica gave a look of sympathy, but she couldn't help but feel torn inside, she knew that Logan cared a lot for Lilly, and Lilly was always doing things to break him down, he always took her back, Veronica knew the feeling…Lilly was just addictive. But now at the same time knowing what she knew and feeling how she felt, she wished that Logan didn't care as much as he did for Lilly, she wanted to be the only one in his life, but she knew that would be impossible, Lilly still had a definite hold on him, she wondered which hold was stronger.

"I loved Lilly, and Lilly loves guys…I can't play second to anyone, just isn't my nature."

She looked at him oddly, "Am I playing second to Lilly?" she asked, not really concerned with the answer, she wanted to know, but she was willing to accept either answer he gave her.

He shrugged, he knew the answer but he couldn't quite get the words out, instead he asked, "Am I playing second to Duncan?"

When he asked her that she was caught off guard, but she found the answer simple, no. No, Logan wasn't second to Duncan. Logan was second to no one, he made his mark on her heart long before Duncan even came to Neptune. He was her childhood love, a soul mate that satisfied her completely, no one loved her the way he did.

Still she didn't answer, she didn't know what to say, and she took his question as an indication that he didn't know how he felt and she didn't want to be the first one to put her neck out and say something he quite possibly didn't feel in return. Still didn't he say he loved her? Maybe she was afraid of something else.

"We broke up remember?" for the first time since Duncan stopped speaking to her, she didn't think of that moment as the worst thing possible, it was slowly becoming a reassurance.

She smiled, and he seemed satisfied with that answer as he placed his hands on her waist and bent down to kiss her, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Then again…this is nice" she nodded as they fell back onto the deck and continued to make out, they got a little further before Veronica pushed him back, she smiled uneasy and hoped he'd understand, while Logan had experience, Veronica was relatively new to everything.

He closed his eyes and nodded, "Sorry...I'm sorry..." he smiled at her and pulled her to rest on top of him, "We'll go slow." He said before kissing the top of her head.

Neither had a real desire to go to the party, but neither knew what to do. It wasn't as if they were getting anywhere on the yacht, they'd try talking and it would lead to memories and even more sessions of tongue-dueling but Veronica always pulled back and Logan pretended he didn't care, still if they were going to keep doing that all night it would undoubtedly drive him crazy.

That's why three hours later they arrived on Catalina Island. They walked the shore slowly together before heading to their true destination which would be a comfortable beach house a mile away.

There was no need to ring the doorbell the party was in effect Veronica merely opened the door and stepped in and at the last moment let go of Logan's hand as he entered behind her.

They parted slightly to look as if they weren't together as Dick came up and greeted them, "Logan! Ronnie! You made it!" he said in his own carefree way that made a fair display of how much alcohol was in his system.

They both smiled feeling relieved, Logan nodded placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Wouldn't miss it for the world Casablancas now…show me to the liquor" he smiled pushing his friend slightly, once out of Dick's sight Veronica bet Logan a raised eyebrow and he raised her a boyish grin, she folded throwing her hands in the air and turning to find her own source of entertainment, preferably away from the alcohol and more towards her group of adoring girlfriends.

"Veronica!" a voice called behind her, Veronica turned answering her name. When Meg came into view Veronica smiled and walked towards her.

"Hey, we're over here." and by "we" Meg meant, Madison, Carrie, April, and Lilly of course.

When Lilly spotted her friend she jumped to her feet in excitement and rushed to hug her.

"Oh V! You made it! I'm so thrilled!" she smiled and motioned for the others to move down so Veronica could sit with them. Madison huffed inconvenienced which was a similar tone by Carrie but April couldn't care less.

Veronica sat and sipped the drink in front of her looking at her "friends" and then around the party trying to hide the pins underneath her skin at what was really going on in her mind. As her eyes scanned the room they fell upon Logan entertaining a group of guys as he often was a source of amusement, and here she was with the girls as they gossiped, for a brief moment their eyes met and they smiled towards one another before continuing their respective conversations.

Later that evening as she was passing a hallway an arm shot out from one of the bedrooms and pulled her inside, whoever was on the other side shut the door then pushed her against it pressing his lips to hers in an oh so familiar way that left her breathless. She kept her eyes closed and smiled when the kiss broke, "mmm…Duncan"

The receiving end of her comment was not amusing to the actual boy doing the kissing, she broke into a smile and began laughing before opening her eyes.

"Oh it's you…"

Logan growled somewhat possessively before taking her again by the arms and pulling her close to kiss her passionately, she seemed to get the message as he traveled towards her neck and she moaned his name aloud.

She pulled him back and looked in his face studying it somewhat, she was surprised when she realized she knew every aspect of it. She traced patterns over his closed eyes and was subtly intimate him before there was a knock on the door that interrupted their actions.

Both widened their eyes and Veronica answered, "Just a sec…" She pushed him towards the closet and forced him inside while he made a grimace, then turned just as the door opened.

Veronica hadn't closed the closet door all the way but her intruder didn't notice as she was already half drunk.

"Hey Lilly" Veronica smiled a little nervously.

"V!" she shouted before taking Veronica's hand and twirled herself dancing before falling on the bed and sighing, "This party is so lame." She admitted.

"Yeah…I was just trying to find some peace and quiet."

"Are you ever gonna party girl?" she asked with a slight drawl of amusement.

"Someone has to balance you out Lil" she answered.

"You lie! There is no such being!"

They both laughed at Lilly's dramatic declaration but it died quickly enough as the closet creaked and Veronica shot her head that way.

Logan was trying to hear them better and open the door slightly, Veronica caught his antics and subtly tried to warn him to stop but he didn't listen.

It was a good thing there was enough liquor in Lilly's system, Big foot could have been standing in the middle of the room and she wouldn't notice, though if a cute young male entered the room Lilly's radar would probably kick in.

Veronica sighed and wrapped her arms around her friend who had laid down on top of her.

"I wish things could always be like this V…" Lilly smiled and looked up at her friend.

"They will be Lilly" Veronica assured her, but Lilly shrugged.

"You never know what'll happen tomorrow."

Lilly was talking about the future and worrying that things would change, it so wasn't the Lilly Veronica knew, and she wondered if something was wrong, what if Lilly knew about her and Logan?

"Yes I do…" she said confidently, "Tomorrow you will attempt sleeping off this hangover then get dressed up and do it all over again, and I…I will curl up with a good book and wane the night away."

"Until I drag you to whatever party I'm going to…" she smiled a little, "Actually I have plans with Logan tomorrow" she made a face and Veronica tensed, "I'm breaking it off with him permanently." She stated. Veronica looked towards the closet and wondered about the boy behind it.

"What do you mean? Why?"

She didn't answer her but continued, "Do you think there's someone else for him? There's got to be…Logan Echolls isn't the one to have a bare arm for long…but do you think there's someone at Neptune that would make him really happy?"

"Lilly you make him happy."

Veronica wasn't sure why she was saying comforting thoughts, she wasn't sure why she was fighting for their relationship when she wanted Logan for herself, she didn't know why any of this was shocking, but she did know that behind closed doors likely sat a very upset guy.

"Not the way I should…I know that, so does he. We both know this isn't going anywhere, it's my fault really, but I've never been the girl for him he's never trusted me, and heaven forbid the day he did let me into his life…I'd crush him"

Veronica merely nodded, this would be the point where she dolled on how Lilly could change and make Logan happy, how everything would be ok if Lilly just tried, but today Veronica could bring herself to no such sympathy, and no such advice.

"You're quiet…" Lilly smiled, "You usually know exactly what to say at this point…you always tell me exactly how to handle Logan…you know him better than I do."

Veronica's breath caught at Lilly's insinuations.

"Promise me you'll take care of him when I'm gone."

That was a breaking point, Veronica snapped out of whatever delusions she was having and pushed Lilly upward to look at her, "What do you mean when you're gone?"

Lilly looked at her a moment before smiling, "I've got a Secret Veronica Mars…A good one." She nodded enthusiastically before closing her eyes and laying back down, "And you'll hear every juicy bit of it…tomorrow." She laughed slightly then for all appearances she seemed to be asleep.

Veronica shook her head that answer not being good enough she poked and pushed her best friend but to no avail, the girl was out cold.

Veronica rolled her eyes and then walked to the closet. She was hesitant to open at first but it soon opened on it's own and out stepped Logan. There were traces of tears in his eyes but he held a smile for her before sighing, "Let's get her tucked in huh?" he said before walking towards the bed and effortlessly picking up the girl.

Veronica followed behind and turned down the covers before Logan put her in the bed. Veronica put the blanket over her and looked down at her pretty face a million things running through her mind.

She looked up at Logan who was staring down at Lilly as well, as if he was trying to figure something out, she took that as a sign to make her exit. She did so quietly, and when Logan didn't chase her she sighed inwardly but accepted it. She was confused about what was going on between them, but she realized she wanted him more than anybody else, she was just worried he'd want Lilly over her.

Those thoughts plagued her mind throughout the entire night and a few more miles into the party Veronica was feeling the day wear upon her, it had started to dwindle down, but at one in the morning it was still going strong. Veronica was tired and longed for the comfort of her own nice and safe bed. Most of the people at the party were either too drunk to properly function without making fools of themselves and the others were off in various parts of the house doing God knows what with God knows who…

"Duncan?" Veronica questioned the fates as he watched her ex-boyfriend emerge from one of the bedrooms. The air in her lungs constricted as she made a beeline for the boy, was he with another girl?

When she made her way in front of him she opened her mouth to speak but he just turned away from her and walked away.

That provoked so many emotions in her she could do nothing but stand there, losing her breath, she opened the door where he had just been and found a girl whose name she didn't know still getting dressed.

"God! He didn't lock the door!" the girl shrieked before fixing her strap then fixing a cold stare at Veronica, "Are you done gaping lesbo?" she asked coldly before walking out herself, "Rooms free now." She snided and made her way through the party once more.

Veronica didn't know where she was hit hardest, but it felt as if all of her insides were about to explode, what was that? What just happened? She wanted to collapse, and at the thought her knees went weak and she stumbled to find a seat.

She settled for the dark corner of the hallway to cry her heart out over what she had just seen, but she wasn't the only one who had caught Duncan and the Mystery woman's act.

After Logan had finished saying his final goodbyes with Lilly, which was much easier to do while she was unconscious, he locked the door so no one would disturb her then re-emerged to find Veronica and get the hell out of there. He walked out just as she seemed particularly taken with something enough to make a beeline towards it. Logan watched with decided interest from across the room. He watched as Duncan blew her off and then a moment later he watched as a woman walked out of the room. He watched Veronica stumble away, and he had half the heart to break Duncan's nose in before he went to her, but really he had no way of explaining that one. As discreetly as possible made his way over to her picking her up slightly then pulling her towards a locked room for which he produced a key and then helped her inside before turning and shutting the door locking it behind him.

"Dick reserves the best rooms for himself and I bummed a key.." he gave by way of explanation.

She didn't really care, she merely curled her knees beneath her arms and sighed wishing the night to kill her quickly.

Logan was at a loss for words, how did one express emotion when the girl you love has her heart broken by your best friend who coincidentally is your love's ex-boyfriend and your ex-girlfriend's brother? Easy…you pretend you understand and you put a comforting hand on her shoulder. After all Logan did understand in a way. He understood what it was like to have someone you care about, take your heart and crumble it. He understood being on the pain receiving end for a love's infidelity, hell with Lilly for a girlfriend it was all he knew, but Duncan was different than his sister…so they thought.

She wiped her eyes and sighed, "I'm so tired of crying Logan…over him…over everything…" it crushed her to have Duncan be so cold to her after what they shared, but at the same time…it wasn't as if she was completely alone, there was a warm boy a few feet away from her and he was tender and caring…well now that he wanted to be he was, and she could honestly feel the pain being drained from her as Logan comforted her.

Gratitude and curiosity came in funny ways, for Veronica Mars, it landed her straddling her secret boy toy and attacking him with kisses while grinding her lower half against him. She wanted to thank him for being there when Duncan was being an ass, and she was curious if he still wanted her after all that Lilly had said, or if he only wanted her because things were strained between them both.

Logan could have indulged in this reality that was his often-time fantasy, but he knew the reason she was doing this had little to do with him and more to do with Duncan. When it was nearing a point when Logan himself felt that he wouldn't be able to stop he pushed her gently off of him and sighed, "Ok…you got revenge…but that's enough…" he said looking back at her.

She looked at him surprised and miffed at being pushed away, but most of all she was confused, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Veronica…you're upset about Duncan and you want to get back at him by doing something that tomorrow you're going to regret…I played along long enough for you to get any revenge out of the way… and hell…I wouldn't mind charting those waters, if it wasn't for the fact that this wouldn't be what it's supposed to be…"

She looked at him strangely, she knew what he was saying was true but she was hurt and offended all the same, "This isn't about Duncan Logan. What if I just wanted to be with you?"

"Then you would be with me…there wouldn't be anyone else on your mind…and when that day comes…no one else will be…it'll be you and me and the best damn night of your life mark my words…but this isn't right and you know that…" he put a hand to her cheek and shook his head, "Now…we can egg his car, convince Lilly to put bleach in his shampoo, and pull any other childish pranks your little heart desires…but I don't want you to do anything you'd regret later V…especially with me…and especially that…"

She sighed, "When did you turn into such a nice guy?" she asked still annoyed but accepting his pushing her back as a way of holding on to her and she would allow it.

"Around the same time Duncan turned into a douche." He answered easily before smiling, "Hows about you and I blow this joint duchess?"

She nodded and smiled, "We could do that?" she asked.

He grinned with assurance, "I'm Logan Echolls, you're Veronica Mars…if you wanted I'd bum Aladdin for his magic carpet. The sky's the limit with me, I can't refuse you."

She laughed , "What about Lilly aren't you supposed to take her home? I thought you guys had something planned for tomorrow." She looked up at him suddenly stricken as if she wasn't supposed to say that, but at the same time the girl was curious, was he really not that affected by what Lilly had said?

"Well if the girl's just going to dump me she can do that anytime next week…I'd much rather spend time with a girl who isn't about to break up with me."

Veronica smiled half heartedly before looking down and asking, "…This other girl is wondering about the best damn night of her life…will the boy in that scenario have anyone else on his mind?"

He brought his hand to her cheek and put her hair behind her ear once more with a smile, "Only the girl he's loved since first grade, no one else."

After she asked it felt like a silly question and the only thing left to do to make up for awkward conversation was kiss him.

They were both single now, unofficially but they were single all the same, they wouldn't have to keep their relationship a secret for much longer, just after the supposed grieving period that would go by much quicker with them secretly meeting in broom closets between classes. Things were looking up.

* * *

And they all lived hapily ever after...oh don't you wish...insert evil grin here...keep reading and review if you like the story. 


	6. Hate is a Strong Word

Disclaimer: I own none of the Veronica Mars Characters.

**Hate is a Strong word, But I really don't like you**

Author's Note: Ok, yeah I know it took so long to get this next one out. It's a long Chapter…and a lot happens…It isn't happy, but this is Veronica Mars…we don't get happy until we get tough, and we get even, and in order to do that…we have to go through a little pain.

P.S.: I apologize in advance for grammatical and otherwise errors, this chapter was a long and difficult process.

* * *

"I think he's cheating on me!" Lilly declared two days later back at school. 

"What makes you think that?" Meg asked while Veronica remained silent.

"Look at him, he's completely smug." Lilly replied, staring intently across the courtyard where her boyfriend was animatedly entertaining Dick and his younger brother.

Lilly sneered, "That is not the look of a man who hasn't gotten any in a while…someone's making him happy and it's not me." She said with a slight pang of rage.

Veronica tensed underneath the table fiddling with her fingers and saying very little.

"What do you think V?" she asked suddenly turning towards her best friend.

Veronica sat up straight as she was startled, "Huh? Sorry…I-"

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Are you thinking about Duncan?" she groaned.

Veronica smiled as innocently as a guilty person could, _"Actually I was thinking about the smile on Logan's face and how I was the reason for it…and I was thinking that he should at least try to look somber and melancholy one would think he'd gotten laid or something…No! No…me and Logan…well no. I mean…other stuff…eh…"_ was the worry written across her face? Could Lilly make out exactly what she was thinking? Veronica turned a bright shade of red at the thought.

They all rolled their eyes at her before piping in their own thoughts about Duncan Kane and his loss for leaving her.

She smiled at them, nobody had a clue… she could blame her mood on Duncan, and no one would know she was thinking about Logan, but it sent a twinge of guilt through her as Lilly once again tried to cheer her up. Lilly was helping Veronica and yet Veronica was betraying her by entertaining several rendezvous with her best friend's boyfriend.

Just then she was saved from their pressuring as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Veronica smiled at everyone then looked back to find Logan who was watching her a moment before walking towards them. When he reached them however he leaned in to kiss Lilly's cheek chastely as she was expecting something more, Veronica stayed silent.

"Ok that's it Echolls!" Lilly said flustered but not overly upset, "Who are you seeing behind my back?" she was almost intrigued, of course she'd be obligated to hunt the bitch down, but if Logan was happy, perhaps it was just the break she needed.

Logan's eyes darted to Veronica, but went back to Lilly's as he wore an innocent expression and raised his eyebrows expressively, "Is it possible? Is Lilly cane suspicious of Muah?" he scoffed slightly knowing she was so the one to talk about infidelities.

Lilly nudged him, "Come on…you can tell me" she bit her bottom lip suggestively and he laughed kissing the top of her head, "And here I thought acting ran in my family, but this jealousy bit is very well done, bravo." He clapped.

Lilly rolled her eyes and pulled towards Veronica, "Ronnie you should spy on him and figure out who it is." Lilly said giving Logan a sneer.

Veronica laughed a little nervously but also at the ridiculousness of the situation, "Sorry Lil, my dad's the sheriff and I suck at all that PI work…you'd be better hiring Vinny Van Lowe."

This statement elicited laughter from all three of them as Logan stepped in between and put his arms around both of their shoulders they entered the high school smiling and laughing.

It was the last good moment for the three of them Veronica could remember…the last time all three were happy.

---

It was so hard to think of Lilly as gone…especially since you could almost feel her there beside you stating Lilly-Like things. She always had a tendency to linger.

She pulled a similar stunt on April first…disappearing for a week, they sent out search parties, and we all found out she had been partying in Cabo…but there was such a widespread thought that she had been kidnapped that she was dead…but now…we had all seen the pictures, this was no prank. Lilly was dead.

That fact alone made it difficult to blame her, for Veronica's misfortunes.

---

The following week Logan and Veronica had kept their relationship secret, and Lilly was edging nearer and nearer to the truth it made things complicated, and this secret of Lilly's was looming over all their heads.

"She's not stupid Logan! She's going to figure it out…I thought you were breaking up!" Veronica shouted angrily.

"We are Lilly just keeps putting it off, she wants to find out who I'm cheating on her with first."

"That's not what she tells me, she said that she was going to tell you yesterday but you had to do something with your dad."

"I did."

"Was that before or after we went to the beach?" she asked an eyebrow raised.

He shrugged.

"Logan!" she said growing annoyed, "Look, you can have her or you can have me, but I hate this closed door stuff… incognito and trench coat business."

He smiled at her and pulled her towards him, "I thought you said secrets were hot." He mused with a raised eyebrow before diving in and attacking her neck with his lips.

She couldn't help but respond to his antics as she moaned, "I-I…do but…God that feels nice." she whispered giving up all intention of arguing with him.

After a few more miles of tongue dueling she finally pushed him off her as Logan groaned, "I should really be going…" she said in between fondling.

"Do" kiss "you" kiss, "have" very long kiss, "to?" Logan asked sitting up and pulling her back to him. He needed her there for a few more minutes.

"Yeah, dad gets back today he's expecting me to be at home…but I'll call you." She said with a bright smile.

Logan simply couldn't let her leave, he pulled her back and began kissing her neck in a way he knew she'd respond to.

"I could probably stay for a few more minutes" she said smiling and dropping her purse as she crawled on top of him.

A few more minutes turned into a half an hour, Logan was going nuts and if his surprise visitor didn't arrive sooner he wouldn't be able to resist giving more of a show than he intended.

"Veronica…?" a voice asked from behind, decidedly female, and decidedly surprised.

Veronica stopped moving as she heard Lilly's voice, Logan however peaked his head around the girl on top of him and smiled.

"Lilly, what a surprise!" Logan yelled with excitement.

Veronica jumped off of him and began gathering her things before vehemently apologizing, "Oh God…I know what this looks like and believe me Lilly we wanted to tell you sooner…Oh god-" Veronica bit her lip as Lilly put a hand up to silence her.

Any other girl would be receiving endless threats only after a demonstration of how worthless the girl really was. Lilly was prepared for this, or so she thought. She envisioned walking in on Logan and some other girl, muddle through Logan's pointless words and show both the girl and Logan how much Logan still wanted her. She'd saunter towards him and give him a mind blowing kiss before threatening to destroy the girl and keep him wrapped around her little finger…but this was Veronica. Her best friend, she was quiet, not sure what she'd say, what she could say?

Logan however had a few endless words, "What Lil no witty comebacks? You look rather speechless."

"I… "she looked around and finally to the ground.

Veronica was seemingly the only one surprised by this, and she gaped at Logan unsure how he could be asking such flippant things when he was the one metaphorically, barely, caught with his pants down.

He continued, "Ah well…I guess you get the point…you see I know how you were coming here to break up with me, but unfortunately I'm dumping you first…come on Lil say something…you owe me that much" he said coldly.

She shook her head looking towards the ground, perhaps the only thing she'd ever take seriously, "I'm sorry Logan." She nearly whispered before running out.

Logan watched her and finally released the breath he had been holding in, not daring to look at Veronica quite yet.

Veronica however was peering into him her mouth open as realization was setting over her pretty face by way of distress, "You used me…" she whispered in a broken breath, "I trusted you…and you betrayed me…" she cried. He couldn't bring himself to look in her eyes that were quickly gathering moisture, he didn't want to hurt Veronica, and in using her he was terrified because most of what he had told her was truth, he did love her, but not enough not to hurt her…or maybe too much he had to hurt her.

"Are you going to say anything?" she asked the rage in her voice, "Are you going to explain or even apologize… anything?!"

"…do you really need an explanation Veronica?" he asked in a somber tone.

She swallowed hard the disappointment that had consumed her, "No…I suppose I don't." she shook her head, "goodbye Logan."

When she was out of earshot Logan whispered back to her a sad goodbye, before laying back in bed determined to drink the night away.

---

One o' Clock, Two O'clock, Three O' Clock, Logan still couldn't find peace even his actual Vodka was of no help. He couldn't get her face out of his mind, she looked so broken in his eyes, and it was his fault she was hurting.

---

Two O'clock, Three O' Clock, Four O' Clock, Veronica was still waiting for his call. It was pathetic and she knew it, but she was waiting for him to come back to her, anything that would show her it wasn't all a lie, that some part of him cared.

---

Three o' Clock, Four O'clock, five O' Clock, Lilly was finishing a letter, tears in her eyes she applied lipstick watching her reflection in the mirror, her mascara was smudged, but it only made her smirk wider and more sinister. There was a knock on her door, she looked back at it a moment fear and unease entering her eyes but vanishing a moment later. She kissed the envelope sealing the letter letting a few more tears fall, "Showtime Lilly Kane." she whispered holding her head high. Getting on a nearby chair she dropped the letter into the vent before fixing her room as it had been before then met the door. Her hand went to the knob and turned it almost mechanically, "I was wondering when you'd come..."

"I'm sorry it had to be this way…"

"Oh stop your crying…" she said moving past the figure, she tossed a glance over her shoulder, the look in her voice filled with disdain, "…show some taste."

---

There were days Sheriff Mars hated his job, he had to keep thinking of all the good he could do by seeing the bad and sometimes those thoughts worked, and then there were days like this. He had gotten the call at 6:45 that morning, not waking him up as he was already beginning his morning routine, he was in fact dressed and ready for work, but he wasn't expecting such a welcome home party.

"Sheriff Mars… it's just this way…" deputy Lamb commented placing his hand out in the direction of the body.

Warily the man walked but was immediately repulsed by the site, "God…do the Kane's know yet?"

The deputy stuttered, "They're being informed as we speak sir."

"Good…Give me a fifty mile quarantine I don't want anyone near the body, and have forensics in on this one immediately…by god…What am I going to tell my daughter?" Keith asked to no one in particular but with a heavy weight on his shoulders as he kneeled, when most of the men were out of sight his eyes watered and he put a hand to his mouth resisting the urge to vomit at the sight of Lilly Kane's horribly ravaged body.

She laid in a typical contorted way that screamed foulness, left in little more than her underwear in a pile of mud, dirt, and blood.

---

(Veronica POV)

News traveled fast in a city like Neptune and within the week the investigation ensued, Dad even had his prime suspect…Jake Kane. That's when the road got tougher and the stakes got higher. Mom couldn't take it anymore and turned to drinking…my world was falling apart completely. To set things even more off I got a letter from Logan today…it wasn't so much a letter but a place date and time on the back of a pizza hut napkin.

_Pool House_

_Today_

_3:30_

I was crazy for going…but I had to…he might have been the only one that could console me…but would he want to console me? Did he need consolation? Could things be more fucked up?

They could.

"Hi…" she said numbly while entering the open door.

"Hi." He returned in the same tone.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked unsure why there was hope in her voice when there was no hope in her heart.

"Actually I don't…"he turned to look at her, "I don't want to see you Veronica…ever again actually…I want you to leave. Neptune if you can manage it, and if nothing else I never want to talk to you again…now that I've said that…I think you should leave."

Had she heard him right? She lost her footing and her breath stumbling over the words that weren't forming in her mouth or in her mind it took so long to process what he was saying but she wanted to cry just from the tone in his voice.

She couldn't very well move after a blow like that, but she didn't have to, after Logan had finished his speel he had left her there and went back into the main house affording what looked like one last look at her…and when he was gone…the girl broke…and tears fell from all the fallen pieces of her one time happy life.

---

That was not to be the last of her torment…that would have been too easy.

School was now a week before getting out and in all the time since Lilly's murder she hadn't been able to step on solid ground once. Neptune High became a nightmare of sorts…some students even went so far as to nail a dead rat inside her locker. She was paying for the sins of the father, and her executioners were not merciful…but then…unexpectedly…an invitation.

"Hi Veronica" Meg said approaching her.

"Oh…hey Meg…" she said clearly downtrodden.

After noticing her tears over the letter in her hands Meg pocketed it. Her face contorted into a look of disgust as she read over the insulting words.

"Look V…you have to fight back, you can't let them get to you like this…here come to the party." she said handing Veronica the invitation.

It was from Logan…well not precisely it was an invitation to Logan's annual bash…Veronica was surprised he was still throwing it, and surprised that he had invited her, but there her name was in pretty golden letters…and as pathetic as it was…she longed to hear from him.

She was warily suspicious of the party but at the same time it was Meg…and Meg wouldn't steer her in the direction of any harm, maybe things were looking up.

---

Or maybe she was quite possibly the most naïve person in the world. The whole blow out hadn't so much held a trace of joy for her. There were glares, sneers, rude comments galore, but the extensive grabbiness she suddenly elicited from the crowd provoked unsurpassable disgust.

Why had she gone there? What was the point of being humiliated and grabbed left and right? Feeling completely isolated, Meg so far had yet to show, and Logan…he took two seconds to look at her before turning away making a beeline for his father's liquor, an unreadable expression on his face.

She was ready to leave, but unfortunately Meg had been her ride home, she was stuck at the party with no one and nothing normal (for her) to hold on to.

Well into the night Veronica pondered calling her father to come and pick her up, but she could imagine the result of that affair…her father was the last person she'd wish to subject this kind of humiliation.

Finally she had the notion to just walk home she rummaged through her things making sure she had gotten everything and told a few people who didn't entirely despise her goodbye.

"Hey V!" Dick called out to her as she was walking towards the door, she turned to look back at him smiling for lack of judgment.

"Dick…"she said with a bit of apprehension on her face, she knew Dick had been teasing her behind her back most likely causing rumors, or at least she had heard that he was, but somehow she still tried to see the good in him, that he was just bending to what everyone else was doing because at one time they were friends and she refused to believe that things wouldn't go back to normal.

"Hey..." he repeated catching up to her, "You're not leaving are you?"

"Yeah…I really should be getting home." she replied.

"No…"he slurred, "you can't leave yet…" he moved behind her, "The party's just getting started…Hey guys come on…" he said calling over a few other O9er males, who quickly surrounded her.

"Veronica says she wants to leave…we can't have that can we?" Dick asked the crowd.

They all shook their heads and groaned at the thought of her leaving and began moving closer to her. She went from being depressed to surprised and now to unease as the males and the wandering hands returned. Shoulders, back, stomach, all were subject to their fingertips as she was tossed between them, rapidly making her panic.

Suddenly her feet left the floor as she was hoisted upon the shoulders of two jocks who were roaring and grunting like primitive cave men, and suddenly the room had joined in the commotion hooting and staring at Neptune's latest mistake, Veronica Mars.

She now even more so had seen the error in venturing out to be one with the wolves, instead she would be eaten by them. Everyone was laughing and in attempting to smile, she never saw it coming.

Moments later she was enveloped in thick red liquid, her hair, face, dress, ruined. It took her a minute to process what had happened, but sure enough she was set down on the floor she looked over to the side where a mirror was placed and her lips quivered at what she saw. Dick's goodbye had been a la Carrie style and she was a mess for all of them to laugh and point at. That desperate cling to her past popularity suddenly seemed pointless. How were these people so cruel to her? People she had known her entire life, had helped, had befriended how stupid she was, but she was so dependent on them. She bit her bottom lip and tried not to cry in front of them, but it didn't work, she felt the tears fall down her face and raced to get out of there.

---

Twenty minutes later the party was ending, Veronica saw people coming in crowds out of the main house and making their ways to their respective O9er cars, lifestyles of the rich… Veronica had no such car yet as her father had to use the LeBarron that night after his own car tires had been slashed. She pulled her knees closer to her chest and held her breath almost worried that if she did breathe they would know she was still nearby and come to finish the job.

She had ran into the pool house after the entire fiasco trying to hide, but anyone could see there was a trail of red paint leading into the house. There, in the privacy of a place she had come to both love and hate she curled up in the corner and cried on the cold tile flooring beneath her shivering body. It was a cold night and she was drenched bits of her felt worse than others including where she had been man handled, but she made no movement to clean herself up she could hardly move in fear that her entire frame would melt and fall apart if she did.

When they had all left it was a half an hour after her attack, something cleared them out of there quickly, she didn't know what, she didn't really care. Her eyes were open for one reason, she wanted to see him, she wanted to see the man who had invited her here for all of this, but he wasn't there.

Suddenly there was a rattling at the window and the screen door opened wide, it was him.

He didn't see her at first, but he was looking and she had gasped when he came in. When his eyes met her frame there was a trace of something unrecognizable in his eyes that elicited a breath from her.

"Why are you still here?" he asked with no emotion whatsoever.

She hugged her knees tighter and refused to answer him, looking towards the pool.

He wouldn't take her silence, marching to the corner he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her upwards to face him, "Why did you come here tonight?" he asked harshly.

She was startled by him, and already being a helpless mess she just stared into his eyes begging him why. Why he had done this to her? Why he had used her? Why he had thrown her away? How could he have done all this to her when they used to be so close? Had things changed so much? Even Lilly's death. How could he hate her so much now?

Finally she looked down and asked, "Why did you invite me?" she tensed underneath his grip but made no move to push him off of her yet.

"I didn't" he sneered, and she shot a look upwards to him, "Someone did." she said producing the invitation, "Why did you ask me here if all you were going to do was ignore me the whole night?" it was an easier question for him to answer but she had some more from pent up pondering and aggression she finally shook him off of her, or attempted to but he held on, "Is this what you wanted?" she asked too weary to fight him off but too angry to leave, "Do I really mean so little to you after…everything?" for the second time she ripped the jewelry from her wrist and threw it somewhere in the room.

Logan was at first confused by all of her actions, the usually passive Veronica Mars gaining a bit of feist, but her questions were hitting him like a pro and he tried acting unaffected but he was dying inside.

"Why did you do this Logan?!" she yelled at him waking him from his thoughts, when he found her eyes they were piercing, she deserved answers but he didn't have any, instead he pulled her closer to him and brought her mouth to his in a crushing way.

She fought the kiss at first but eventually conceded getting precisely what she wanted from him ever since the day Lilly had caught them. There was nothing sweet or easy about this kiss, it was pure raw and full of emotion, but when he had to breathe Logan pulled back and his expression was empty, he couldn't even look her in the eyes, he pushed her gently to the side and looked downwards.

"Leave Veronica…now." He managed to say through grit teeth.

She shook her head, entirely too dazed confused and hurt after what he had done, how he had given her so much to look forward to before, ripped it all away and humiliated her stripping her of every ounce of joy, then kiss her like that…a kiss she couldn't even describe, but one that filled her with hope only to be crushed a second later when she was asked to leave. She couldn't take anymore of Logan's ups and downs, she wished she could but it was too much for her heart to bear, she wasn't equipped to handle this, she didn't know things had to be so difficult. In terror and pure confusion she took one last look at him before turning and walking out of the pool house.

In her delirium and confusion she walked steadily turning back only once to see him, but he had disappeared. When she had turned back to face the direction she was leaving she nearly fell backwards at the sight of Lilly in front of her. Her eyes widened and she was convinced she was crazy. As Lilly took one step forward Veronica took a step back afraid of the vision before her, Veronica looked back to see the edge of the pool, when she looked up again Lilly was gone. Veronica stepped forward to try and find her friend again, she felt so lost since Lilly had died, but there was nothing. Though a moment later Logan came to the window.

"What are you doing?" he asked with neither menace nor grace, it was monotone as if he didn't have the will to be emotional with her anymore that night.

She was startled by his voice and shook her head as if to apologize, but in doing so she felt dizzy…or maybe it wasn't the headshaking that made her dizzy, because a second later she was drifting in and out of consciousness, she stumbled a bit to the front, then to the back. She was too close to the edge, and before Logan could manage to call her name she lost her footing and fell backwards, there was a loud clank then a splash then no sound at all.

Logan couldn't move his feet fast enough to get to her, his whole body had stiffened in watching her teeter back and forth, but it was a wake up call to see her fall. He had to fiddle with the screen door it wouldn't open fast enough and his hands were shaking, finally when it did open he ran outside to see where she had fallen.

There was red in the water, Logan assumed from the paint he grabbed on to the metal bar and used the ledge to jump into the water, his hand slipping slightly on the pole where there was a slippery substance, he didn't notice it at first his main priority was to get her out of the water he pulled her up and laid her nearby then got out and proceeded to try CPR.

"Come on Veronica" he begged between breathing air into her and pressing her chest down to get her to breathe.

It was down to the wire and he was breaking down inside from pure panic he couldn't lose her like this, he couldn't. He continued to try when everything else told him to give up.

"You can't leave me here alone Mars…I need you." He pleaded with her.

Suddenly her chest rose slightly and she coughed up the water in her lungs leaning to the side and moaning in pain.

He couldn't stop his heart from beating so fast or the quick relief and slow gratitude that overwhelmed him. She wasn't gone.

Picking her up once again he cradled her in his arms bringing her back to the pool house and setting her down in the bed.

There was red on her cheek from where he had parted her lips to give her mouth to mouth and he examined his hand where he had slipped. He saw more red paint he wiped it off on the sheets then lifted her head upwards to put her at a better angle when he noticed more red…it wasn't paint. He put his hand to the back of her head and felt the warm liquid caress his hand through her hair…it was blood.

"Oh God…Veronica" he breathed clearly panic stricken. He called the police stating his emergency but they informed him that the Lilly Kane Murderer had confessed and had caused a huge commotion on the Coronado Bridge which would not be cleared for possibly hours.

Logan didn't even hear what the man was saying about Lilly's murderer, he had lost Lilly and now he was losing Veronica…there had to be a way to get some help to her. After he finished berating the deputy on the line he hung up and turned back to her. Taking his her small hand in his he pressed his lips to it and used her hands to wipe away the tears in his eyes.

"This is all my fault Veronica…you shouldn't even be here…you…you deserve so much more." he confessed, he stood up and paced away from her whispering, "I never wanted you to get hurt…I never wanted this…"finally he turned back and desperately continued, "Oh Wake up Veronica…so you can hear what I'm saying. This is what you wanted right?! You wanted the truth here it is! You want to know why?" he asked kneeling by her side and whispering, "Why I've done this to you…" he begged as his voice broke, he strained with the words.

"Because I…" He kissed her brow and shook his head, "Because I love you Veronica." he fingered through her hair looking down on her with fear, "Yeah I know I have a funny way of showing it" he replied knowing what she would have said, "I'm sorry I hurt you. God I'm so sorry…When it started I didn't really …that is to say I only wanted to get back at Lilly…and maybe at you too I don't know... I wish I'd never had done it."

He looked down, "I thought whatever I felt for you was dumb…emotions left from the past…I never thought that…that I'd have ended up meaning everything I said." He looked up at her almost expecting his sappiness to bring her to life the way things worked in the movies, but when that didn't give he added a harsh tone, not towards her but towards himself, "The plan was simple enough…break two girls hearts with one lie, What a joke that the lie was probably the most honest I'd ever been with myself.." He nodded in affirmation as if she would contest him unconsciously, "I meant it you know…I did love you…then and now…I just didn't…God Veronica I'm so afraid I'm gonna lose you too, you're better off without me! So wake the fuck up and go find someone who's going to make you happy!" he said getting to his feet and pointing out the door, "Don't go for the pretty boy jerk…who's gonna get you killed."

She smiled up at him, "You're not that pretty…" she said weakly before putting a hand to the back of her head, "my head hurts…what happened?" she asked before opening her eyes to him.

"Veronica?" he asked his voice going light as he knelt down beside her, "You fell…" he answered still amazed.

"I fell...I...I don't remember" here eyes were fluttering shut and Logan panicked.

"No..no stay awake…Veronica, stay with me come on." He begged.

She afforded a hand to his cheek and closed her eyes, "it's ok…I…" she began but the words fell as she drifted back unconscious and her hand fell, he caught it and dropped it a second later reaching for her face, "Veronica!" he tried panic one more time, "Veronica wake up!"

"What have you done?" a voice asked from behind.

Aaron Echolls looked downright distraught as he walked in on his son hovering over a body.

"Logan, what did you do?" he asked rushing to his son's side and pushing him away slightly he himself then hovering over her, "Veronica…" he breathed in shock. He turned back to look at his son and put a hand on his shoulder, "Is she…" Aaron didn't want to say dead but it was written on his face.

Logan pulled back, "No…no she's not…just.." he tried to convey what happened, "She fell out there in the pool and hit her head on the bar…she's here one minute gone the next…God dad…" he said putting hands to his head.

Aaron shook his, "This is going to be ok son…I'll get help."

Logan looked both ways and shook his head sadly, "I already called the sheriff department…no ambulances…something happened on the bridge no one can get here."

Suddenly there was a shift in Aaron's eyes, "You called the police?" he asked almost menacingly.

Logan nodded not really catching the tone in his father's voice.

"The police are on their way here?" Aaron asked with a hint of worry.

"No… there's a problem on the bridge…" as if saying that made it more real he added, "Damn it!" and hit the wall in frustration.

"Don't you worry about this son…we'll find a way to help your friend." Aaron nodded with reassurance.

---

An hour later a private doctor was finishing the four stitches she needed on the back of her head. It wasn't so much a bad concussion but the impact had caused a small scrape of the head which was the cause of the bleeding, really Veronica wasn't that bad off a little sleep and she'd be fine the next day.

Sometime in the middle of the night Veronica woke up, startled at first unsure where she was, and when she realized where she wondered why, also why her head hurt so badly. To her utter surprise Logan was sitting in a chair opposite the bed in what appeared to be an uncomfortable position, but he was fast asleep. She removed the covers and walked through the house from the Echolls' guest bedroom.

She honestly didn't know where this would take them, she honestly couldn't remember all that happened. She remembered going to the party, she remembered Dick, she remembered the other guys picking her up…and that awful red paint, she remembered hiding, waiting really for him to come for her, sure enough he did…she remembered that kiss…and his tone afterwards…but the rest was a blur, she had woken up and there was a doctor in her face stating the obligatory welcome back.

It was a welcome back to remember, and one she didn't care to repeat as her head was killing her, but Logan was by her side the entire time. He held her hand, though he didn't say much, the look in his eyes was sweet. She could faintly hear his words that had offered comfort but she wasn't sure they were real. Maybe this would be a new start for them…maybe.

Those happier thoughts were interrupted, as she peered down the hall she saw two maids talking in hushed tones.

"Isn't that the sheriff's daughter?"

"Yeah that's her…it's no surprise you know."

"What's that?"

"Tonight…I mean you know about her mother right?"

"Liane Mars?" the woman asked with a hint of surprise.

"Complete alcoholic." The woman said assured, "It's no surprise that either…considering her husband's a complete Lunatic…chasing after that poor Jake Kane."

"That's awful…I'm so sorry for that little girl."

The other woman scoffed, "Well she had better get her act straight or she is going to end up just like her mother. Can you believe tonight? Getting drunk and falling into the pool what little taste."

"Is that what happened?" the woman asked incredulously but hungry for more gossip.

"It's the news with the staff…but it's what Bailey was told straight from Mr. Echolls."

"But how would he know, he was out with-"

"His son most likely" the other woman shrugged.

Not being able to stomach anymore Veronica turned on her heels and gathered herself a moment before walking straight past them her head held high.

She left that house, left the 09 neighborhood, and crossed straight into her own. She walked all the way home, and this time she didn't look back.

* * *

Yeah…so that's what it is…Review…cry…laugh…let me know. 


	7. Getting Tough

Disclaimer: I own everything I've written that wasn't previously written or directed, acted out by any of the cast or crew of Veronica Mars.

**Reflections of Fate: Getting Tough**

Author's Note: I'm sorry for how long it's taken me to get this chapter out, it's kinda taking me a while to get a lot of these chapters out, my inspiration has dwindled, but if you really like this story then let me know and I'll work harder on it and get more chapters out quickly. There are a few recognizable scenes below but I'm going in different directions furhter into the story.

* * *

Mischief was in the air at Neptune High it was the first day back to school and already several pranks had been pulled, but the real excitement through the halls had to have been the rumors flying about the queen of their entertainment last year, Veronica Mars. The few days before Summer ended there were last minute parties to be planned and executed, that's when the rumors collaborated to a sweet sense of mystery.

"I heard she joined the marines! She shaved her head like Demi Moore and is currently waiting deployment for Iraq."

"I heard she's the reason Steven McClain's parents split up, she's a home wrecker now living in the poor poor side of town."

"I heard she broke down and tried to commit suicide after Logan's party, the Echolls had to pay for a doctor to come and see her. Poor Logan, first his girlfriend and now he actually had to help the witch who was dragging Lilly's name through the mud."

There were more. Odd fantasies about how she went to prison for shooting a guy in Reno, truth was nobody knew much about Veronica Mars these days. Though her rating with the criminal element easily sky rocketed when she helped the known criminal Weevil Nevaro skid off three years in Juvie for auto theft of several expensive cars in the 09er area code. Friends came in strange ways, though it was more of a mutual obligation between the PCHer's leader and the tiny blonde PI, or so they played it off as such.

A real friend came however in the viably sweet form of Wallace Fennel, before Veronica had saved Weevil, she had rescued Fennel from his grasp.

---

It was about two weeks until the first day of school, during a lovely stroll in dog beach she had come across a rather pathetic looking male duck taped to a showering center with nothing covering him except the silver material itself. Veronica sighed as several people gawked and snickered at the clearly down trodden guy. Veronica stepped closer and Wallace tilted his head back, he saw the camera around her neck and glared.

"Welcome to Neptune." She said simply before taking a pocket knife from her back pocket and cutting him down. A few people sneered at her one so bold as to ask why she was a party poop, she didn't even think a comment like that deserved her fiery wit so in putting her pocket knife into her bag she flashed her tazer and the crowd magically died down eventually disappearing.

He just looked down still embarrassed "Thanks…" he mumbled.

"Don't mention it-" she said with a final grunt as she cut through the thick tape.

She helped him down and got him some new clothes and even drove him home. The next morning she was honestly surprised however when he showed up on her doorstep.

"Come in." she said with a shrug she kept her eyes on him mistrustful as always but slightly curious, "Is there something you needed?" she asked not bothering to sit down, she put her thumbs through the loops of her belt and watched him like a cat.

He waved at her front door and stepped in when she asked moving about easy and excited like, "Ah so you're Veronica Mars…makes sense now."

She stepped back a bit, shock and mistrust in her eyes, "Wait…how do you know my name?"

He stopped looking around to catch her eyes before smiling, "Yeah, I forgot to ask you that one yesterday…you know when I was all tied up and that, but now, it's cool…uh anyway…I actually got your name from a friend." He explained, "see after you cut me down I talked to this kid, Dennis Sleen?"

"Slein" she corrected.

"Yeah him…anyway he works down at Sac-N-Pac…picked up my application yesterday…and he said Veronica Mars was the one to go to if I had a problem."

She crossed her arms firmly against her chest, "Really?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah" he continued with enthusiasm, "And…well I kinda got a problem" he answered letting his voice drop.

"Well…you're not duck taped to a shower center naked…that's better than where you were yesterday" she said nodding.

"Yeah yeah, see that's what I'm talking about, the guys who did that said they're gonna do more if I don't get back this video tape."

"What's on the tape?" she asked shortly the wheels in her mind constantly turning.

"Well a couple days ago I was doing this pre-emp for film for next semester and I recorded something I shouldn't have."

She raised an eyebrow for a response.

"They were bashing in the windows of some kids' car…a real bang up. Anyway the kid came out with a few of his friends and a big fight got started…I go to break it up and the cops show up. I got made as the guy who had the camera but when I went to show them…no tape."

"Who does the car belong to?"

Wallace shrugged, "I don't know…it's a big yellow thing though…stands out…over the radar…not like the sweet LeBaron out front, superfly." he smiled, and she rolled her eyes at his brown-nosing.

"Oh yeah…gets the men reved up that Baron does." She quipped, then after thinking she smiled, "Big Yellow thing…hmm you wouldn't happen to have been in the 09er district were you?"

"You mean the hillsides with the rolling mansions?"

She smiled signaling yes and he nodded.

"I'm on the case Fennel." She said holding a hand out to shake his.

"Alright." He drawled taking her hand in a sloppy shake. They smiled at one another, but it didn't last long as she expected him to leave and he stood there still checking out her house.

She smiled a little tightly, "This would be your cue to exit."

He seemed to give her a slight once over as if judging the situation, "Mind if I sit?" he asked backing into the couch.

"Uh yeah That's Backup's spot," she began her pitch and volume rising in small panic that she'd have a movie watching cretin on her hands if she didn't' do something quick "and he doesn't take kindly to-"

"Oh who's a good doggy" Wallace cooed as Backup appeared a lazy tongue to the side and the clear lavishing written in his eyes, Veronica rolled her own, some attack dog.

Finally Wallace stopped petting Backup and looked down as if he was ashamed of something, "Veronica…I can't pay you anything…"

She seemed to shrug, "This one's on me."

"Really?" he asked looking up startled and excited, she nodded with a smile to top her ease, "Well hey…I do have …" he reached in his deep pockets and pulled out a few bills, "Let's see…sixteen seventy…"

She raised her eyebrow, sure she didn't charge as much as her father, but sixteen seventy was just silly, besides she'd give anything to get to do this to Logan, in her book he had been the lawyer, jury, judge, executioner and final nail in her coffin where innocence was concerned…she'd richly pay him back.

"That's enough for a medium pizza." He offered with a boyish grin.

She would have told him to leave if her stomach hadn't been growling the way it was, conceding she picked up the phone and called the only place in Neptune worth eating pizza from, no matter how many bad memories it evoked.

Soon enough they were munching and laughing to the latest episode of Family Guy.

---

Veronica had solved that case and got the tape back to the PCHers before anymore damage could be done to Wallace. The car indeed had belonged to Logan and when he asked her for the tape it was one hell of a confrontation.

---

"Veronica..." he seemed to whisper her name in shock.

"V you know this guy?" Wallace asked dubiously.

She just smiled, "I thought I did at one point." She answered keeping her eyes steady on him.

"Ronnie…you cut your hair." he asked in shock almost.

"Three points to captain obvious." She shrugged, "Lilly always wanted me to."

At the sound of her name Logan was panged and he looked down, he was still reeling over the snark in Veronica's voice, as well as her appearance. Gone were the soft flowing locks of gold he so loved to run his hands through, gone was the soft voice that inspired confidence with any gentle words she might have spoken, gone were the flip flops and heels that subtly held her childhood femininity and innocence and here was a short haired, sharp tongued, combat boot wearing vixen that looked ready to pounce on any given enemy. Veronica 2.0 was fierce, but he hadn't seen anything yet.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her finally. At his words Veronica almost wanted to cry, she wouldn't because she wasn't that girl anymore…but it didn't change the sting she received from the memories. That night he had asked why she was there with such disdain and annoyance it tore through her frame, the thought that he still thought of her as such was rage provoking.

"You asked to see me." She said tightening her jaw.

Finally he looked towards Wallace in confusion then back at her, "You? You're the one who helped him get the tape back?"

She smiled, "And another five points…what do we have for the boy Johnny?" she asked in her best imitation of a game show host, "Surprised?"

Well by the daggers in his eyes he was angry, and yes very surprised, "Do you have any idea what was on that tape."

"I gather some rich jerk's car getting a make over."

He pulled back at her words, "And so you're helping them get away with it?"

"Looks like…oh come on Logan after what you did to Thumper you had to see it coming, and what now, Oh no..witty bitty Wogan Can't dwrive Big Bird for a whole trwee days. Color me not concerned."

A time ago Logan might have explained himself, but not to her he thought as a realization came over him, "You came her just to laugh at me didn't you?" he asked as if the thought shocked him.

"Well what do you know, the boy is a winner after all, I hope you enjoy this year's worth of loathing and hatred you sorry son of a bitch" she stepped closer to him keeping her tone level and her gaze intense, "after what you put me through last year it will be my personal mission to make sure your life is a hell not worth living." She glared and he gaped. Wallace stood with a pensive expression as she turned grabbed him by the arm to walk towards her car leaving very wide eyed Logan behind.

"What was that about?"

"Wallace you want this friendship thing to work…no more questions." She snapped and he shook his head but got in her car anyway.

---

Yes, she was bitter. It happened that night, the night she left the Echoll's mansion and returned home to find his father wasn't even home to drill her that evening about being extremely late. She had taken the words of those two employees so harshly, upon entering her own home she began seeing red. How could her father do this to them? How could he chase her mother out? Go after the man who had just lost his own daughter? Did he really think that Jake Kane murdered Lilly?! That was absurd! She began thrashing things about in her anger she wanted to destroy everything, but she was still extremely weak. When she finally calmed and the house was a mess she laid in the center of the room in a fetal position when papers caught her eye. She scrambled on the floor to see them, the Lilly Kane files. Everything in there was what ruined her life, that stupid investigation.

As her eyes scanned the pages and she took in all the details of what her father had discovered a hand flew to her mouth and nausea stretched through the walls of her frame. "Oh God." She whispered before finding the nearest porcelain retching disposal device.

"My father was right…" the corners of her eyes formed small droplets of water as she came across that realization. The Kanes were covering something up, and most certainly Abel Koontz did not murder Lilly. The past few days had been very hard and strained between her and her father. Veronica believed whole heartedly that her father was wrong and insisted upon telling him as much as often as she could. They were fighting because of her mother leaving and while she loved her father she was angry with him for doing this to her. Now she hated herself for doubting her father, it was a realization of just how much popularity mattered to her, that she was willing to side with her friends rather than her father. Her friends who still had stabbed her in the back…her father would be there for her forever, realization setting she now knew the only man a girl could depend on, was her daddy.

---

That night dreams came roughly on the blonde one. She had cleaned up the mess she had made in the house even cleaning a few areas that she hadn't destroyed and finally fell in bed her head still fighting her every step of the way.

"I don't blame you for being angry V."

"Lilly?" she asked startled.

"The one and only. Naturally."

"Oh God Lilly I miss you so much…why…"she cried, "Why did you have to leave and now…everything's so messed up."

"Veronica listen to me…stop crying, you stop shedding those tears right now. Don't cry because I'm gone, find out who killed me. And don't you dare cry for Echolls after what he did…you don't cry V. Don't you dare…I'm gone now and it's up to you. I need you to get tough. I can't rest until you do. Get tough, and get even."

And with that final speech Veronica awoke with a jolt. Standing fiercely she went to a drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors, she watched herself in the mirror placing a façade of determination on her face she hacked off her golden locks. When she was done she knew she'd have to go to a stylist to get it even but she didn't care, there were still streams falling from her face, but she was eased as if cutting off her hair had released a giant weight from her shoulders and she now knew who she had to be.

---

She started there, and made more progress as the days passed, getting rid of clothes she thought would portray weakness or frailty, to eventually enrolling in a martial arts class. She couldn't afford the actual class but the instructor was a friend of her fathers…one who surprisingly hadn't turned his back on her dad. He offered her private lessons in between classes. Once she was good enough, she was able to work as an aid in sparing with the others who did take the class.

It was arduous and stressful, not just the physical routine, but the emotional and mental training she underwent. She would often joke after that summer of training, that she didn't have a backbone; she had to grow one from scratch. Still she appreciated everything she learned and achieved by the end of the summer.

Her instructor along with her father who was extremely proud gave her a present for how hard she had worked, stating that "Should what she learned ever fail her it was always good to have a little backup". A black and shiny 700,000 watt tazer stared her in the face she blinked a bit feeling the weapon out. Finally she was ready. It wasn't as if Veronica Mars was going into battle or anything, oh no…Neptune high was more like a Grand Dios war and she would be the latest turn of events they had ever witnessed.

---

It wasn't until Logan Echolls was being man handled from behind by the latest excuse for Neptune's spiraling discord, Sheriff Lamb, had Veronica stumbled to class, oh she wouldn't have missed that picture for anything. She even saluted him as he was leaving, he had to know who was responsible for his arrest.

She was running late to school that morning due to another case, a case that ended with her one bong in surplus, she had a particularly good idea where to stash it.

---

"That's cold man." Wallace noted sliding into an empty seat by her at lunch, actually there were no occupied seats next to her in most classes, and certainly not at lunch.

"Huh?" she asked being startled by his sudden presence.

"With that Echolls kid this morning, he got a three day suspension cause of you."

"Yeah. And?" she asked a bit irritated.

"What did he do to make you hate him so much?" Wallace asked concerned.

"Wallace, look if you don't like what I did, or if you're about to explain to me the do's and don'ts let me save you the trouble go sit somewhere else." She said exasperated.

"Woah, woah" he raised his hands in defense.

She dropped her sandwich and sighed, "I'm sorry Fennel." She admitted after catching how stunned he was at her nastiness.

"Hey V…I'm sitting here cause I want to. The way I see it, I can either sit with the guys that laughed at me, took pictures of me, and humiliated me, or I can sit with the superfly chick who cut me down, so chill…I ain't about to pop you one or anything, promise."

She had a lazy grin on her face at the end of his speel that thanked him for forgiving her unease "Sorry Bruddah," she joked before shaking her head and sighing, "Just…the whole friend thing's kinda new-"

"Oh so I'm a friend now?" he asked full of himself.

She rolled her eyes, "You're teetering."

"See…friends share friend's brownies…" he smarted while creeping a finger towards her plate.

She lowered a fork over the back of his hand, "Oh jump back wild child!"

He laughed and pulled back, "So what classes you got this semester?"

Frowning she picked up her orientation papers and checked her next class, "Trig…le sigh." She exuded the utmost of a yawn.

He reviewed his schedule, but didn't say anything while she waited expectantly. When he still didn't speak she grabbed it from him, "Oh for heaven's sake," her eyes scanned the paper and landed on his next class, "Ooh…Office Aid." She looked up at him like a cat about to pounce on it's meal and he instinctively leaned back, pushing her brownie towards him she drawled, "Friend." She smiled with her big blue eyes and he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Nah…that ain't right…"

She pouted, "What isn't?"

"You got this cherry lip big blue eye thing goin on that's going to make me regret sitting at this table isn't it?"

"Uh huh."

"Should I ask?"

"Un Uh" she smirked.

The bell signaled for them to head back to class and she walked with him back into the building chatting happily about plans for after school.

---

Logan was not amused. Veronica's stunt cost him a heavy beating, and his father took his car away, right after he got his car fixed. No, he was down right enraged. After all what the hell was her problem? She was the one who never called, never picked up any of his calls, and then he gets back from Europe to find that she's taken her dad's side of the case. He couldn't believe it. How could she just betray Lilly like that? How could she betray him like that? No, he didn't believe it. He didn't believe the rumors that flew and buzzed around his head, but then he saw her first hand. The day she helped that Fennel kid and stole the tape proving those PCHers bashed his car, without the tape fixing his car landed on his father's bank account which earned him yet again another beating. Veronica had changed, his Veronica was no more, and in her place was a two-timing evil witch spawned from hell itself. She would pay.

---

He was so angry one could assume he wasn't thinking straight as he pulled into Dog Beach. He was going to enjoy giving her a taste of his hell. Sitting on top of her LeBaron with a few of his lackies he waited for her to show up. She did a few minutes later with Wallace in toe. How cute, he thought to himself while twisting the crowbar in his hands.

"Hey Veronica Mars" he said jumping off the hood of her car, "Do you know what your little joke cost me?"

"Well I'm pretty sure you won't be getting your bong back." She said the cheery smile never leaving her face.

He wasn't laughing, her indifference to his intimidation made him grit his teeth twist his hands against the crowbar and grip it tightly before slamming it against one of her car's headlights. "Wrong answer would you care to guess again?"

Not backing down a step she followed, "Clearly your sense of humor."

Gone was her second headlight.

"Nope. You're usually so good at pop quizzes. No, the correct answer is my car. That's right. My Daddy took my T-Bird away. And you know what I won't be having. Fun, fun, fun." He smirked, but he really didn't intend to go any further than that, he just wanted to intimidate her. Secondly he was angry, as if everything that had happened was just now weighing down on him and damn it he wanted to hurt her. His betrayal could never be as big as hers he weighed.

"Uh-hey Logan." One of his friends started to get his attention raised to the impending sound of roaring motorcycles.

Turning around Logan caught sight of Weevil Nevarro. Logan's jaw relaxed, Ok so maybe his purpose was there to harass Veronica, but he'd never let Weevil hurt her. For the past few days he had caught Weevil's sudden interest in Veronica and the threats made, this coupled with the rumors that Veronica was in trouble with the PCHers made him stand attentive. He stepped forwards placing himself even more between the two.

Getting off his bike he seemed to cluck his tongue, "What do we have here? Vandalism? No, no, no. Only vandalism that happens in this town goes through me."

Or…maybe Weevil was protecting Veronica? From what him? Well sure…crowbar in hand headlights smashed…seems easy to see but what? Like Logan would ever really hurt her. He kept his voice steady, he was a little startled but he didn't want to stir trouble…for once, at least he wanted to keep Veronica out of it, "Listen Man, I don't have a problem with you."

Weevil shook his head getting more in Logan's face, "That's where you're wrong." As Weevil stepped forward he took the crowbar from Logan's hands who might have argued if it wasn't for the shock factor.

Felix, a PCHer, hung off the side of the SUV the Loganites had arrived in pulling out a cd and making a few derogatory comments.

"Hey yo. Is this O-Town any good? I mean my little sister likes it but you know, she likes ponies and juice boxes too."

As the bikers laugh Logan was weighing his options as to how he was going to handle the situation.

"I suddenly feel like I'm in a scene from 'The Outsiders'" Wallace threw in

"Be cool, Sodapop." Veronica replied.

As Weevil made his way towards the SUV crowbar in hand the actual owner showing discomfort spoke up, "Hey that's not his car, that's my mom's car."

"She can bill me." he replied, before hitting the SUV in the middle of hood, followed by taking out one of the headlights before going for the hood a couple more times. Each taking their own sides the four of Logan's lackies worrying and many of Weevil's crew hung in glee.

"That's it." Weevil said before handing the kid the crowbar he used to damage his mother's cars "Head for the hills. I'm not gonna say it twice."

It didn't take long for them to make their way to the car, but Weevil had other ideas for Logan. "Except for you. You, say you're sorry."

Right that wasn't even on the agenda, Logan was through with his shock and now he was annoyed. Chuckling softly he added , "Rub a lamp." then winked and smirked.

His hands on his head Weevil saw the opportunity and aimed for his gut as Logan inhaled causing the boy to lose his wind and fall to the ground.

Veronica had enough, she even winced at Logan going down but her voice didn't catch up with her quick enough before she could prevent another punch.

"I said, say you're sorry."

After a moment Logan was standing again and staring Weevil in the face he looked at her a moment she wondered if that was what she wanted. Did she want Logan to apologize? Did she need it?

"Kiss my ass."

Well either way she wasn't going to get it. She winced again as Weevil decked Logan a second time he went down and Weevil laughed.

"Now…" Weevil threatened a third time. Logan stood and sent Veronica a second glance his nose bloodied and Veronica couldn't take it anymore. "Let him go." She said quickly.

"Are you sure? I could do this for a while."

"I don't want his apology." Ok perhaps I did, somewhere deep down, but I couldn't take the thought that I wasn't ever going to get one.

Weevil seemed to glare at him and he got the hint to get back to the car with a last muttering to his friends emanating his snark.

"Thanks Weevil" she smiled.

"What'd I say? Weevil love you long time." He smirked blowing a kiss through the air.

With a rolling of the eyes she nodded her thanks.

"My uncle has a body shop on the highway. If you come in, you know, I can make sure your body gets the full service treatment."

"Weevil." She said with warning.

"I'm sorry was that too dirty?"

She raised her eyebrow which was the last of her answers before they parted ways.

"So how does it feel to have your own personal Motorcycle gang watching over you?"

"I tell you those Hell's Angels got nothing on guardianship than that Weevil."

He laughed then put his arm around her shoulders, "Pizza?"

"Definitely." She smiled.

Getting tough, good job Veronica.

* * *

Review and make me happy. 


	8. Getting Even

**Reflections of Fate**

Dis: I own none of the Characters from Veronica Mars, or any of the settings plot etc, the story is my own though.**  
**

**Getting Even**

Author's note: So sorry this took so long to get out, it was like murder trying to get down everything I wanted to get down, thanks fans who reviewed, it's cause of you guys that I kept up with the story! More ups and downs to come folks.

* * *

**  
**

I came back with a vengeance, a promise I had made to Lilly in my subconscious, a tight hold over my heart to right the wrongs done to me and make everyone who had hurt me pay.

The break down, who was on my list? Well I'll point them out to you in picture…

_I think I was the most naïve person in the world looking back_

_There were glares, sneers, rude comments galore, but the extensive grabbiness she suddenly elicited from the crowd provoked unsurpassable disgust._ Note here Yeah, the glares, sneers, comments, grabbiness, and this…this might have been my strike of vengeance on the entire 09er group if I only had the time, but don't worry my list is long enough.

_Feeling completely isolated, Meg so far had yet to show._ Why? Meg's the sweetest person on the earth…so why had she left me there? No…don't worry the world wasn't entirely turned upside down, Cole he was the target in this scenario. I can't say that I was entirely too happy with Meg after she had left me there. If she had only been there to take me home when I needed her to…but the truth was Cole was the reason I was stranded.

_Finally she had the notion to just walk home she rummaged through her things making sure she had gotten everything and told a few people who didn't entirely despise her goodbye. "Hey V!" _Oh yes, the ring leader in the whole affair, and most likely the mastermind behind her humiliation, he wasn't alone… please the most planning that boy had ever done was on a Bimbo Garfield Schedule, food, girls, sleep, girls, and girls.

Next were the drunk 09er males who tossed me back and forth between themselves, as fun as it would be to go after all of them…there were really only two I cared to punish, Casey Gant, and Caz Truman, they hoisted me on their shoulders while …he was the bastard who drenched me in red paint.

So far that's Cole, Dick, Casey, Caz, and Luke, but no I am not a fem-nazi in disguise hell bent on destroying the males of Neptune. Madison Sinclair and Carrie Bishop were the worst of it, they made that night legendary. The next day you could download the video stream of my one night special humiliating moment, just in case you missed it the first time.

And then…then there was Logan. You would think that saving a girl's life would cancel out breaking her heart…it didn't, but then it also left a bad taste in my mouth where revenge was concerned. He was really an enigma in all of this. I didn't know where to stand with him, or against him… he made me fall for him, then he used me to hurt Lilly, when I needed him the most he ignored me, when I confronted him after my humiliation he turned me away, but when I was really hurt…he said so many things that could not be ignored.

Oh he was still the jury, judge and executioner, the odd thing was, he didn't really do much in the beginning, he just stood, idly by, using his own methods of torture to bring me down, but I'm guilty of not reconciling.

So wondering why I didn't answer his calls? Or why I never called him back? I was terrified. I couldn't take the thought he'd ask me to "leave Neptune" again…it was just…painful. He could only hurt me if I let him, I was learning quickly I didn't want to let him. I didn't want to let anyone in anymore, just me and Dad…that's all I could trust.

I said he would pay, but the only time I feel enough passion to hurt him is when he's nearby…otherwise thinking about him…I only want to cry.

---

Being a PI's daughter, let me tell you the blackmail never ends. Now before you start judging me do I need to remind you that these people, these vicious people, they were my friends? There was a time when I would have done anything for their approval. They used my trust, my naiveté, my hopes and dreams just to hurt me in return. If I had any innocence left they crushed it.

---

Cole was an easy target. What you thought he was perfect? Don't be delusional. Sure he was dating Meg Manning, and yes he hadn't so much as glanced at second base…well at least where Meg was concerned, but Seventeen? Popular? Good looking? And that small sad half smile he'd use when talking about his less than physical girlfriend? What desperate, attention starved, Cheerleader wouldn't eat that right up? Cole had a fifty, fifty shot with the Pep Squad half of them said yes, while half of them said no, all of the yessing done behind Meg's back.

---

"Amber?" Veronica called out in a faux-pep voice.

"Veronica?" she replied as air headed as ever, though paying attention Veronica could sense the distaste in her voice.

"Like oh-my-god, it's been forever! Hey!" she smiled

"Hi, y-yeah it has been." She replied glancing around to assure herself that no one was watching her interact with Veronica Mars.

"Hey, I was like thinking, Pep Squad Auditions are coming up, and I so totally want to make the cut. I know-" She began cutting off the other girl who was about to suggest how bad an idea like that would be, "Why would Veronica Mars, loser extraordinaire these days, want to be on the Pep Squad, and I was like Duh! The Pep Squad is like uber cool and maybe then I could get my friends back. But like…I need your help. "

"Look Veronica ….no offense but, you're going to have to find someone else, Ever since last year anyone seen hanging out with you is totally uncool and I can't be seen with you…otherwise someone might think I'm uncool."

'Wow…did you do all that deducing all by yourself there Amber?' Veronica rolled her eyes inwardly, but her expression shifted towards the melancholy and made with the tears, "…Cole said you might be understanding…he said that you wouldn't be like the others…" she sobbed.

She looked confused, "Cole said that?" she asked in disbelief.

She nodded with a sob, "He said that there was one girl on the squad that would help me…that he and Meg had been having some problems…but that…you and him had been getting close and that…you were even nicer than her."

Beaming Amber smiled thinking to herself, "Really he thinks I'm nicer?"

'No he just thinks you're stupider…glad to know he was right.' She smiled dreamily and nodded, "Uh huh!"

She swayed uncertain but in the end as if she had made her decision she leaned forward to whisper, "Ok Roonnie…come by the house this afternoon and I'll help you out."

Gotcha.

---

It was a simple drop really, just a small transmitter now located in the earpiece of Amber's telephone, one sandwich trip later and the drop was made.

After which Veronica played out the pep routines and caught up on old gossip, it almost made her forget what her life was like now. That made her angry. How could she forget? How could she forget how they all had turned their backs on her? She couldn't. She wouldn't. Sure she'd smile with Amber now but she wouldn't let the temporary hidden truce between them melt her desire for revenge.

Three hours later she was tucked in her Lebaron. She took a last look at the home and began driving away. Her mind was numb and she was drifting through the roads not sure where she was going until she ended up in a parking lot. Her hand moved mechanically towards her seatbelt and she unfastened herself out of the car. Stepping stoically towards the grass patches and finally to a magnificent marble structure, depicting an Angel with lilies overhead.

She ran her fingers across the engraved letters where the headstone laid. "Hello Lilly." She smiled a little unsure.

Her eyes glanced downwards, "I'm sorry I haven't been around lately, school started again… "she sighed, "It's not as bad anymore. I'm still the talk of the town, oh aren't you jealous." She laughed.

Finally she retreated to comfortably sitting down and leaning against the foot of the statue. This wasn't the first time, she'd often sneak away as she could to go and talk to the ground that had become Lilly Kane, it was no substitute mind you…but it was better than nothing. When she was there it was like she didn't care anymore about being tough, she could just remember what it was like to be happy. She'd dish on new guys, gossip, even plans of revenge came out like teenage conspiracy that Lilly would have loved. Sometimes if Veronica was upset over something she could almost feel the consolation by being so close to her friend.

She sighed, "I'm going to get them back Lilly. All of them." She vowed not knowing she had an audience.

"Well isn't that special." a familiar voice scoffed.

Veronica was startled into a sitting position as she turned back, her eyes landing on Logan.

"Come to desecrate her grave now?" he asked in a harsh tone that made Veronica narrow her eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

And he laughed, "Oh no no no, you see I have a right to be here, I have a right to sit next to her and talk with her, because I loved her you on the other hand-"

"Hated her? Wanted to see her die?" she laughed shaking her head and finally standing on her feet, "Oh come on Logan, what else did I do to Lilly Kane? Huh? I'm so guilty. I even had an affair with her boyfriend before she was murdered. Oh but what does that matter I'm a whore now didn't you know? Besides the guy was just using me anyway" she said harshly then furthering her sarcasm to a sadistic point she continued, "Oh wait…maybe maybe I was using him…yes I see it now, he was so innocent in the affair. I seduced him, and Lilly's dead because of me." She crumbled, part of her even believed that, but right now it was about getting even with Logan or at least getting things out into the air, "Jokes on me because I actually ended up falling for the guy…it's too bad I can't fall for any of his bullshit anymore, I'm sure he has a lot of it to offer, so go on with your indignant little looks and snarky comments, lead this rebellion against me, and so help me Logan it won't even make a dent, you don't know the girl in front of you, she lost her ponies and sunshine and picked up tazers and lies to survive. Get it yet? You. Can't. Touch. Me." she waited a beat before picking up the rest of her things and walking past him. Somewhere, somehow she knew, Lilly would be proud, even if it was only proud of how well Veronica could lie about how much Logan meant to her.

Logan watched her speech not being able to get a word in edgewise and by the finish he didn't know what to think. To hate her, to love her, to pull her close to him and steady his world, or to shake her by the shoulders and turn hers upside down, there was one truth to it however, and he realized it even more as he turned to watch her walk away, he didn't know Veronica anymore…and he didn't like it.

He turned towards Lilly's headstone and sunk to his knees.

"Why aren't you going after her you dolt?"

He sighed, "I'm with the girl I want to be with."

"Uh, earth to loser, this girl's post-mortem" Lilly said a tight annoying smile on her face.

"It doesn't matter."

She rolled her eyes, "uh yeah, it kinda does, cause any fun we could have would kinda be considered against the law…and that is a scandal I soooo don't want to be a part of, ew."

He laughed, "God I miss you Lilly."

"Of course you do I was totally Fabulous." She said with a smile bringing her shoulders up her eyes shining.

"Why did you go away?"

She sighed, "Because I had to…" her lips pursed at the corner of her mouth.

"I loved you."

"I know."

"I need you."

"Oh please…you've never needed me." she laughed.

"I do now…I need you to come back and fix things."

She got angry, "No you need to get off your lazy broken hearted ass and fix things yourself, you're not dead, you can actually do something. Go. Live. You know that's what I want."

"I don't want to forget about you."

She scoffed, "Are you insinuating that you could?"

He only smiled, "I'll be back." One of these days, he'd say goodbye and not I'll be back, but that day was not today. Today he still needed her, he still missed and mourned her and he wasn't sure he'd ever be over that, but it didn't matter, because at the moment he had no one else. He felt alone…Lilly was gone, Duncan was as good as a drone, and Veronica…God…his Veronica…she was a new creature entirely. He wanted to know her more, he wanted to know her weaknesses now so he could find a way to break her back into the girl she was before, because she was an easier target, and at the same time, he was almost thankful for the new Veronica, one that wouldn't be broken by what he said because he would say it all just to break her. He didn't even think he was being rational about it anymore, but he had to blame someone, and it was easier to blame her than it was to blame himself, not that he didn't anyway.

"I can just see you two conspiring away both of you haunting me day after day." He smiled faintly…when an idea formed in his mind and his smile formed a sinister grin.

---

"Cole how come you didn't tell me you wanted me to help Veronica?" Amber's voice filtered in from the computer Veronica sat at.

"What? Veronica?" he laughed, "Are you delusional the girl's a nutjob."

"Huh?"

"Yeah she's a loser, I don't even want you breathing the same air as her baby." He said with a pseudo charming voice.

"She said earlier today that you wanted me to help her get ready for Pep Squad auditions." Amber relayed with utter shock.

"Uh…I have no clue what you're talking about, or what she was saying to you, I hate that bitch."

"Oh my god! I spent like two hours with her after school today because I thought you wanted me to." She said on the verge of tears.

You could practically hear Cole rolling his eyes and wondering why he was sleeping around with her anyway, "Amber…Amber…" he waited till she calmed down, "Amber. "he said clearly annoyed, "Relax it's not like you're going to die from spending one afternoon with her damn. She isn't that HIV infected." He laughed at his own stupidity.

"S-so you're not mad at me?"

"Uh, not really, but I can't believe you'd hang out with her."

"It was the worst two hours of my life." She assured him.

"So what do you say you come over and…we could have a little fun." He asked now the disgusting topic of Mars floated away from their conversation.

"Now?" she asked a bit uncertain. That was odd to Veronica who would've assumed Amber would have jumped at the chance.

"Well if you'd like me to find someone else I'm sure I could."

"No. No." she said with a hitch of worry. Yeah that's right go off on your little booty-call, Veronica rolled her eyes, "I'll be right over."

---

Right, now all Veronica needed was the money shot. She sipped her coffee. It wasn't even that late, but she hadn't been sleeping well the past few days, her mind set only on the vengeance that would soon be taken.

She had been waiting at Cole's house for Amber to get there, after she had arrived they didn't stay at his mansion for long.

They took Cole's truck down to the Marina, Veronica groaning at the familiar scene. She sighed rolling her eyes at her own misery. There had been many parties, and if she looked a little further left she could see Logan's Yacht. She shook her head determined to kill the memories.

She could now see them both on Cole's 35' Silverton, Amber with a sheet draped around her and Cole in all his birthday suit glory, Veronica had to avoid gagging as she snapped away. When she had enough pictures she merely sighed sitting back and watching them. She contemplated what she was doing, was it wrong? What if Amber really loved him? Should she ruin that? Sure Cole was an asshole for what he was doing to Meg, but Amber had actually been sweet earlier, well striking that whole phone conversation. . .

"What? Trouble in paradise?" Veronica mused as Amber must have said something Cole didn't like. He was glowering over her small frame. Amber was trying to back track she stepped a few feet away from him, but he met every step. Their voices now were beginning to travel and Veronica could hear bits and pieces.

"No Cole, It's ok!"

"Do you really expect me to just dump her?!"

"Baby listen to me Meg doesn't love you! Not like I-"

_**Slap**_!

Veronica's eyes widened in pure horror as everything moved in slow motion, the back of Cole's hand meeting, or crashing as it were, against Amber's exposed cheek, Amber cascading to her side from the force. Her arms scattering in front of her to keep from falling face down.

"Don't you ever talk about Meg!" he yelled, a heated and passionate expression on his face. He finally melted, bringing a hand to his mouth realization setting in over his handsome features. He knelt down towards her, Veronica could only assume by his lip movement that he was apologizing. Amber was crying, and to Veronica's amazement so was Cole. Amber brought her arms up and around him bringing him closer to her shushing him and comforting him. Veronica felt sick watching the display. Getting to her feet she turned and walked away back to car to figure out her next plan of attack, but as she walked away, a single pair of eyes traveled after her.

---

Logan was befuddled and annoyed, "One hundred and thirty seven? Christ are you for real?" he asked incredulously, he dropped two hundred easily on the counter and took his product while shaking his head and taking his change. Walking out of the electronics store he got into his X-Terra and opened his package. "You better do what you're supposed to." He warned as he fingered the small device, "How does she have so many of these things?" he wondered aloud before placing it in a small compartment he had built for a flower vase.

Twenty minutes later he was carrying the vase with white lilies down to his belated girlfriend's grave. Picking up the previous vase that sat by the foot of the statue he set his own identical one down. He fingered it somewhat before laughing nervously.

"Hey Lil, how's that, you still make me nervous as hell." He shrugged, "I know…Veronica right? I just I need to listen in on a few of your conversations. " he looked down amused, "And I don't know if you'd be furious or thrilled over me bugging her…She still talks to you. I know it's my fault she doesn't talk with me…but she betrayed you Lilly! She betrayed Duncan! And…she…she betrayed me…I can't just let that go. I need to know why she'd turn her back on all of us, and I need her to know that it was wrong!" he turned away from the statue angrily, he could practically hear her rolling her eyes at him and whispering how he was such a dolt before she'd kiss him and make him forget there ever was a Veronica Mars…even if it was for just a little while.

The breeze carried a scent of jasmine and vanilla, or perhaps it was just his imagination as he thought of Lilly. He inhaled taking it all in and refusing to let go of the moment until the scent was gone and he became hollow once more. He didn't turn to face her grave but merely smiled and tossed, "I'll be back." over his shoulder.

---

Neptune High was unusually quiet that morning. She received her usual comments and jeers, but nothing too explicatory or derogative which Logan or one of his nimrod Neanderthal cult followers would strive for that particular cut of the day. No, things were quiet…as they were before a storm.

"Hey superfly-"

She jumped nearly a foot when Wallace put a hand on her shoulder from behind.

"God you startled me." She said melting into a smile.

"Jumpy?" he asked amused.

She raised an eyebrow before shaking thoughts of Cole and Amber off, "Yeah a little I suppose."

"Well relax girl, it's a beautiful day." He said before twirling off down the hall to what she could only assume was his next class. She shook her head with a smile before turning to walk towards her own class; she was stopped suddenly by a pair of dark piercing eyes.

"Cole." She said breathlessly by way of greeting, as she attempted to get around him.

"Veronica." He answered turning and stalking her steps, "Did you get everything you were looking for last night?" he asked sporting an intonation of malicious surprise.

Her breath hitched as she thought of all the possible ways out of this scenario. 'Keep with crowds Veronica ' she thought to herself, when she realized the halls were relatively empty. Cole seemed to notice this too and took it upon himself to pull her down one of the hallways where seclusion greeted them even more.

"I didn't see anything-" she began, but he laughed and shoved her against the lockers.

"You're damn right you didn't…" he said excitedly, he rubbed his eyes as he was sweating a bit nervously, "I love Meg!" he insisted hitting the locker next to her head, "And you're not going to do anything that would come between us.." he said in a whisper as he nudged her hair back with his nose taking in her scent. She stiffened being underneath him, clenching her fists tightly she was about to push him off her when another from the hallway gasped.

Veronica sighed looking downward eased not even bothering to see who her savior was, while Cole turned and backed up a few spaces horror on his face.

"…I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Meg spat clearly upset. She tore off down the hallway her tears vibrant, while Cole ran after her shouting her name.

Veronica crossed her arms letting out a deep breath trying to slow her heartbeat down. She hadn't realized how trapped she truly felt, and she didn't know why she didn't react sooner than she did. Was all that training for nothing if a guy like Cole could just intimidate her? When she emerged from the hallway she once again was subject to the quiet whispers and gossip trailing down the main halls of Neptune high. The latest scandal of Veronica Mars, she could just imagine what this looked like, the nicest girl in school catching a glimpse of something which caused her to run away in hysterics while her boyfriend emerged from the hallway with none other…than the home wrecker, jailbait, army of one Veronica herself. She didn't care…much. No it didn't bother her, what others said, that wasn't the Veronica she had grown to be after the past summer, she was stronger than this. Stronger than their words…stronger than all of them…except-

"Veronica Mars…why am I not surprised? What? Paco the pool boy gang leader and Willy the sidekick aren't enough to get your jollies going?" Logan asked with a sneer.

She paused a moment before shaking her head at him. He should know better, and in a moment there was a spark of recognition in their eyes and Logan felt the guilt without her witty retort.

"Hey Ronnie if I knew you were that easy I wouldn't have bothered!" Caz shouted as she was running out the doorways herself. Logan turned back at the jock with widened eyes as everyone else turned to gossip and hushed murmurs. Logan shook his head, had Veronica changed really that much? There was only one way to find out.

"Hey what up man...you running after Ronica? Where you goin?" Dick asked with his usual laid back drawl.

Without turning Logan lifted a hand signaling the parking lot, "Gotta talk to a corpse about a girl."

"Whatever man…but if you're skippin, then I'm surfin." He said trailing after his friend but splitting ways after asking Logan for the umpteenth time if he was secretly going surfing without him.

"Hey Dick wait…" he smiled, "Can I borrow your ride..?"

"You wanna take the hummer?" Dick pouted.

"C'mon man…you're not surfing today anyway, Miss Blanch will torture you if you miss her Bio Exam."

"But Logan-"

"Dick, do I really have to remind you of our last Tijuana trip and our new friend Chi Chi the stripper with the Adam's apple?"

Dick's eyes widened as he produced the keys, "That's cold man."

"This is worth it man." He repeated before taking off.

---

Logan was right, her eyesore of a car was parked in the Cemetery's parking lot and there was only one place she would go. Logan pulled his laptop from the back of the car and plugged in his extended battery, tapping into the listening device he planted near Lilly's gravesite he could hear violent sobbing. Why was Veronica Crying?

---

"Lilly what's wrong with me?!" she shrieked, "I'm so stupid…" she cried, "Lilly I don't know how to do any of this without you…"she laughed harshly, "They all think I've changed…I haven't…just like slipping on a mask you know. I could never be you. You were always…well that's what you were…no one could tear you down Lilly the great! I'm just…Veronica…" she sighed leaning against the statue once more.

"No…no you're right. I'm Veronica Mars you'd say, you'd tell me to pull my head up put my shoulder's back and stick it to them. And that's what I'm going to do. Because I'm Veronica." She laughed a bit easier now, "You know Logan…he used to think I was an angel…" she looked down and shook her head.

_Logan could see her from where he was, and thankful he had chosen to take Dick's black hummer over his bright yellow X-Terra, now watching her coupled with hearing what she was saying…had a stirring effect on him._

"What do you think Lils am I still an angel?" she waited a beat as if expecting an answer, "How bout one of those hot crusading angels sword and justice in toe? Can I have that?" she sighed as she asserted herself that being an angel of justice was suitable, "Now I just have to expose Cole." She shook her head, "I mean could you ever believe it? He's dating Meg Manning for heaven's sake!"

_Logan's ears perked up, so what was this about, he wondered._

"I never would have even thought him capable of yelling at a girl let alone back handing her!"

_Logan jerked back unsure of what he was hearing, "What? Who did he hit?" he asked inaudibly towards Veronica._

"And why hasn't Amber said anything, why would she keep going back to him if he smacked her around? Do you think he hits the other girls that he's sleeping with on the squad?"

"_Wait, Cole is cheating on Meg with Amber…and other girls? And he beats them?!"_

"God…when he dragged me into that hallway at school today…I couldn't even move, that bastard…I was afraid of him Lils…I mean you would think after this summer I wouldn't be afraid of anything anymore…guess I was wrong." She sighed.

"_This summer? What happened over the sum-Wait…Cole put his hands on you?!?!"_

"I should go…Dad's waiting for me at home…I miss you Lilly…have I told you that today?" she smiled shaking her head sadly, "I still miss you so much…nobody understands what life is like Lilly-less as much as I do…well maybe he does…no…I know he does. He wouldn't be half the ass he is if he wasn't still in love with a ghost…He loved you a lot you know? I guess it would be hard not to. I loved you too. I never meant to hurt you the way I did…with Logan I mean…and you know I don't think he wanted to hurt you either…well maybe he did…You did give him plenty of reason to want to, did you have to take every bit of advice I gave you to get him back…then break his heart over and over again? If I thought for a moment you didn't love him…But I guess that didn't really matter either did it? You loving Logan even in your way caused him pain, and me still in love with him…God he can be such an ass…Tell me it dulls Lilly, tell me it doesn't hurt as bad tomorrow." She sighed looking down at her watch as if she was waiting on Lilly for an answer, after not getting one she sighed again and nodded, "See you soon Lil." She said before picking up her things and heading towards her car.

---

She was long gone before Logan started up the hummer and drove numbly back towards the school, he still had to pick up his X-Terra, then drive home.

He didn't answer any of Dick's questions, or stick around to talk to anyone else before he jumped in his car. Once home he didn't stop to greet his mother or father before trailing to his room and falling on his king sized bed to mull over everything he learned.

That listening device certainly was worth the money, had he any doubts now. He sighed.

"So Cole's an abusive bastard who's sleeping around on Meg with half the Pep Squad…and he threatened Veronica today at school…Why would he go after V? Well…obviously she knows his secret…Shit…Cole's going to hurt her if she spills said secret…C'mon Veronica don't be that stupid…" he prayed silently, but rolled his eyes at his own pointless desire, "Veronica won't stop till she's dragged Cole through the mud. " it almost made him smile, but scared him more than anything else.

"Tomorrow I won't let you out of my sight V…" he vowed before letting the sleep he didn't know he had been longing, take him over.

---

But tomorrow wouldn't be soon enough. Veronica decided to drive around for a bit before stopping back at Neptune High when classes were finished. She had a bit of business still to take care of, and she wanted to try and get in Amber's locker to try for a lover's spurned Journal, if she was fifty percent lucky Amber kept a journal, and if she was eighty percent lucky it might be in her locker, she'd just have to be really lucky that Amber was ditsy enough to write about Cole.

Making her way towards the school she could feel a pair of eyes on her but she didn't know from where she turned and in a paranoid state her heart fluttered a bit before she reached the doors. That feeling wouldn't go away, and for good reason as she was dragged into the nearest empty classroom by gruff hands, only to meet what she feared from the beginning.

Only one thing now trailing in her mind as she stared into Cole's seemingly black eyes, "Getting even …not your best Mars"

* * *

Ok now...Review Review Review...hmm...and if you have the time Review. Lol, I love Reviews. 


	9. Things Change and Things Stay The Same

**Disclaimer:**Plot's mine...everything else...I only dream of owning.

**Reflections of Fate: Things Change and Things Stay the Same**

Author's note: Uh…the chapter says it all.

Author's Response: new I'm responding to the reviews, so give me more of them.

Naberrie, Thank you so much for always reviewing, and I realize that I have made Logan a rather unlikable character, but this Chapter should clear up a few things as we delve into his head, regardless of that fact, yes you are right, he's an idiot.

GotChikinSoop: Don't worry there's some LoVe in here, but she isn't really rescued, because Veronica knows how to kick tail.

Belle: Lol I look forward to many more of those OMGs

For all loyal readers: Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing, you guys make writing my obsession, and if I didn't catch you this time you didn't review last chapter, REVIEW THIS ONE.

* * *

He held her in place by a raw hold on her neck with one hand and used the rest of his body as a brace pinning her against the wall. She struggled a moment trying to get out of his grasp.

He leaned in and whispered as he had earlier, "Do you have…" he tightened his grip on her, "Any" he emphasized, "Idea, what you've done today?!" he yelled.

She was sure there was no witty retort springing from her lips as the oxygen level was seriously decreasing but if it could be seen there was a small smile on her lips. She couldn't reach for her tazer as that would send herself a shock as well, but she wasn't helpless, not anymore. Using her other arm as leverage she brought it up to her ear and squeezed his fingers tightly between her shoulder and her neck ducking her other shoulder and getting it as flat against the wall as she could turning slightly and forcing his fingers to snap backwards painfully, she brought her elbow down over his arm breaking his hold on her neck then elbowed the side of his face roughly causing him to stumble backwards. It wasn't so much her strength, for which she had little, or her size, for which there would be no intimidation, but the mere shock of fierceness the tiny blonde had donned a numbing surprise that slowed him down considerably.

Still not slow enough as he reached out and managed to get hold of her ankle causing her to stumble and fall on her face. She hit her head hard on the ground before she felt her body be dragged back within the class room, suddenly he was on top of her growling.

She struggled underneath her and reacted as an animal would being held down, he attempted pinning her arms but as he leaned over she bucked up into him doubling the momentum causing him to crash over her head as she used her surprising strength to reverse their positions, using his propped up knees she pushed herself up and delivered a swift kick to his groin before running in the hallway grabbing onto the first person who she met in the hall which just so happened to be none other than Casey Gant.

"Veronica?" he asked as she slung into him, she was in tears by now and Casey was at a loss for what was happening, he looked at the room from which she had just emerged as Cole got to his feet and jumped out of the room. Veronica jumped somewhat before instinctively putting Casey between herself and her attacker.

"Cole?"

Cole had been staring intently at Veronica with a scowl on his face that resembled a wolf eyeing his prey, but at his name he relaxed and looked up at Casey.

"Hey man…" he said slipping back into the façade.

"What's going on?" he asked now instinctively stepping and providing more of a shield for Veronica.

Cole ran a shaky hand through his hair, before raising a sly eyebrow, "…just having a little fun you know…"he leaned forward pushing a few strands of Veronica's hair behind her ear to which she hissed and pulled back, "...Oh well I'm done with her for now, so help yourself to the Village bicycle...she is a little feisty though, who would of thought someone that easy would like it rough?"

Casey nodded unsure what really to believe as Cole took off down the hallway sending one more withering glance towards Veronica winking subtly.

When he was gone Veronica slumped against the lockers behind her as Casey turned back to meet her, "You ok?" he asked dropping to his knees crouching in front of her.

"I've been better…" she mumbled before catching Casey's wide eyes "What?"

"Oh my God Veronica…what did he do?" Casey asked bringing his hand to her throat where bruises were forming, the bump on her head forming a big red mark, as well as her cheek where she had hit the floor.

She backed up from Casey's comforting touches trying to remind herself that he was the enemy but she was still frazzled over by her last encounter she couldn't do much running.

"I'm not going to hurt you Veronica I promise…" he said lowering his eyes, "Is there somewhere I can take you…or someone I can call?"

She shook her head but at the tone of his worrying she softened with a smile, "Walk a girl to her car?" it was a relaxed way of getting the supposed protection from the school to the parking lot.

He nodded helping her to her feet and grabbing her book bag trailing behind her still a bit in shock.

She turned to face him with a small smile, "That's not my bag Casey." She laughed, she was surprised she could laugh so easily after that but the thought of Casey Gant being a gentleman and helping her with her things, or in theory was enough to ease her, well that and her deeper felt need for revenge. It was sort of an awkward truce as Veronica led him to her actual things and he surprising her again picked them up for her and walked her to her car, but not before scanning the area to make sure she was safe.

Once on the road she smiled a little, "What men'll do for a damsel in distress." still it was a reassurance that even a guy like Casey wouldn't run over her body for a stick of free gum. It was really just an instance, showing that Casey was still a human being. He was on her revenge list as one of the men who hoisted her up to be humiliated, she frowned at the thought. How did one good deed leave a bad taste in her mouth where revenge was concerned? Or maybe it was something else. A time coming now Casey hadn't really been proactive on either side of the Veronica war. In fact after Logan's party and his rude behavior Veronica hadn't heard much of Casey at all, he didn't aggressively aggravate or attack her in anyway, but more or less ignored her all the same. Perhaps she wasn't the only one who had changed? She doubted it, but hope, was still a hard thing to kill.

---

She made it home safely and had called Wallace from her cell before driving to ensure that he'd meet her at the house. Her father was out of town yet again and she didn't feel like being alone. Wallace met her at the door still oblivious as to why he was crashing with his bff but not asking any questions. Until he saw her…

"Veronica!" he said his eyes zeroing in on her neck and cheek he ran to meet her near her car, "What happened?" he asked breathless.

She wrinkled her nose, "Is it that bad?" she asked running a finger over her neck proving to be a bad idea as she flinched even under her mild contact. She sighed and opened the door to her apartment, "Come in…I'll explain."

After explaining what had happened Veronica sat back with an uneasy expression as she took in Wallace's narrowed eyes and clenched fists, a bloodlust she had never seen before.

"Oh just wait till school tomorrow if he thinks he can-"

"Wallace no you can't do anything!" she started.

"Oh hell no V, that kid's gonna pay." He said darkly rising to his feet, but Veronica put a hand to his arm pushing him gently back down.

"Don't I know it! Cole will get what's coming to him, but not yet and not like that…he attacked the wrong girl this time, and he will pay…but I'm the one he attacked and therefore I'm the one who gets to dish judgment and punishment." She said with a sense of strength. It was a rare moment for her as she filled more of the shoes she had set out to fill, glancing at herself in the mirror and noticing the bruising marks she nodded with determination at the new Veronica.

---

There was an annoying ringing stirring Logan from a particularly blissful sleep, an odd occurrence for the troubled youth ever since Lilly died. He wiped his weary eyes before reaching up into his jacket's pocket and producing a cell phone, "In five words or less explain who you are and why you're calling at this forsaken hour."

Dick's voice came in clear, "Dude…Mars got pwned by Cole!"

Enough to jolt Logan awake in a second he sat up, "What?" he asked ignoring Dick's lazy drawl.

"Yeah man he attacked her!" Dick relayed the latest bit of gossip excitedly.

Logan was now pulling on a pair of pants and throwing over his head a sweatshirt barely allowing the phone to break contact with his ear, "You're sure? Is she ok?" he asked the worry evident in his tone.

"Yeah Casey helped her out…well I hear that Cole attacked her in one of the classrooms at the school, Veronica actually pwned Cole and then ran into Casey in the hallway and Cole ran off." Dick answered with a surprising lack of malice. One of his own had just been maimed by a girl half his size and charged with assault so why wasn't he pinning this on Veronica? Well, if so ordered he would have, but things weren't always what they appeared to be.

---

_Veronica never stuck around inside the Echolls' main house to see Logan's reaction towards Dick's stunt, and she never wondered about it, really all of it now seemed far away, but established that night was a deep understanding between the beached blonde Casablancas and the 09er King Logan Echolls._

"_You did what?!" He bellowed towards the other teen._

"_Dude, It was just a joke!"_

_Logan pulled Dick up by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall effectively pinning him there with his entire frame, "If you ever, EVER, do something like that to her again I'll kill you." He said with fierce eyes that made Dick shudder._

_Finally Logan let go of his friend and turned away from him running a shaky hand through his hair._

"_I'm sorry man…" came Dick's wounded voice._

_Logan shook his head putting a hand up to silence him, "Get out Dick."_

"_But Lo-" he tried._

"_No. You're dead to me." He said passively before making his way out of the house and into the pool area._

_---_

After that night Logan had tried relentlessly to get in touch with her when she disappeared from his house. Why had she disappeared? Did she make it home alright? What happened? Logan sincerely thought that maybe they could start over after what happened to her, but as the days passed without a word, other than the assurance from his father that Veronica had made it home safely, Logan began to lose hope. He had fucked things up real good with his childhood friend, turned lover, turned …lover spurned? Yet he never stopped loving her, he had loved her the day he met her. It wasn't a lie what he had said when they were acting out his fabled affair, but to him there were more important things than being with the person you loved, like protecting them. That urge to protect her often made him do stupid things, like pull a string on her bikini top, drag her from an 09er party, break her heart…hurt her even more, and she made it so hard.

Things were so much simpler when they were kids, and he knew that it was his fault as much as it was hers, as much as it was the Kanes, that they had drifted apart, and his love for her distorted into a obsessively protective and completely moronic display for her to endure. He always thought he was helping her by staying away, even if it killed him, the girls in his life tended to get hurt, he had already hurt her once and that was more than enough.

Upon returning to Neptune after getting out of the country for most of the summer he came back expecting her to be the same, and perhaps they could move on, be friends, but he had been gone too long and deep seated rumors had spread throughout Neptune. He took them at just that, vicious rumors. But when he came back…he saw for himself how much she had changed. If it was just the wardrobe and the attitude that had changed he could deal with that, hell she was so fucking hot when she spit fire against him, but the other things that had changed…he almost couldn't forgive. The biggest being Lilly Kane's murder investigation, a split second after agreeing that her father was investigating the wrong man, she turned her back on us and sided with him continuing his ridiculous blood hunt. But they had Lilly's murderer behind bars, and all that pain that she had caused their family after Lilly died…who would do something like that? Even if Dick and the others had hurt her, she was more than justified in going after them, but turning her back on Lilly…how could she?

Another change he didn't understand was going after him, after the vandalism that happened to his car, which ended up being billed on his father's insurance, resulting in a beating without that tape to prove otherwise which she was the cause of it, he had hated the new Veronica. She went a step further and put a bong in his locker and his father handled the bad press in the only way he knew how, Logan wouldn't be laying on his back anytime soon. He didn't do anything to her! Since Lilly's murder he had been pushing her away, that he was guilty of, but he just didn't want her to get hurt. Losing Lilly was unbearable…losing Veronica…would be suicidal. He was hoping to put space between them, and yes he realized that it was an idiot move after she got hurt. He realized he couldn't protect her from afar he needed to be there for her, and he would fight anything that threatened to hurt her, that's what he vowed lying in that uncomfortable chair after the doctor stitched her up…but when he woke up... she was gone and when he found her again, the Veronica he knew, and wanted to protect…was gone forever.

---

So now he controlled the manhunt over her head, he allowed his lackeys to be vicious towards her, mainly because he needed to act out his rage against this new Veronica. He saw them as completely different people, Veronica 1.0 and Veronica 2.0, in some ways Veronica 2.0 had killed his first love and he really couldn't forgive that. So he'd tear down the walls of the new Veronica if only to see the old one be affected…at least it still existed…then he would go into quiet fits of guilt and loathing for his own personal being. It was often during those fits that he held back the commentary and forced the others to as well.

Not everyone was blind to his obsession, most just pretended to be. Dick knew full well however how Logan felt about Veronica, even if it was complex, Dick after time realized Veronica was always going to be a touchy subject and didn't dare push against his friend. Others like Madison were convinced that Logan hated Veronica and when he was quiet in his attacking that only meant he was going to think up something ten times nastier to do to her next time. Either way he controlled them truly as their king and no one dared to go against him.

---

This was different, and Dick knew that. Veronica being in physical harm's way pushed all of Logan's limits, and Dick was just happy he wasn't Cole.

"Hey man…" Dick's voice filtered through the phone after a long silence.

"Dick…find Cole." Was all Logan ordered before hanging up the phone and dragging his body to his car. Once inside he drove breaking a few speeding laws just to get to her house.

He didn't go inside. It was perhaps midnight when he got there and he wouldn't wake her, but he would stalk her just fine, or he preferred to 'look for any possible danger' where she was concerned.

Suddenly a light went on from inside the apartment, he looked at the time 2:09, when he looked back she was outside wearing a big sweatshirt that seemed to just barely cover her pajama shorts. He tensed when he saw her looking directly at his car, and began fidgeting as she looked both ways before crossing over to him. He saved himself the trouble of hiding and got out of the Xterra to stand in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked void of intonation.

"I…needed to see for myself that you were ok." He answered resisting the urge to touch where he saw her bruised.

She shrugged, "I take it you heard." She grumbled "Well I'm just fine…see?" she asked simply before losing the annoying tone and replied flatly with a tone of menace, "Now Leave." She said before turning around.

Surprisingly he didn't reach out and grab her this time, she had been grabbed enough, and instead he stepped in front of her and gazing down causing her to lift her chin to look at him. The light captured her surprised features, a look of disdain, and fear, and even a trace of sadness. He couldn't stop what happened next, a hand, his hand, reached out to cup her chin gently as he assessed the damage, she would have pulled back but the intense gaze she had got caught up in prevented her body from doing what her mind willed. Neither knew who initiated the kiss, neither knew who wanted it to happen but as the kiss intensified, neither knew how to stop. He stepped closer to her till she was pressed up against the car, the close contact only made her push against him more snaking a hand up around his neck pulling him harder against her. His hand fiddled with the car door as it opened to his back seat, they rotated around until he was leaning back into his car with her aggressively on top of him. But as sweet or gentle that he would try to be, she would battle against him almost as if she wanted to punish him for everything that he had put her though. Amazingly their lips had yet to part and would be doing so if only to take her sweatshirt off revealing a skin tight camisole matching the shorts underneath. He took her appearance in letting out a deep breath, but once they had parted reality was sinking in. Veronica's expression to Logan was one of sweet confusion that caused her lips to pout as her eyes zeroed in on him.

Neither said anything for that moment until the silence became too much, he reached yet again for her cheek but this time she pulled back shaking her head. She put her sweatshirt back on and got out of his car running inside her own apartment.

"No, you're not running away this time." He said with determination as he followed after her. He tried the door but it was locked. Veronica merely watched from behind the door standing like an idiot afraid of what was on the other side.

"Let me in Ronnie…we need to talk."

She was silent but shook her head no, the corners of her eyes began to water as she held herself tightly cursing herself for being so afraid. Not afraid of him…Logan…for all his faults, would never physically harm her, but did it matter? Kissing him brought back so many memories that she had tried to kill with the old Veronica…and she was reminded of how he betrayed her in the past and all of it just stung.

"Please…Veronica…let me in?" he asked stopping the knocking.

She was tempted for a moment hearing his gentle voice, it was a voice she could remember from times ago, one that she couldn't resist, she even had a hand out to open the door before she shook her head violently no and walked around the couch curling herself into a ball attempting to ignore the boy at her door. Suddenly the handle began shaking and she could hear the lock coming undone. Her heartbeat quickened and she held herself tighter as the door opened.

Logan waved a key in front of her, "…it's been a long time since I used this…" he sighed putting his keys back in his pocket.

"Should have changed the locks." She said bitterly without looking up. He sat next to her on the couch and reached a hand out to hold her, but she pulled back. His eyes darkened and he forced her to look at him, momentarily forgetting that she had been attacked earlier she yelped and he released her at once.

"Oh God...I'm sorry Veronica..." he said quickly standing up then with more resolution he continued on a different subject, "Is that what you want to hear?" he asked getting down on his knees in front of her, "I'm sorry?" his voice cracked, "I am…God I am so sorry. I wasn't there to protect you today. I'm sorry I wasn't there this summer. I'm sorry about the party. I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry! Alright?!" he yelled but calmed down.

She gathered her breath, she was shocked at his confessions but she still felt numb by them, "You're sorry…Logan…you can't" she shook her head sadly, "you can't fix everything by just being sorry…you can't!" she cried, he looked up at her. They were both so broken by everything that had happened neither one could really blame the other for doing what they had done.

"Me? I'm not the only one who should be fixing things Ronnie!" he shot out cruelly, "Where were you? What happened to you?" he asked shaking his head.

"Oh so now all of this is my fault?! Well sure if that's what you need to sleep at night-"

"Veronica listen to me!" he yelled effectively cutting her off he got to his knees before her putting his hands on either side of her and continuing in a soft whisper, she was too stunned by his outbreak she merely watched him, "I can't do this anymore with you." He said simply, "I can't pretend I hate you, I can't believe you hate me, I can't stand that I hurt you, and I can't fix this mess that you've made of me either. I just can't do it. This is your fault this is my fault hell…enough shit has happened that everyone in Neptune can take a piece of the guilty pie…but I'm tired of it V…most mornings I wake up and I want to hate you…but there's not a single morning I wake up when I don't hate myself, or when I don't think about what we could have done differently, we can't go back and change anything God knows I've tried…today…right now…this could be all that we have and I'm not letting you hate me for the rest of it!" Logan finished with his eyes glued on hers intense as always he awaited her response.

She sat back stunned. Logan Echolls, blamed her? No, Logan hated her? Wait…what was she supposed to get by listening to him? Nothing…because this was one of their moments, where the words…really didn't mean anything she could hear him speak eloquently all he liked, and the words didn't register…the soft vulnerable and desperate tone…that she recognized, the pleading look in his eyes, that she understood, the force with which he was winning her over…that was old…that was something she could hold on to because in front of her knelt her oldest friend. In front of her was the boy she had always loved, always cared for, always trusted, and sending chills down her spine she realized that she always would. Logan and her were fated, by some cruel trick of the Deity herself Lady Luck, and Venus had intertwined these two souls together so tightly that they were always on the verge of snapping and ripping their entire worlds to shreds…where one bled the other held the wound or was the cause of it anyway, but nobody made either as complete or as satisfied as each other.

But now…she didn't know what to say, even if she understood their destiny she couldn't formulate the words and Logan needed that reassurance, she could see the worry seeping into his eyes after her prolonged silence. She still didn't have anything to say, but without letting her eyes fall from him she reached for his hand. When her own flesh touched his however her eyes immediately followed the contact, it confused her, it frightened her, more times than not she teetered between opening up to him and running back into the hole where she had buried herself in letting the new Veronica take charge.

The touch seemed to startle him too but he didn't show much other than anticipation, he didn't know where their lust induced tongue duel and his confessions left them, but Veronica holding his hand…even a faint memory of their old assurances…well it was a nice place to start.

She seemed to shift in the couch and without realizing completely what she was suggesting she had made enough room for him to lay down beside her, he took the opportunity not parting their hands, and laid down facing her.

They stayed still that night watching one another neither saying a word, their intertwined fingers resting safely between them. There were times when Logan would brush his lips against her fingers and she would smile as they found a comfortable resting place for their issues to rest in truce…even if it was just one night.

---

Sleep took them over easily and the boundaries towards inappropriate touching were blurred as she was nudged deeply in the couch with him closely suffocating her in front. One arm of his was lazily, protectively wrapped around her while she had her free arm drawn beneath his shirt, she remembered as she woke up that she had been running her fingers over what felt like healing cuts, he had tensed the night before and she was gracious enough to let it slide…that night. Miraculously their other hands had remained laced together through all their various cuddling.

It was morning now as the sun's bright light peered in between the blinds reminding them that last night was not the end of the world. She was the first to wake, though it almost seemed an illusion when she did. She didn't quite remember all of last night at first. No at first she thought she was dreaming. Did she dream of waking up with Logan Echolls wrapped around her often? Almost every night. It was a cruel dream, and a cruel reality that even in her sleep she could not break away from him, in her sleep she would see the real Logan, the one that loved her, and in the morning she would breathe in his scent (often times when she slept with one of his sweatshirts from before) and smile if for anything it was one brief moment she didn't hate what her life had become. Then she would shake her head remind herself of everything that had happened, force herself to swallow the vomit that threatened to rise with how he had hurt her and instead of reaching for the pink shirt and denim skirt…she'd smirk pulling out a leather jacket and jeans. So this was normal for her…but the death grip on her hip as she tried to stir even more awake was unusual, she struggled a minute more before blinking her eyes wide open.

He had a small smile on his face, but he was prepared to battle through hell this morning. There was no alcohol last night, but any evening with heavy laid emotions between the small fiery blonde and himself could result in denial the next morning.

"Five more minutes." He begged.

She was confused, and that same picturesque confusion graced her features, at her silence and her body tensing underneath his hands he finally groaned and opened his eyes. He saw her features and sighed almost expecting her to throw him out he waited yet again in anticipation searching her eyes for answers and she searched his.

Finally a smile crept onto her lips and her eyes even sparkled, he was quite positive that no woman looked quite so beautiful in the morning than she did, and at the sight of her smile he relaxed. She shook her head mentally confirming that it wasn't a dream, she smiled back at him before hiding her face behind the blanket they had pulled down.

"Morning…" he said braving a hand through her locks.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before opening them, she tilted her head to the side looking up at him curling her toes a bit to get rid of the sudden nerves she asked in a small voice for, "Pancakes?"

He laughed, "God…some things never change." he replied kissing her forehead, she closed her eyes and held her breath as he did so, before he lazily slinked out of the couch and on to his feet, going to her kitchen he expertly navigated through cabinets and drawers to get everything ready before he mixed the batter and began on her pancakes.

She stayed on the couch a bit longer contemplating everything that had happened the night before and how it would change everything…or would it? Would things go back to the way they were before Lilly died? When they were a secret couple? When they were Friends? Or would things stay the same for the sake of the public? She didn't know, but she realized that Logan and her needed to talk and plan before rash decisions consumed them both, but first, toothpaste and a shower.

* * *

Where would I be without my readers? Let me know you care...review. 


	10. A mystery we Die For, Pt 1

**A Mystery We Die For**

Disclaimer: No I don't Own the show, or the characters, but they are my play things to manipulate by the grace of Fanfiction.

A/N: I originally named this The world's a stage because of all the drama that was in it, and yeah there's a lot of drama in it, this is one long chapter prepare yourself. I took time in here and really it could easily be broken up into four chapters or at least three, but I promised by the teaser that I'd cover all those quotes and I did, without cheapening the plot. So here you go. Eat it up.

Summary: Previously on Veronica Mars. . .

A brush with fate landed Veronica straight in the pathway of Meg's boyfriend…or ex rather as he attacked her in one of the empty Classrooms. Not one to be taken down however Veronica busted a move on our villain who high tailed it out of there. What she wasn't expecting was a knight in shining dockers to help her out and to her car. Casey was sweet…revenge be damned. Relaying this information to her BFF sent him in a Tizzy but that was to be expected…Logan however showing up and demanding to help was completely bizarre, Apparently Dick had called him and tattled, Cole was a dead man…and it did get a little steamy back there oh my… Bad Veronica…that's it lock yourself in your house…damn that little cretin has a key…well maybe cuddling isn't so bad…Morning? Pancakes? Shower.

(Teaser and Review Replies at the bottom.)

* * *

The delicious scent of maple syrup drenched over melting butter on top of fluffy pancakes greeted her as she stepped from the bathroom into the hallway. Being squeaky clean had an affect on the girl as being in the shower helped clear some of her thoughts and now she was ready to face the day. 

As she stepped into the kitchen she had to laugh at the sight before her. Logan sat at her dining table with the newspaper in front of him while he characteristically sipped coffee and dug into his plate. He dropped the comics as soon as he heard her and smiled, "God am I happy your father's not here…next to those." He said motioning over towards a discreet cabinet in which Logan knew her father kept at least two standardized police guns and his own favored pistol.

She raised an eyebrow at him curiously before realizing that she was still only dressed in a towel causing the flush to reach her cheeks. Logan looked amused at her discomfort to which she responded with a hefty scowl. She turned and briskly walked back to her room slamming the door shut.

She had clothes set out from the night before, before Logan's arrival she planned a high turtleneck to ward off questions concerning her bruises and then complimentary jeans and of course her favored jacket, but staring down at the articles she shifted in mindset and reached for a tank and shorts before meeting Logan in the kitchen. He was smiling at her in that lecherous way when she held up a camera. He raised an eyebrow, and she was caught between smiling and grimacing, she was about to ruin his happiness.

"Come on…I need you to take pictures."

Both of his eyebrows wiggled and he hopped to attention, "Yes ma'am" he saluted then took the camera, "Ok…now just lay down over there and I'll coach you through the rest." He smirked.

She shook her head and sighed with a smile, "Ok seriously now, pretend you're not a Seventeen year old male." She smiled once more before turning her head sideways and lifting her chin exposing her neckline and the more apparent bruises on her skin. Logan flinched then growled, he stepped towards her, but she didn't notice, or at least she pretended she didn't. But when he pressed himself into her and dipped his head below her chin to plant a soft kiss on her neck she practically melted into him, but only for a moment.

"Logan…"she said still being affected by his movements she didn't know if she'd be able to stop him if she didn't do so right away so she stepped backwards shaking her head sadly, "I can't…" she said, then after a moment she let her eyes fall to the ground.

He didn't say anything, he wanted an explanation about last night…if it was all in his imagination that they had made up, or was she now going to make him jump through hoops, what was her endgame? And where did he fit in?

"What's wrong Veronica?" he asked fiddling with the camera.

She shook her head, "I just…I can't…we can't…too many memories…I can't kiss you and not think about the past…and I really don't want to think about the past Logan…so we can't just pick up where we left off and have it go on like that…but maybe…if we can nip the kissing and the heavy petting…we could have a shot at being friends again."

Logan didn't know how to react, being friends was a hell of a lot more than he had hoped for before he saw her, but after last night…kissing and heavy petting included, it was selfish of him but he wanted the whole package, he wanted what he had before he fucked up. She was telling him no.

It wasn't easy for her either though, and that was some comfort perhaps. Veronica would struggle to repress how she truly felt about him til it damned near killed her, but she could do it, and she was sure that if they could be friends…it would be better. Veronica could trust him when they were friends…but when she loved him the most he always seemed to hurt her the most, so she prayed that being friends would satisfy her still in the only way Logan could.

He wanted to argue with her, wanted to pick her up and wrap his arms around her kiss her until she changed her mind. Throw her against the couch and perform whatever lust filled thoughts he could imagine, he wouldn't be beneath using sex to get what he wanted from her. But he didn't, he didn't argue…and he didn't grab for her, he had nothing in his will but to comply and melt to her whim.

She was looking awkwardly downward still and waiting for him to give her an answer, she had expected the battle even if she wasn't mentally or emotionally ready for it, but by his grace he didn't initiate anything.

He nodded, "Okay Veronica…if that's what you want." He answered in a dull tone, but he was Logan Echolls and though he may admit defeat he would never truly be defeated, well not if he could help it anyway. He'd befriend her…hell he had longed for that for so long anyway…but then he'd find a way to seduce her, and make her love him the way he so wholly loved her. He watched as her face contorted with it's adorable confusion, one of her many expressions he had learned and could probably sketch off hand so far it was etched in his brain, and he knew…he was going to marry him a Mars girl one day…perhaps he always knew that. However as that was admitting defeat in a whole other way…and a way that he wasn't going to acknowledge until he was at least thirty and sowed all of his charming oats, he was only Seventeen after all, he'd settle for what she would give him.

She saw a somewhat understanding in his eye and she let herself ignore the glint behind the mischievous smile as she nodded reassuringly and lifted her chin once more to expose her neck.

He groaned resisting the urge to touch her, "Why am I taking pictures of what that bastard did to you?" he asked also resisting the urge to vomit and find Cole to eviscerate him.

"Evidence…for when I take him down." She answered coolly, and he responded with a half snort. She looked up at him expectantly to explain his chortle.

He answered perhaps a bit too coldly matching the intensity in his eyes, "The only thing Lamb's going to need for Cole is a body bag." Logan reassured and she rolled her eyes at his machoness.

"I get that this male macho thing is-"

"Veronica…he hurt you…" Logan interrupted looking towards the ground and shifting his hands around nervously not wanting to break anything.

"If you think that I can deal with that…I can't…you know me better than that…I won't let Cole get away with this…"

She smiled briefly before putting her hand over his, "He's not getting away with anything…"she almost smirked, "Have I taught you nothing n the past week? Woman scorned…this woman anyway."

He nodded with a small smile pulling her closer to him, "Ok Scary Mars…I'll be patient…but you're kidding yourself if you think I won't be the cause of his physical demise."

"You can do anything you want to him…**after** I'm through." She nodded resting against him. He smelled good and his arms were draped around her in a protective position that she had missed so much from their absence, but suddenly she pulled back shaking her head, she smiled a second later but it was out of awkwardness.

"Pictures?" he offered pulling the camera up and positioning it to take at the sight of injury, inwardly he groaned and was clenching all of his gut to be patient with Cole, when suddenly he was groaning for an entirely different purpose. Veronica Mars was in a skin tight pink tank top, and shorts too short to be called shorts, there was a bit of her midriff showing exposing soft skin that had him biting his lip. Her hair was still wet and her skin was soft on contact, she smelled of Vanilla and Cherry Blossoms and as she gazed at nothing in particular touching herself nonchalantly, Logan's grip on the camera tightened. She wasn't even trying, how pathetic was that? Just the naïve air about the affect she had on him was mind blowing, he smiled tightly before admitting, "We've got about a half an hour before we miss third period." He warned, "I assume we are still going to school today?" he asked with a sigh, had he been alone he wouldn't bother, had he been with another girl who insisted on going to school he wouldn't have bothered, but it was Veronica. Veronica would go to school even if she was late, and she would drag him with her, not that he was really about to let her go back by herself. He nodded, "I'm taking a shower…and…I'm pretty sure I have a change of clothes still here." He laughed when she blushed and promptly turned around to go and get his clothing, when she turned from him he looked downwards towards his pants where a bulge had formed that he had managed to hide with the camera and the sofa, "Now…what to do with this.." he groaned before taking his shirt off and heading towards her small bathroom.

Twenty minutes and his problem solved later, he was emerging from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Veronica was sitting patiently but stiffly in the living room about to wear a hole in one of his shirts as her fingers numbly but nervously went over the fabric. When she caught sight of him the air left her lungs and her jaw dropped slightly unable to help herself, she blinked a bit, she choked out, "I'm fairly certain I've seen you without your shirt before…and that is not Logan Echolls' six pack…"she shook her head cartoonishly in awe, "Logan Echolls doesn't have a six pack." she blinked again while biting her bottom lip.

He smirked arrogantly, "Well I had a lot of issues this summer…the gym was just…effective." He provided as an answer.

"Uh huh…" she said her brain registering nothing but the fact that she was probably drooling, she shook her head and looked down , "Oh Clothes…these are...them." she said awkwardly while handing them to him.

He almost frowned after he registered that she was now wearing a turtle neck and jeans, but at the same time he couldn't help but smile at her reaction towards his physique, besides…she kinda looked hot in whatever she was wearing with her petite frame, it only left more to his overactive imagination. He had to stop thinking of tearing her clothes off as he had just finished dealing with her previous affect on him. She gestured to her room stating that he could change in there as he saluted her and made for the bedroom.

Thankfully he always had long legs and his pants still fit remarkably well, but he had broadened out in the chest area and it was more apparent as he returned with the shirt being too small for him, "This isn't working." He stated as she laughed.

"Wait a minute." He paused seeing something familiar in her room that he hadn't expected to see…ever again.

Rumpled in the corner of her bed was his very own sweatshirt, he recognized it by the logo on the sleeve and brought it out completely smiling, "You've had my green sweatshirt all this time!?" he remarked with disbelief. She held a horrified expression as if he just found out a dirty secret, she couldn't hide that expression but she attempted with a lame, "Oh…is that yours?" he looked back at her knowingly as she glanced nervously towards the floor, he picked it up and inhaled the scent.

"How long have you had this?" he asked realizing that it had been washed several times. He took off his shirt and she gasped silently once again before he put on the sweatshirt and looked back at her, "Good thing It was big when I wore it before." She had to repress a laugh… if it was big on him, it was practically a tent on her but she wouldn't allude to the fact that she wore it.

"Come on let's just go." She said sighing, he nodded and was moving past her when he caught a glint of sadness in her eyes that he couldn't quite place until he realized she was starring at the sweatshirt, he went back to her and pulled her along but not before whispering in her ear, "Don't worry I'll return it Mars." He promised, she blushed but didn't say anything save a satisfactory smile on her face that screamed a resilient gratitude.

When she stepped outside she saw his XTerra and her own car. She remembered days after he had gotten his big yellow monstrosity he'd drive her to school everyday picking her up first then driving back to the 09er area to pick up Lilly and Duncan too if he wanted. Lilly once stated her jealousy but he rebuffed stating that Veronica was always at least an hour up before Lilly and if he picked her up before V then everyone would be late everyday. Lilly knew better but was satisfied with his answer that almost seemed rehearsed.

Now as Veronica stared at the two cars she couldn't repress the somber hold on her shoulders.

"You ok?" Logan asked once again beaming into protectiveness. She turned towards him, he was instinctually leading her to his car with a shrug but she paused at his door.

"Logan I can't ride to school with you." She stated and he looked back shocked.

"Excuse me? One, Did I invite you?" he held pathetically before continuing, "And why the hell not?" he pouted.

She felt the momentary sting when he asked his first question but it was replaced with content when he followed with the second, "What…Like after yesterday having"she airquoted, "Seduced Meg Manning's Boyfriend" she paused rolling her eyes, "And then now with what rumors are sure to be spreading, you want me to strut up Neptune's hallways on your arm?" she asked incredulously.

He seemed to pause and think it over but really he was just wondering what kind of pizza he'd order her at lunch…what? The boy had a lot to make up for, as he answered, "Yes." He was definitive, "Now hurry up we're already late, Sheesh Mars…and I thought hanging out with you would get me out of trouble now if we're lucky we'll make it just in time for lunch" he wiggled his eyebrows and smiled a boyish grin.

Oh what the hell? It was the middle of the day, nobody was going to notice who drove her to school if they were all in class right? Sure Veronica…just say whatever you have to so you can spend more time with Logan. She groaned and nodded while opening the passenger side door, grumbling once inside.

They got there without a single hitch, no arguments, she didn't even bring up ground rules for appropriate behavior once in the eyes of her adoring or not so much, peers. They had listened to music they used to listen to together, and rehashed old conversations about favorites and memories. She was surprised by how much he still knew about her, well everything that she was before her change, but surprisingly how much he could follow up on after her change. It was as if he knew the new Veronica before she did, which would make sense seeing as how he was always around whenever she decided to take off her goody two shoes mask, she just added a little bad ass and more self confidence. Finally Logan was seeing all that had changed, wasn't necessarily for the bad, Veronica had grown a backbone with all of Neptune not just him, and she expected everyone to do the right thing…or at least she would hold them to be responsible for doing the wrong things. She was now more passionate about doing what was right than she ever was before, even if it blurred the social perspective of what was common or right. She was taking stands against bending to the popular will and he had to admit…it was impressive that she could stand up for herself.

The parking lot however, was a different story. Veronica had turned on him with a heavy sigh, he gave her a look that said he was expecting what she was about to do and she continued anyway.

"Logan…We really need to set up some ground rules here. I'm already the most hated person at this school but if I come back and we're all buddy buddy then things are going to get even more ridiculously out of hand, and I'll look back and fondly miss the days when all people did was snicker call me names and steal my clothes."

He raised an eyebrow, while hiding his smirk, "I think I already miss the days of them stealing your clothes…continue with that bit."

"Logan I'm serious!" she pouted, "I…I don't even care about what people think of me anymore, but…there are some things that people do that I just don't want to deal with, things they can't take back ok…and I don't want to put up with that this year. I'm finally used to the names…but if things go back to where I'm humiliated left and right…" she was listing off horrible worries when Logan reached a hand across and put it over her own.

"Veronica…it's ok…Breathe. No one's going to touch you, or call you anything ever again…or they'll answer to me. Got it?" he said sternly, he was their king, and he would ostracize them even worse than he did to Veronica should they hurt her again, they would all fall in line if only because he said so, "That being said…we can take this friendship thing as slow as you want." He was looking at her seriously now, "I want to earn your trust again ok? And I know that takes time…but I'll melt down those walls Ronnie, and win you back, and when you're mine again…I'll never let anything happen to make you build those walls up again. I promise."

She nodded a little uncomfortable about his speech, she had those walls built up because of him, and now he was saying that he was going to break them down, she'd like to scoff and state that it was too late that those walls were up permanently, and she would have too…if her subconscious wasn't telling her that he had already broken them down, if anyone could, it would be him.

"Slow is good." She muttered, though really to herself as Logan was already out of the car and around the side opening her door. No one was around so this was a completely safe act…so she told herself. He had a hand in helping her down and she nodded gratefully towards him he nodded back towards her before looking at the school.

"You know… and I mean this in a purely Veronica Mars would be the coolest friend ever if she thought this was a fun idea…slash…and would help the whole façade of us not being newly formed slash reunited friends…but I could go back and wait another hour or so til lunch so…you know…we don't look like we arrived together." He said a bit hopeful.

She shook her head and grabbed him by the collar of his sweatshirt, "You mean the Cool Veronica Mars that isn't the totally fabulous and beautiful me Veronica Mars? Nice try Wannabe drop out but you're coming with me."

"Yes Ma'am" he sparked as she took him by the collar. She let him go a moment later when they reached the school hallways. Both receiving late passes and heading off to their classrooms. Veronica texted Wallace to say that she was there and that he could stop worrying about her, and sent another one off to Logan after he had texted her with a surprise photo he had taken on his cell phone of them sleeping together, "YOU TOOK PICTURES?!" but she wasn't really mad.

Finally by the end of their class she was going to find him and tear him a new one…discreetly of course…during lunch, at least that was the plan as she made herself down into the quad when she was abruptly stopped by a grieving Amber who was shoving a piece of paper in her face.

"Veronica!" her tiny annoying voice boomed causing a lot of attention to be brought to them. Veronica tucked some of her hair behind her ear nervously, "How could you?!" Amber cried, "What did you do to him?!"

Veronica stepped back unsure what Amber was talking about and whispered, "What did I do? To who?" she was confused.

"TO COLE!" She answered effectively causing everyone to watch the scene.

Veronica blinked a bit as her grip steadied on the books in her hands before she narrowed her eyes in anger. How Amber was anyone to judge whatever it was she did to Cole Veronica didn't understand. Just because Amber was too much a coward to rat him out didn't mean Veronica was, besides she hadn't even pulled anything yet so what the hell was Amber accusing her of?

"Other than beating down the man that you're having an affair with, **after** he tried to strangle me and went so far as to climb on top of me to try and pin my arms over my head so he could do God knows what, just because I threatened to expose your affair with him and the fact that he hits you, nice shiner by the way."

"You too" she glared.

"Right well…yeah other than causing him physical pain I haven't done anything to your precious psycho lover!"

Veronica's tirade made a lot of people gasp in disbelief, she had a fierce expression on her face before realization was setting in. She looked around the crowd and inwardly groaned this so was not how she wanted it all to go down. Finally getting fed up with the situation she turned on her heels, but stopped at the sound of sobbing.

"I loved him!" Amber cried, finally Veronica's eyes narrowed again as she lashed out, "And he loved girls! Two loves in his life, Meg, and getting some, and when Meg wanted to wait, he took his anger and his passion out on you and half the squad! You kept quiet for God knows how long about how he treated you because you loved him, there's a word for that you know…Weak."

"You betrayed me! I thought you wanted to be friends…"

Veronica having enough pulled out a tape recorder, "You never wanted to be my friend Amber, you were just doing what you thought would get Cole's attention." Suddenly voices filtered through

"_Cole how come you didn't tell me you wanted me to help Veronica?" _

"_What? Veronica?" he laughed, "Are you delusional the girl's a nutjob."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Yeah she's a loser, I don't even want you breathing the same air as her baby." _

"_She said earlier today that you wanted me to help her get ready for Pep Squad auditions." _

"_Uh…I have no clue what you're talking about, or what she was saying to you, I hate that bitch."_

"_Oh my god! I spent like two hours with her after school today because I thought you wanted me to." She said on the verge of tears._

"_Amber…Amber…" he waited till she calmed down, "Amber. "he said clearly annoyed, "Relax it's not like you're going to die from spending one afternoon with her damn. She isn't that HIV infected." He laughed at his own stupidity._

"Oh yeah you picked a charmer there…smart too…no no don't speak there's more."

"_S-so you're not mad at me?"_

"_Uh, not really, but I can't believe you'd hang out with her."_

"_It was the worst two hours of my life." She assured him._

"_So what do you say you come over and…we could have a little fun." _

"_Now?" _

"_Well if you'd like me to find someone else I'm sure I could."_

"_No. No." she said with a hitch of worry "I'll be right over."_

"You know and I thought it was weird when you hesitated, but well after taking these…I guess I could understand." She said picking up the photos and handing them to the girl, mostly they were just the after affects then there was one where Amber had been hit.

Amber was visibly shaking and Veronica stepped closer, "What's it going to take?" she shuddered, "When are women like you going to stop going back to the bastards who beat you? When do you realize that sometimes it just isn't worth it? I'm sorry you got hurt in this Amber I really am, but I don't know what happened to Cole, if you see him though…let him know that I'm coming and I'm going to stop him from hurting you or anyone else!" she said before turning and facing a crowd of somehow adoring public.

Did they seriously adore her? She could only blush a little before walking between them towards a lunch table when they started clapping.

"You Rock Veronica Mars!" a voice filtered in from the crowd.

Wallace caught the end of that statement, as he hadn't caught her entire show and buddied up as she sat down at their table.

"Since when do you rock?" he asked with an amused/confused expression, "And why do I feel like all of a sudden I stepped into a scene from She's All That?"

Veronica's eyes lowered, "You watched that movie?"

"Hey I ain't no stranger to flava baby, Cook was hott, and did you see Union in that suit with the volleyball thing, all hell yeah, that girl can light up my stage anyday man." He said while staring off to the distant sky. Veronica left an amused expression on her face that all but dropped when she spotted Logan staring intently towards her, she felt a little self conscious, but it paled in comparison when he walked over towards her.

She was going to murder him if he blew her cover. Wait blew her cover? Was she undercover in hiding her relationship with Logan? Was that who she was now? She was tired of keeping track, thankfully however he nearly reached her before turning and heading back into the school. Odd… Veronica's eyes trailed him as he left but he didn't look back once.

"Yo Earth to Mars…" Wallace piped when he caught her not paying attention.

"When will people stop using that line?" she asked with a sigh then turned apologetically towards him, "Hey I gotta go I'll talk to you later…pizza. My house. Movies. Deal?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah that sounds alright" he smiled letting her go.

She felt bad for abandoning him yet again, after yesterday she knew that he deserved to be paid attention too especially if she was hoping for him not to go off on Cole, not just that, she really needed to spend some time with her BFF. She made a mental note to do so before following Logan back into the school.

She couldn't call out his name…that would raise too many questions, she grit her teeth and sighed before taking in a breath to do just that when her cell phone vibrated.

She had a new Text Message from Logan.

**Classroom on your left.**

She turned and walked inside to find him lounging languorously in the executive chair where the teacher would have sat. It took her a minute to realize that they were in the small theater, but what really confused her was the table set up for two with lasagna to the side. She smiled but he didn't return it.

"This is nice…Logan you didn't have to-" she said tearing her eyes away from the set up to look at him, he had a scowl on his face.

"What is it?" she asked hesitantly, fear creeping into the pit of her stomach as he looked like he was angry…or more livid with her than anything else.

"What's wrong?" she followed with worry.

"Did you have to bear everything out like that in the quad?"

"What?" she blinked.

"Jesus Ronnie you made the girl cry, and Cole may be scum but he's not Satan incarnate" he continued hopping out of the chair to meet her.

She stepped back, "You think I was too hard on her?!" she asked not believing her ears, "This morning you wanted to rip Cole a new one! I didn't even do anything to him yet and she came to me all accusatory as if I had! I was planning on going to the police with the information anyway. Even Lamb isn't dense enough to ignore cold proof!"

"So you're saying that everyone would have known about him anyway?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Every last bit until he was truly exposed for the monster he is."

"You're twisted." He replied, "You're not the Veronica I knew."

She shrunk back a bit the stinging not fading, she was worried about this, worried that he would open his eyes and see that she wasn't the same doe eyed girl who believed in fairytales and happy endings. She had no reason to, he had taken that reason away from her, and now he was doing it again, but at least…at least she was expecting it this time.

"I'm not." She answered affirmatively.

"Thank God." He said releasing a breath that had been holding his fake expression of disgust as he smiled and pulled her closer to him crushing his lips to hers.

She didn't even try to understand what was happening all she knew was that his mouth was hungrily eating away at hers and she was causing him the same sensations, his hands were wrapped tightly around her while hers was pulling around his neck as she was brought up to sit on the desk wrapping her legs around him. He groaned pulling back finally when it had officially gone farther than he intended, her lust induced fog ended right then with a look of understanding she punched his arm, "You asshole you set me up to get all frantic!"

He smiled, "Can a guy help that you're hott when you're pissed?" she pushed him away with a look of mock disgust.

"Here I was all worried and such-"

He had a predatory smirk on his face and she knew that she couldn't take it back, "You were worried about what?" she didn't answer but tossed him a deflated glance, "Would it be …worry over losing me?" he asked arrogantly.

She narrowed her eyes, "No, just the rumors you might spread around if I pissed you off."

He laughed and shook his head, "Nope Try again. I know you too well for that." She shook her head and tossed him a second glance that told him to drop it.

"Oh Veronica Veronica…you love me don't you? You really love me?" he asked in a girly voice.

She sneered, "Well there is that thin line that they talk about you know Love/Hate…you're really stalling at the borders here."

He straightened up and moved between her legs again wrapping one arm around her and the other pushing her hair behind her ear, "Don't be mad Ronnie…and don't worry…I'm not going anywhere…but when I saw you dish it out on Amber out there…and really…on Cole…what can I say…it was beautiful…you…you're beautiful…All this time I've been worried about this change that you've gone through…without me, because of me. I came back to Neptune and all of a sudden you didn't need me anymore…perhaps I was worried you wouldn't let yourself need me anymore…so I did a lot of stupid things to try and break down this new person that you've become…I wanted the old Veronica Back…I wanted my friend…I wanted the girl who cared about me, who cared about Lilly and Duncan…I guess I thought you were betraying us…no…wait…just let me finish…"he said before she could interrupt, "That's what I had to tell myself in order to hurt you, in order to make you love me again…I was stupid…and hurtful, and I betrayed you in more ways than I can count…and I truly…deeply am ashamed…and sorry. I know I've got a lot to make up for…and I'm going to do it all Veronica…I'll make this world right in your eyes again." He finished by laying a gentle kiss on her forehead, and with a speech like that Veronica found it hard to be anything but blissfully content with the boy in front of her.

She wouldn't tell him that she still needed him, because part of being the new Veronica was all about not needing anyone, and when that didn't work, it was about not showing anyone that you needed them, that way you didn't get hurt, but she placed her hand over his and leaned into his chest where she could hear his heart beating.

"Jesus…all those times I called you my angel…"he paused looking down at her, "I never knew that you were going to be this super hott crusading vixen to strike down where vengeance was needed."

She laughed at first but then paused thinking she had heard that same thought process before…it caused her to flinch and move out of his hold for a minute before she smiled and chalked it up to coincidence.

"Alright…go…dig in…" he said reluctantly letting go of her to let her meet her food, she surprised him however by taking his hand and leading her to the table with him.

Lunch came and ended too soon in her humble opinion and next she had trig, which she hated. Sighing she pulled herself up to walk out of the theater room, she decided that in order to be discreet one of them would have to leave first. Logan insisted that he leave second since he made the table arrangements he would get rid of them and she smiled towards him. He was doing a lot for her, and he wasn't asking for anything in return. It was kinda nice having someone who wasn't expecting anything from you, even if the reason he didn't expect anything was because he had tortured her for months, after his speech he felt a little tighter hold in her security that Logan wasn't tricking her. Even if he was…she could handle it right?

She was interrupted in her thoughts when a distraction by way of a taller blonde standing awkwardly near the girls bathroom or quote unquote Veronica's office.

"Meg…" she said with a slight smile, she was going to have to do this sooner or later.

"Veronica…"she answered with a small uneasy smile of her own, "Are you ok Ronnie?" she asked before pulling her into a hug stunning Veronica into silence.

Veronica drifted back into the girl's bathroom so they could hash… or bond this out in private.

"Uh…yes Meg I'm fine…?" she answered confused. Meg started crying.

"I'm so so sorry Veronica! I honestly had no idea!" she cried softly.

"Meg…" Veronica supplied weakly, she was all ready to have Meg jump down her throat insult her and call her a lying bitch…so the apologies were a complete throw off.

"I should have seen it coming. And Cole…did he do that to your face?" she asked letting more tears show.

She touched her face instinctually regretting the pain the pressure made, "It's not that bad…?" she offered.

"Not that bad? Oh how can you say that Ronnie?! It's horrible! God and it's my entire fault! I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to make me not feel guilty, but I know it's my fault. I broke up with Cole yesterday because I thought he was cheating on me with you. He said that he never touched you, but I didn't believe him. God I was so dense I thought he was cheating on me with someone, and when it turned out to be you I was so angry."

"Meg I didn't ever-"

She shook her head vehemently, "No! No…I know that…now…"she shook her head solemnly the second time, "I'm such an idiot…he said he was going to go and find you, that he was going to make you tell me the truth that you two weren't together. I told him that if he found you, that you and him could just go and do whatever together because I didn't care anymore. Oh God Veronica I sent him after you didn't I? I'm sorry…I didn't know what he was doing…and I didn't know he was going to hurt you! I swear! Please you have to forgive me."

Veronica's eyes were officially watering, was it any surprise? No, nothing compared to the shock that there was still a wonderfully sweet person in Neptune, a real doe eyed princess that wanted to help, even by taking blame on herself, Veronica almost couldn't stand it.

"Meg please…you didn't do anything wrong…Cole…he's the one responsible. He may have hurt me physically, but what he did to Amber, and to you emotionally fully trumps my bruises that will heal. You're a victim there's no need for you to feel guilty at all for Cole's actions! I'm so sorry you feel that way Meg…" Veronica's heart bled for the girl.

"Veronica…I got a note…and I'm worried. I need a favor." Meg finally stated after her tears subsided.

Veronica was happy for the distraction, "Can I See it?"

"It's in my locker…meet me after school?" she asked gently.

Veronica nodded, "No problem Meg."

Meg stood and wiped her tears before pulling Veronica in a awkward hug once more, "Veronica…I'm sorry for other things too…you know…the Party…"she shook her head, "I'd really…I'd give anything for you and I to talk…and maybe one day you can forgive me for what I've done."

Veronica stepped closer to her and smiled, "Meg…you're forgiven…and even to myself this is a shock…because since that night I've been refusing to let people get close to me…but I would really…really like for us to be friends again." She stated causing Meg to smile, at that small reassurance Veronica was happy…content unexpectedly.

"I always wanted to talk to you again…after it happened…I was just so ashamed of my part in all of it…I didn't think you'd ever want me to-"

Veronica cut her off, "Why don't we just forget about the past…and move on from here ok?"

"Ok Veronica…and thanks again for helping me out…you're a good person" she said chipper while exiting the bathroom.

"Thanks Meg…but on the scale of opinion and how that goes I'm sure you could see the good in Celeste Kane." She mused to herself shuddering.

---

Was it her imagination or were things finally starting to look up for the girl? Loyal to the core BFF? Check, Rekindling relationship with old BFF? Check, A Veronica Rocks fan club on campus? Check, Meg Manning's approval and friendship? Check. Yep…they had officially entered bizarro world.

After school she found herself at Meg's house, she rode to school with Logan and didn't entirely trust leaving with him. Now she was flipping through old photo albums of Meg and herself, and Lilly of course, there were a few with Madison and Carrie but Veronica resisted the urge to cut them up and burn them. Things had changed, and she wasn't about to develop warm fuzzies for all of her old friends, but Meg…Meg she knew was sweet, she had always been. Hell, cartoon birds braided her hair every morning and there was the sing sweet nightingale voice that she had for proof of that. How was it that her life was reshaping so quickly?

"Ok Meg…so what's this favor you need?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't want to upset you Veronica…but it is about Cole."

"I figured as much when you said you had a letter from him?" she asked curiously.

Meg nodded and brought it back over to Veronica who flipped it open to read.

_Dear Meg,_

_I know you probably hate me right now, I don't blame you. I've done things that I'm not proud of…I admit it…you made me crazy you know. I loved you…I wanted more than anything in the world to be intimate with you, and you never let me. You wanted to wait…but times coming fast up Miss Manning and I'm afraid I can't wait…that I…couldn't wait. The rumors…are probably true…what Veronica's going to tell you is true, and I'm sorry. I could lie right now and then leave and perhaps you would forgive me, but the truth is…when there's very little chance of someone coming back…you begin to think of all the lies you told, all the bad things you've done…you're the only person I've ever really cared for Meg…the only truly good person I know…perhaps this is my redemption…or my confession really. I love you. And this is Goodbye._

_,Cole_

_P.S.: If an annoying blonde PI, with a surprising elbow shot comes your way…tell her she was right…she might not know what I'm referring to right now…but she will. You have to promise me Meg that you'll leave it alone…I know these are odd requests but they are my final ones. Tell Veronica I said Good Game…but she hasn't met all the players yet._

Veronica looked down at the paper utterly perplexed, but more than anything a chill entered her spirit she wasn't ready for.

"This sounds like a…"

The look was evident all over Meg's face and she knew what Veronica was about to say and stopped her, "Don't say Suicide! It's not! Cole would never do something like that!"

"Meg…Cole also would never appear to be the guy who hit girls…" Veronica pointed out. Meg seemed defeated at which point Veronica sighed, "I don't really know for sure though Meg…but it definitely states that he's leaving…and I don't intend to let him go…not out of state…and not to his death…the first is ridiculously upsetting and from which I would find him, and the second isn't paying for the crimes he committed…there's always hope for redemption but suicide is a cop out and he doesn't deserve it."

Meg just sobbed, Veronica felt bad, she could relate to the girl as her world closed in around her, perhaps not sympathize but definitely empathize, after all there was a time when Veronica's world shattered too, in fact there were probably several.

After a while of uncomfortable silences and Meg's crying, Veronica made a copy of Cole's letter and left one for Meg before calling Wallace to pick her up.

---

Back at her apartment Veronica shared with Wallace the letter Cole had left and he was just as perplexed as her, they tried to make sense out of it for a while before giving into their teenage cravings, Pizza, movies, and junk food. Finally around eleven Wallace headed home.

As Veronica watched him leave however she felt a pang shoot through her, yes they had watched movies, and yes they had done the bonding thing, but did she really trust him? God she had so many issues with trusting people it made her sick when she hurt someone who wasn't trying to hurt her. Better to be safe than sorry…but what if being safe, made her sorry?

---

Chapter 9 Reviews Belated.

B: Glad you're loving it… hope I gave you some here to tide you over. LoVe 4ever

Turningtime: Thanks for the feedback. I'd like to restate here…LoVe…ahh.

Naberrie: I love this person…they review like Crazy and they critique! It's amazing. Well I don't know how much you'll love this chapter, as you can tell it kinda changed into the dramatic. Here a lot of things settle for Veronica, and as it states up above it's Bizarro world that she gets friends back in her life, but Wallace is sooo where you're at, he doesn't like their relationship at all, we see some turbulence here and I'm far from making it easy on them…remember nobody at Neptune knows they're friends again…and even though they push that term loosely …not many people are going to enjoy the LoVe that we do… _cough_ Madison _cough_ Carrie _cough_ Caz…etc…oh yes…she will get revenge…

* * *

This needed a place since I'm taking down the chapter that was the first teaser... 

Review Responses:

LoVeelle: Don't worry in the next Chapter things start to come full circle and Veronica finds she's more or less where she started. There's tons of LoVe to come...but not just yet...still you'll like this next Chapter all LoVe fans will...except perhaps the end.

SolarBlueRose: I couldn't agree more that Logan Echolls will always Love Veronica Mars! Thus I started writing about their LoVe Myself lol it's getting intense and there's always more to come beware the pain you wish upon Cole...eh...or you know revel in his soon to be misery.

Milly: I'm going as fast as I can I've barely left the keyboard but here's something you should enjoy...or possibly it will just make you miserable waiting for the real thing.

Lrnd: Casey will be integral later in the story...and I'll be introducing new characters as well...I can't tell you yet if he'll be a happy character or a sad one...what fun would that be?

Sagebeth: YOU ROCK! Thank you for adding my story to your favorites. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS DONE SO! And if you haven't yet...don't worry...it's gonna get even more intense.

IheartLoVe07: You've always been one of my supporters and have reviewed a lot I can't tell you how much that means to me. Thank you. I think. I'm dedicating this next chapter to you! Congratulations!

B: Your review was exactly what every author longs to hear thank you for the support, the next chapter will be up soon, hope you enjoy the teaser.

* * *

Once again I'd like to state that I don't own the show. 

Next time on Veronica Mars:

"If you had told me twenty four hours ago that Logan and I would be on the path towards rekindling old friendships, or that I had any relationship with any 09er I would have asked where the cameras were to gauge my laughter reaction…but then you go ahead and add a face off in the quad, A friend in Jail, and another murder?"

"You Rock Veronica Mars!" a voice trailed from the crowd.

"And since when do I rock?"

---

Meg: "Veronica…I need a favor."

Weevil: "V…I didn't…"

Wallace: "Lay out the usual suspects V."

---

Logan: "I want you to trust me Veronica!"

Veronica: "After what you did do you honestly believe that I can trust anything about you?"

Logan: "This isn't fair Ronnie. You do this sort of thing all the time. To catch criminals, to steal gossip, plan revenge! I did it to understand why I had lost the one person in my life that I love!"

Veronica: "Just get out Logan! Just. Get. OUT!"

* * *

So yes...if you managed to make it all the way down here without dying...review.  



	11. A Mystery We Die For, Pt 2

Disclaimer: Yaddah yaddah yaddah I own nothing but the plot.

Author's note: I decided to break this up, it was way too long, so make sure you read, A mystery we die for Part 1 before you read this.

Part 2

"Breaking news today here is the top story of the morning. Abel Koontz was found dead in his cell this morning. Sheriff Lamb has more on the developing investigation of this story."

"Lamb can you tell us any possible leads in the case so far?"

"We are investigating this matter as deeply as we possibly can." He said evasively.

"Is it true that you suspect poisoning as a factor leading to the death of Lilly Kane's murderer?"

"There is a possibility that Able Koontz was eliminated through poisoning yes."

"Did the Kanes have anything to do with this?"

"No, I've spoken with the Kanes already informing them of Abel's death, and whilst they were unsympathetic as one can imagine, they were reasonably out of the country during the attack"

"Could they have paid someone within the-"

"Well Kristen, let me just say that whoever committed this heinous act will be found, prosecuted, and if I have anything to do with it, sent to prison for the rest of their life. I don't tolerate this sort of-"

That was as far as Lamb got before Veronica decidedly turned off the TV. The news barely registering in her mind, Koontz was dead. No, what they were saying was Koontz was murdered.

Her first thought oddly enough was to call Logan. He probably already knew, but there was a hesitation inside of her. How would he react to this? She wished her father was in town rather than this week long investigation he was working on in Phoenix, he could be there to discuss this. She wished she had someone. . .

There was a knock on the door.

"Logan…" she whispered making out his frame from the window, she rushed towards it and flung the door open latching herself on the warm body that met her. She didn't know where the tears came from she really couldn't even define her own emotions at this point.

"Shh… it's ok Veronica…I'm here." He offered cradling her in his arms as she sunk to the floor in tears.

After Lilly died, so much happened to turn her world upside down, she lost her popularity, her best friend…and Logan…and with Logan she lost so much more than she could have imagined. Now her supposed murderer was dead, and there was no resolution. Perhaps because she knew that Abel Koontz didn't kill Lilly, and his murder…brought no satisfaction to her at all, if anything it set the real murder off completely free there would be no convincing Abel to recant his confession.

She cried a good fifteen minutes before she drifted to sleep, an hour or so later she woke and realized she was in her room again laying on her bed, still clenching to the boy who would hold her.

"Logan…" she nudged.

He didn't move at all except to wrap his arms tighter around her, somehow he had fallen asleep as well. As she glanced over towards the clock she already knew they were late for school that day, again. Even though it felt so late in the afternoon, which was odd considering how late she had stayed up and how early she had woken up, she had obviously been far too restless. It was two in the morning when she finally hit the sack, six in the morning when her alarm went off interrupting a particular steamy dream, six thirty exactly when she received the news that Abel Koontz had been murdered and another five minutes after that when Logan arrived, it was now eight something and she felt years had gone by.

She shifted in her positioning to face him.

"This is the second time I've fallen asleep in your arms in a while Echolls." She stated seeing his small grin indicating that her movement had woken him up.

"Go back to sleep V…for once…let's rest."

She shook her head no and he groaned finally blinking his eyes open, but what he saw surprised him. She wasn't irritated, or even motivated to get out of bed, if he wasn't still dreaming he could see the lust in her eyes, and he sure as hell could taste the lust after she had mumbled something about having a better idea and latching herself onto his mouth with her own. He couldn't help but return the kiss but had wondered where on earth it had come from until she broke it both of them needing air.

"Well well good morning to you too" he said with a small smirk, before she answered his silent question.

"You came back to me…" she said wanting to say so much more. Wanting to spill all the emotions she had bottled up for the past few months of her life, wanting to tell him how much she missed him, how much she hated that he wouldn't let her in his life after Lilly died. How he had betrayed her by pushing her away when she needed someone to take comfort in as well as him. You came back to me…it was almost as if she was grateful, as if she was saying 'you came to me this time…you didn't run away' and she so desperately needed him after the news.

Logan didn't need the explanation, he could see what she was saying written all over her face as he brushed his fingers lightly through her hair studying her features and resting his hand on her cheek the pad of his thumb running over her brow, "I never should have left you alone before…" he replied. They could speak silently to one another, they knew each other well enough to do so, it helped that Logan had been thinking along the same lines. He had woken up early that morning, extremely early, around four o' clock, being so damn restless himself.

---

"_C'mon, Piccup, Piccup, Piccup…" he said sighing as the line went once again to Veronica's voicemail. He decided he hated her message as he left a third, and final one. He sighed then groaned her name. He had been waiting for her outside the school to drive her home. Sure she could have gotten a ride from Wallace, except he had basketball tryouts. Who else did Veronica know? He was a little ashamed to say that he honestly didn't know who were friends with her these days and who wasn't. There was that Weevil Kid…Logan groaned, he would rather imagine her with…well pretty much anyone than on the back of that motorcycle._

_She had to get home didn't she? And she wouldn't have been stupid…or prideful enough to walk it and risk running into Cole, no she had to be with someone else, she was just too smart to be alone these days. Suddenly his phone vibrated in his hand causing him to almost drop it from pure shock. He saw Veronica's name on the screen and breathed a sigh of relief before flipping it open, he was about to ask where she was and if she was alright when he heard laughter, "Jesus Logan you're like a thirteen year old girl waiting for her boyfriend to call her. Three messages? THREE?" she laughed again. His eyes narrowed, "Sorry for caring about the girl who for all I know is being strangled to death by an abusive asshole-" he started angrily before he heard her gasp, "Sorry Logan…I didn't mean to…well it's not like you've been on the speed dial for a while now…I didn't think to call you and let you know that I was ok."_

_He sighed being disappointed in himself, "It's fine…where are you? Can I pick you up?"_

"_No need, I'm with Meg right now, and I promised Wallace some BFF time later today…" she started her sentence poised and confident then dwindled towards the ending as she heard disappointment in the form of silence on the other end. Her and Logan still really needed to talk, but it seemed she only wanted to kiss him when he was around and that was a bad idea…even if he didn't think so._

"_Oh…" he finally said now fully voicing his clear disappointment._

_She sighed, "…pick me up for school tomorrow?" she paused._

"_You sure?"_

"_Dude c'mon, do you know how much money I'm saving on gas these days? You driving me to school, Wallace driving me home…the fifty dad left for me to fill the tank is so mine now." She answered cheerfully and he met her tone with a smile._

"_Fine, tomorrow then Mars." He said with minor glee though he felt like he was making gigantic progress, he had to throw in, "don't be late."_

"_Pfft, yeah cause I'm the reason we were three hours late this morn-" she met the silence to the static connection and glanced back at her phone as it died on her, she pouted…oh how she wanted that last word._

_He prattled on for about a minute before he realized she wasn't arguing with her and pouted at that before getting in his car and finally driving back home._

_Xxx_

_Early to bed, early to rise, as they say, but he just couldn't sleep. Ah yes the great Logan Echolls once again tripping himself over a girl. Despite his need for masculinity in the form of brushing off romantic gestures and not obsessing over the minor details, he found himself unable to take his mind off of her. Was it just the separation that made him this crazy? He had always cared for her, from the moment he met her, so why did it feel that he was falling for someone entirely new? Sure she had changed…and maybe his love for her was changing as well…in a sense that before he couldn't have her, he wouldn't let himself. Now, however…well she wasn't fragile, she was fierce. He hated that she was fierce because of the pain in her life…but with it all of a sudden he was realizing that she had broken out of the protective shell he had put her in, the shell that had collapsed and hurt her even more than the would be harsh winds around it, and she had developed her own skin, her own defense, she wouldn't let him maul her over…for one…for another…she would survive, he vowed he wouldn't hurt her ever again, but even if he did…he couldn't have hurt her more than they had hurt each other in the past few months. For once he felt that he could move on, and finally he accepted the fact that it could be with her, so yes…he was awake at four A.M._

_Since no rational school person was up that early to get ready for a day that wouldn't technically begin for another almost four hours he showered, dressed, cooked breakfast, ate while reading the comics, decided upon browsing the internet a bit for some of those aforementioned romantic gestures and finally flipped on the news, wishing over and over again the minutes afterwards that he had just slept in._

_The man was on death row and he would be happy to watch him fry, yet…it didn't feel as great as it should have felt when he found out that Lilly's murderer had died. That Lilly's murderer was murdered himself, justifiably in his eyes, but those were his eyes! Who else had the right to kill that man more than him…the Kanes, who had never accepted or loved her for who she was? Duncan, the man who has been borderline catatonic ever since it happened who still refused to deal with the emotions before acceptance? Even Veronica who had betrayed Lilly in the end by deciding that Abel Koontz wasn't the murderer…oh God…a sudden bile filtered Logan's throat as he clenched his stomach…what if Veronica was right? And Abel didn't kill Lilly? What if everyone else was just so blood thirsty they went after the wrong man? But why would he think about this now? Why wouldn't he believe Veronica before and now start thinking about it? Perhaps because the man was dead…and there was still no resolution…it didn't make things better, it didn't bring her back, besides nobody had any motive to kill Abel moreso than himself…so he believed…so why kill him? And why now? Something wasn't sitting right with him and Logan needed to talk to Veronica…needed to know what she knew…and why she "knew" that it wasn't Abel…but first…Logan had to dispose of his earlier breakfast in the porcelain breakfast disposal machine._

---

So when he had arrived around six thirty he was shocked to have her fly into his arms. Apparently she had heard what happened and this was her reaction. The tears he almost couldn't handle. He wanted to cry with her but he needed to hold on to her as violent with her emotions as she was being. When she drifted to sleep in his arms on the couch he moved her to the bedroom and laid down with her. He began to study her features and mentally flip through the memories of their lives, from when they met, through growing up, and the trouble that ensued after their relationships with the Kanes. It made him hold her a little tighter…she may have gotten tough all of a sudden…but she had still been through so much…he held on to the thought that part of her still needed to be loved, by him. Going through the motions and all the drama they had faced, all the angst…he knew now that he just wanted to be with her…he wanted for them to put everything at rest and move on. So he wept a little, unable to stop himself as he mentally said goodbye to Lilly…and kissed Veronica's temple. Perhaps Lilly could rest now too that he had found his own absolution.

---

Then again perhaps not, he wasn't sure of the entire dream he had been having when Veronica woke him up, but he knew Lilly was there…and she wasn't resting. It was a thought however soon subsided as he felt Veronica's lips on his.

"Well well…good morning to you too."

"You came back to me…"

"I never should have left."

"You thinking about leaving again anytime soon?" she asked as hesitation and worry seeped into her mind with thoughts of Abel Koontz.

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away" he assured her.

She brought the blanket back up around their shoulders and leaned into him pressing her lips against his before trailing down to his collarbone and back. She wasn't even sure how far she was going to let this go, but she almost couldn't let him go, she wanted his hands on her pulling her to him, gently roughly it didn't matter, she preferred a combination as she was both rough and gentle with him. It was odd how circumstances and emotions brought people together and pushed them apart Lilly had been both the cause of their separation and now their more than PG-13 reunion.

She shifted in her positioning straddling him once again. His hands teased underneath her shirt and felt her bare back, she was still in her pajamas and wasn't wearing anything beneath her shirt, he noticed as he cupped her breast. She bit her bottom lip and leaned back closing her eyes. Things were getting heated very quickly and she wasn't sure she was going to be able to make him stop, she wasn't sure she wanted to. It wasn't even his actions that were driving her crazy, oh they played their parts, he was very talented, but moreso she had wanted him for only God knows how long. Even when they were bickering she'd sometimes fantasize that he'd stop the argument with a kiss and they'd tear each other's clothes off, there were a few times when she thought they would get to that point but something always interrupted them.

Much like at that moment, just as she was grinding her lower half against him, and she could feel him becoming more and more aroused her cellphone went off. It was plugged in so it ignored the vibrate factor and rung as loudly as possible.

Logan's eyes widened, "Please don't" he managed before she leaned over and kissed him quickly.

She wrapped the sheet around her upper torso and went for the phone. Leaving Logan very unhinged. She was almost grateful for the interruption as she was getting way too caught up with him.

"Wait…what… what?"

"What is it V?" Logan asked rolling towards her.

"We got to get down to the Sheriff's office." She answered before turning to the phone again, "Yeah Weevil we'll be right there." She said before hanging up.

"The pool boy's in prison shocking…" he said sarcastically.

She tossed him a glance then glared, "They're saying that he killed Koontz!"

Logan shot up, he was not expecting that in the least, without a second thought he got out of the bed as he waited by the door as she followed him, he almost smiled. Whirling his finger around he signaled for her to turn back, she questioned him a moment before looking down at what he was staring at.

"I'm pretty sure there's a dress code down at daddy's old office, even if things are rather underdone these days."

She scowled before copying his motion for him to turn around while she changed, he shook his head no amused before she stuck her tongue out and disappeared into her closet.

Minutes later she emerged fully dressed and met his raised eyebrows, "Usually they do the whirlwind change in telephone booths supergirl." He laughed, before they both ushered outside to his car. After casual nervous banter masking the awkward moment and the thoughts that were running through both their heads a thousand miles per hour they arrived at the station.

"V I didn't do it…" came Weevil's voice.

Logan didn't really opt to stay behind but there was paperwork to be filed and Veronica begged him to let her talk to Weevil first.

She nodded towards him, "Yeah I know…but why would they suspect you?"

"They're saying that I had contacts inside and ordered to have him murdered for what he did to Lilly."

"But why would you care what happened to Lilly…I-"

The guilt was written over his face.

"Weevil were you and Lilly…oh…"

That was the moment that Logan walked in on; the boy's eyes caught one another in a sudden understanding. Logan felt the air leave his lungs as if he'd been sucker punched. Weevil brought his chin up.

"You brought him here?" he asked a bit confused but the expression of betrayal relayed quite clearly.

"He drove me yes…and he's here with me…" she shook her head, it shouldn't matter who was here with her, she was doing this for a friend…even if the two were probably never going to reach that point.

"I should've known." He said angrily his teeth gritting instinctually.

She shook her head again, "Weevil I'm gonna get you out of here and-"

"Look save it!" he began before Logan stepped in front of her.

"Don't talk to her like that."

"Oh what are you going to do about it." Weevil asked stepping closer to the bars; Logan stepped back with a smile creeping onto his lips, "Leave." He smirked motioning for the door. He'd be damned if he helped Weevil, but he merely turned the corner to wait for Veronica.

"He lost her too Eli…we all did." she voiced over with an expression of pity. He hated that look, he hated being in the cell, he hated losing Lilly. After Veronica was gone he slammed his fist into the wall in anger, but settled soon afterwards in the cell.

Veronica turned the corner and put a hand on Logan's shoulder. He was staring at the floor when he felt her hand and placed his own over it, "So Weevil and Lilly huh?" he laughed his eyes glossing over, "Didn't see that one coming…oh how Mommy Kane would have loved that…and I thought I was the worst she could do at Neptune…apparently not."

She sighed and took the seat next to him.

He half smiled towards her before pulling her up again, "Come on Mars…we've got a murder case to solve."

She looked up at him incredulously, "We?" she blinked, **"You **want to help Weevil?"

He shrugged, "There is no way Weevil loved her as much as I did…if anyone should have killed that bastard it should have been me…I want to know who really killed him…I don't know whether to shake the man's hand…or…hit him for taking what should have been mine…but either way…I just have to know."

It was probably a good time _not_ to point out that Abel didn't kill Lilly, she just nodded before stepping out of the Sheriff Department.

---

Once in the car Veronica expected them to be heading towards the school as they did still have class even if they were only an hour late this time, but when she came across roads that she knew clearly didn't run towards the school, she turned towards him.

"Where are we going?"

He half smiled over towards her, "I…need to do something. I guess we both do." He nodded as he pulled into the Cemetery looking up at the hill.

Hastily she nodded in agreement before stepping out of the car and making her way up to the hill. Logan hung back a bit just watching Veronica.

"Go ahead V…I'll be there in a minute."

He needed that minute to collect his thoughts…what he was going to say to Lilly…was he finally ready to say goodbye?

---

As Veronica made her way towards the distinguished grave she sighed, "Lilly…I guess you already know…Koontz is dead…doesn't help me solve you anymore though…God Lilly I wish you could just tell me the truth…Tell me who did this to you…but would it really make things better? I used to think it might, right now though…well I guess you know about Logan and I…"she smiled a little, "No I didn't plan this so wipe that smirk off your face…wherever you are Lilly are you happy there? Maybe I could move on if I knew you were happy…if you were partying with some of Rock and Roll's finest…Making the Lilly scene…I sure do miss you and your scenes…I'll never forget about you Lilly Kane…even if…even if we don't know…or can't know who did this…I'll always remember who you were…and why the world should rue the day it lost you…"

She fingered the flowers that were withering in the vase and picked them up, "I'll get you new ones…you should always have fresh flowers Lilly." She smiled before running her hand up the stems, stopping when something claylike brushed against her fingertips she looked down and saw part of the vase had broken off when she took the flowers out. Her brow wrinkled in confusion as she looked towards the vase. Perfect…and of course Veronica Mars breaks some expensive thing or other, she sighed looking at the vase and removing it from the statue. She looked around the bottom before turning it to the side noticing for the first time a disfigurement on the outside which was barely noticeable she looked on the inside and sure enough there was a compartment.

"What the hell…?" she asked to herself before emptying the vase by flipping it over…when a recognizable black device fell from the porcelain structure Veronica seized it immediately as her eyes widened. She stared at it a moment before pocketing the equipment and setting the vase back just in time before Logan met her a calm smile on his face.

His brow furrowed as he saw Veronica had removed the flowers from the vase but Veronica answered his query, "Lilly should never suffer wilting flowers…she'd totally demand new ones…especially today." She smiled then stood, "Do you think we could pick some up after school…then drive them back down?"

He frowned, "So…we're still doing the school thing huh?" her smile widened as she relaxed, "Yes Logan…some of us have GPAs to maintain." She said haughtily then continued, "Besides…Neptune High? Gossip central…if we can learn anything…we should probably start there." Nodding she stepped towards him, "I'll wait in the car…and leave you a minute…take as long as you need." She smiled understandingly before taking his hand and squeezing it then trotting down the hill.

He watched her leave before turning back to the gravesite.

"Ok Lilly…stop pushing. I get it." He smiled but it waned, "I still wish you were with us Miss Kane…you would have shaken things up for sure…especially today…so really Weevil?"

"What? The boy is very nice when it comes to handling-"

Logan turned to find her sitting casually on her monument swinging her legs, he put a hand up, "Oh I so don't want to hear it!" he said putting a hand to his stomach.

"Come on Logan you got to admit the guy can-"

"Oh Lilly for God sakes, I don't have to admit, and I don't even want to think." He laughed, "But…were you happy with him?"

"Uh hello braintrust what have I just been saying about-"

He shook his head, "Lilly no." he smiled rolling his eyes, "Did you love him?"

She blinked a bit before a smile pursed its way through the corner of her mouth, "I did…I loved him…in a way…for a time. Time it seemed was always running out on me. Kinda sucked that someone as fabulous as I obviously was, didn't have the proper amount of time to thoroughly rock this earth…"

"Yes…you would have shaken things up…I know." He said downcast.

"Logan…I loved you too…very much." She said, as he looked up he was met by the wind brushing her familiar scent into his lungs yet the picture of her vanished and he was left with his thoughts…and her words.

"Miss you…" he said into the wind before turning down and heading towards his car where Veronica was waiting. He was glad he had this moment…when they both were able to come to terms with Lilly's death, where they were friends again…and now quite possibly something else.

"Alright Mars…it's off to school we go." He sighed before getting in and starting the car, she reached over and took his free hand but kept her eyes on the road as he watched her a bit before doing the same and smiling.

---

Once at the school they both received their second late passes with a threat that the third time would result in detention, with a mockery salute from Logan but a stern nod of understanding from Veronica they were off their separate ways.

Veronica really didn't want to miss third period this time however, because it was one of her classes that she shared with Mac, who would hopefully be helpful in discovering who left the micro eavesdropping device at the Lilly Kane gravesite.

"So how's my supercool, supersmart, superchic, computer geek with mad skillz?" she asked chipperly towards her friend who was sporting a red streak in her hair that day.

She smiled, "Why Veronica Mars, if I didn't know better I'd say you're buttering up to me." She said while raising her eyebrow slyly.

"Who… me?" Veronica asked innocently, "Love the red by the way." She said winking.

Mac nodded before her smile fell a little, "For Lilly…I heard this morning on the news…and well everywhere at school. Even if we weren't as close as you and her, Lilly put class into being an 09er, no matter what she never lost flare or her bitch quota…and she didn't care about other people's opinion, it was respectable."

Veronica's eyes watered as Mac relayed a widely acknowledged understanding between the students at Neptune high. You didn't have to be an 09er, you didn't have to be anything, you were cool if she said you were, and you weren't if she didn't think you were. There were people Lilly tolerated like Madison or Carrie, but there were people Lilly accepted embraced and loved, like Veronica, despite financial situation. Lilly didn't judge, and she was worshiped by many, but respected by all. Her death immortalized that image of a Lilly Kane, an entity of wild chaotic fun, of a free spirit.

Veronica inhaled sharply, "Oh" she breathed finally smiling and nodding purging the emotion that coursed it's way through her, "Ok…that was a fun trip down sentimental lane…"she shook her head and wiped the corner of her eyes with her middle finger, "Anyway…do you think you can help me trace something?"

Mac nodded, "And she sticks the pig in the oven!"

"Huh?"

She just smiled a Macish smile, "Well..you know…you buttered me up…and the favor asking bit…kinda like the pig in the-" at Veronica's raised eyebrows Mac realized she spent too much time thinking about random things before nodding quickly, "What's it you need me to trace Bond?"

Veronica pulled out the equipment handing it to her, "An eavesdropping mechanism Q."

Mac chewed her bottom lip a second before taking the device, "Hmm…"

"Ah the ever necessary mulling noises…hmm…ah…and ooh, well at least I didn't get a ugh…otherwise that would signal defeat…so do you think you can trace it?"

Mac smiled, "What technological mastermind would I be if I couldn't help?" she nodded, "Well…what I can do anyway is gather the frequencies with a program I have at home…the hardware's there anyway…we just have to wait for it to be used again and I can trace the transmitting signal through the air and hopefully get you an IP address…but those can change at anytime especially if the perp is using a laptop."

Veronica laughed, "I love it when you talk nerd."

"Hey! Perp is strictly PI…"

"Oh yes, just strap on the trench coat and magnifying glass and I'm out of the business." She smiled, "hey, I would trade a couple of my sleuthing skills for just one of your great hack jobs." She nodded enthusiastically, and Mac felt justified.

"Well I can get this back to you later on today no problem meet you during lunch ok?"

"Yeah no problem." Veronica smiled before they turned the conversation to gossip and news.

They had their break late this day after third period due to a pep rally that would be held later in the afternoon, which meant extended lunch as well. She sighed walking down the hallway. There were no jeers, no sneers, no off comments or anything, and it was surprising. She went from being hated, to praised, and now to yesterday's news, ah only in Neptune. Though she suspected Logan had a lot to do with her being tolerated these days and with that thought she looked down at her watch, oh she had made it ten minutes and forty three seconds since she last thought of Logan.

But thinking seemed to be powerful as the next moment she felt a hand reach out and grab her pulling her into a deserted classroom, she smiled as she noticed first his snarky growl before he pressed her against the wall and kissed her. Their relationship wasn't exactly what you would call normal. Especially since they hadn't even told anyone they were friends again…and that their activities extended the boundaries of that area as well.

They were all over one another for the entirety of their break even causing a few furniture rearrangements but were careful to set everything back to normal before they carefully left making sure no one saw them leave together.

By Lunch however things steadily decreased. The one highlight had been Mac who, as promised, had given her the IP address. It turned out to be from a wireless laptop that was at that particular moment located at the school, which meant the owner of the device…went to Neptune high…but who would want to spy on Lilly's grave? What were they looking for? The downside still being a laptop's wireless system was still pretty untraceable.

Still Veronica had a plan, she always did. She knew the one place locally that would sell this kind of equipment, and made a point of writing down the model type and number, she'd drop off the device when Logan took her back to Lilly's grave and perhaps stage a conversation. If all else failed she'd go down to the store with a yearbook and cross her fingers.

The first reason for disappointment was running into Meg, she didn't have anymore news on Cole, and Meg was frantically upset that he hadn't been in school either day and was also not answering any of his phones. Meg went to his house and his parents said that he wasn't there, that he hadn't shown up in two days and were worried.

This was not good. As if anymore couldn't be put on her plate a new student named Troy Vandergraff had been sniffing around Duncan lately and giving her that odd stare indicating that her ex was likely talking about her to this new guy she didn't know.

Then a rude brush off from Logan made her inwardly challenge the whole friends thing, still she decided that she'd ask him about it later…since when she had become so docile she didn't know, but Logan and her were heading somewhere nice…and she for once didn't want to ruin that.

Still more than any of her sucktacular lunch was the confrontation with Wallace

"_Lay out the usual suspects, V." he said a charming understanding expression on his face as he set his tray down to eat with her._

"_Huh?"_

"_Abel Koontz's Murder? Would have thought you'd been all over this one."_

"_Oh I am…it's just…"_

"_What?" he laughed, "Veronica Mars queen snoop of snoopdom doesn't want to investigate?"_

_Her attention was elsewhere, like on Troy, and on Duncan, and yes on Logan._

_Wallace groaned as he caught her mid-stare. "So…who do you think would want to Kill Abel?" he asked trying to get her attention back._

"_I don't know." She answered half heartedly._

"_Well let's see…there's the Kanes…I wouldn't put it past Celeste…you could freeze fire on that woman's voice…I don't know about Jake or Duncan though."_

"_Yeah…" she sighed in her own world._

_Finally having enough Wallace narrowed his eyes, "Then there's Logan Echolls" as he suspected this woke her up as she shot her eyes towards Wallace._

"_Logan? No, he wouldn't."_

"_You so sure?"_

"_Look I know Logan and a jackass he may be, he didn't kill anyone."_

"_Yeah the guy's all puppies and sunshine…we'll just glaze over that crowbar to headlight issue he has."_

"_Where's all this coming from? What have you got against Logan?"_

"_Well anything I know about the guy I learned from you…and up until three days ago you hated his guts...guy has to wonder why his BFF is all of a sudden skipping classes with her nemesis."_

"_Skipping Classes what are you talking about?"_

"_I'm office aid, remember Veronica? I sort out those late passes, and so far in a weary coincidence both you and Logan have been showing up at the same time mid afternoon for the past two days."_

"_We weren't mid afternoon today, we arrived at third period."_

"_So you did arrive together?"_

"_Look Wallace, Logan and I have a history, he just offered me a ride because of what's been going on with Lilly. Anyway I don't see why you're getting so upset."_

_He shook his head angrily, "Oh C'mon Veronica! Why am I upset? Why? Well for one I never took you for the sort of person who would forget the months that Neptune's very own jackass treated you like dirt and run back into his arms…especially after that speech you made yesterday…tell me Veronica when do girls learn to stop going back to the bastards who abuse them? Logan may not have hit you, but in the time that I've gotten to know you I've had to break down barrier after barrier trying to prove myself to you, trying to show you that you can trust me and then the reason for your distrust in the first place comes up asking if you two can play nice now and you trust him all over again?"_

_Veronica's lip quivered but she couldn't contest nor deny anything that Wallace was saying…it was all true. He stood there a moment longer shaking his head before picking up his tray and leaving._

After her next two uneventful periods it was time for the peprally, "Oh goodie." She sighed. At least she wouldn't have to put up with Logan and his weird mood during seventh period Journalism. She made her way to the football stadium, compliments of Mr. Casablancas. She rolled her eyes again.

---

During the event itself memories flooded through Veronica as a pit crumbling sensation took her over. She used to be on the squad, her and Lilly, and now as she watched Meg, Amber…and a few other disgruntled females…likely due to Cole's infidelities she couldn't help but sigh, her fifth sigh in twenty minutes…that was bad.

She needed to get out of there…yeah she'd be docked pirate points if she left the pep rally early…but what she didn't have they couldn't dock she reasoned as she stepped out of cheering range.

"You're Veronica Mars aren't you?"

Veronica turned as she heard her name, "Depends on who's asking." She answered placing a hand up to block the sun, when Troy's face met her eyes she held a contemplative expression "Hmm, the new kid…well now do I want to be Veronica Mars today…I was thinking perhaps I could be someone less notorious… what if I changed my name to Meronica Vars? No? Not enough zing…ok I'll bite…Hello Troy" she said at last finally with charm.

He smiled, "You're funny."

"Really? Most people have to get to the spitwad and locker spraypaint before they begin with the laughter…then again it's more laughing at than with."

He nodded, "I see…anything else I should know?"

"Uh…well if you must…I usually go stir crazy over strangers who insist upon seizing me in unprotected areas such as-"

"The back field of a pep rally?" he offered.

She smiled widely, "How'd you guess?" she asked her voice dripping with faux cheer.

"Just Lucky I guess…well…Mars…or Vars…as you would have it…It's been a pleasure meeting you…maybe we could do it again sometime…maybe even a planned occurrence so I'm not that stranger behind the football stadium." He saluted her before jogging backwards and into the field.

Her mouth hung slightly open…was the new kid asking her out? Looked that way. She laughed before settling on a smile and walking back to the main campus.

"Ducking out already Mars? That's pathetic."

"This coming from the guy who didn't even bother to show." She answered pointedly towards a now smirking Logan.

"Were you looking for me then? Disappointed when you couldn't find me…couldn't resist-"

"Finish any more of those delusional thoughts and I won't let you help me ditch this stupid thing."

He made the motion of zipping his mouth shut and locking it, though it was ineffective as a moment later he spoke again.

"Oh…and who would you let help you?"

Finally she tossed him a smirk back stopping in her tracks a moment before saying sweetly, "Troy Vandergraff."

Logan's smile dropped immediately as he turned and led her back to his car not saying one more word until they were on the road.

"What about Troy…did he…" Logan was gripping the steering wheel his knuckles were turning white, "Never mind."

"Ask me out?" she asked, he swerved the car after looking at her questioningly losing interest in the road in front of him.

She laughed, "As a matter of fact, he did."

"What did you say?" he asked after a moment, his jaw was tight like he was refusing the jealousy and rage that were clearly sent off through his body language.

"Well nothing really…he was just asking if I would be interested in meeting him sometime outside of chance one day and left me to think about it."

"So are you going to meet him?" Logan asked trying incredibly hard to sound calm and in control while he navigated the car.

"I haven't made up my mind yet." She answered flippantly.

"Veronica-" he replied with warning.

"We're here." She smiled brilliantly before opening her door and trotting happily towards the distraction that was of course Lilly Kane.

She had the flowers in her palm and placed the bug back in the vase before Logan could notice. He had taken his time getting back up to where Veronica was, wanting to calm down. Life wasn't fair.

She was sitting with her feet beneath her propped up so her back was straight her hair blowing in the wind as she appeared to be talking to the Memorial. Logan smiled, then came to meet her putting hands on her shoulders.

She reached a hand upwards to put it over his and sighed, "She'd probably hate that we come here so often…encourage us to visit the living and the like."

"Yeah…I can hear her now professing how morbid we've both become."

"Well I'm sure she still enjoys the attention." Veronica relaxed and Logan sat next to her while she leaned into his frame.

"Everything would be so different if she was back…do you think we'd still end up like this? Like you and me?"

"We were like this before the Kanes"

"No Logan I don't know if we were…"

"You've always spat fire Mars…a perpetually pink and doe eyed princess you were not." He laughed holding her tighter, "…that happened more after you met Duncan. Don't get me wrong…you were always…nice…friendly…even to me…which meant I knew I had to protect you from other guys like me…Like Troy Vandgergraff-" she cut him off with abrupt laughter before turning towards him.

He raised his eyebrow as if daring her to contest his assumptions but she just shook her head indicating he was to continue.

"And now?"

"Now…you're more punk than pink…smart, witty, charming…banter with you has never been better."

"I kinda miss those days though…doe eyed…opening my eyes to the truth about some people…about certain things…well they say that knowledge is power, but really sometimes it's just the power to wish you were ignorant and blissful again."

"The truth about people…like me?"

She smiled, "No…you always spat bullshit Echolls, I see through your obligatory psychotic jackass mask you parade around in to be king of the 09ers…I've known you forever remember? Don't get me wrong…you were always a show off…which meant I knew I had to protect you from yourself and other guys like you." She said slightly altering the speech he had made about her.

"Still you're always going to be that guy…"

"That guy?"

"Yeah…" she said with a smile not letting on to what she meant before she kissed his cheek and stirred getting up from her spot offering a hand down for him to get up, "C'mon we still got work to do."

After helping him up they both said they'd see Lilly later and got in the XTerra, all thoughts of Troy officially squashed and an air of content between the two resided peacefully in the car. That would change.

---

They had made it to the electronics store at the mall when Veronica beckoned Logan to get her some ice cream, he had raised a fuss but in the end the score was pouting tiny blonde 1, Moody emo boy 0.

Really Veronica just didn't want Logan to know that someone had been spying on all the conversations that he might have had with Lilly.

Once inside she smiled, "Hey Frank."

"Ah Miss Mars. What brings you here today? Usually you're up on Sundays for product." He nodded towards her.

"Yeah, I was hoping you could help me out."

"Oh no…" he said slowly instinctually putting his hands up, "I ain't loaning you anymore equipment, you're a good customer but your father would kill me if he found out."

"Frank you still sell me the products so why would it matter-"

"Nuh uh, you buy stuff for your father. That's my story and I'm sticking to it."

"Good man Frank." She smiled, she fished in her bag for her yearbook and the model number of the bug itself, "Actually no…I'm here to ask about a bug you sold to a Neptune student." She said putting it on the desk.

Frank reached for his glasses as he read off the model number "I don't know too much about that…not many kids interested in this type…it's top of the line…expensive as far as bugs go…" his eyes widened, "No, you know there was this one kid…he came by a few days ago, new to the store. Had an attitude problem too…here let me see." He said grabbing the yearbook.

"There he is." He said pointing to one of the headshots turning the book so Veronica could see.

The grip on her backpack tightened as she lost the breath in her lungs with a whisper, "Logan…"

"Yeah…says here… Logan Echolls." Frank smiled believing he had helped, "Hope that gets you your guy V…"

"Yeah…I got my guy." She said quietly before shutting the book and shoving it back in her bag making her way hastily out of the mall. She called Wallace to come and pick her up as she hid in the girl's restroom at a restaurant that was mild walking distance from the mall.

When he picked her up she was quiet holding onto her knees, the guilt was written all over his face.

When he dropped her off at her house he was surprised to see Logan's car already there, as was Veronica.

She sighed and turned towards Wallace knowing this was going to set them back even more, "Wallace…let me talk to Logan…I'll call you tomorrow I promise…"

He just shook his head and narrowed his eyes, "Why do I even bother with you?" he asked coldly, she put a hand over his and he sighed.

"Wallace…tomorrow please? I'll tell you everything I swear…I don't want to lose you…really you've been the best thing that's happened to me this year…and I don't think I could handle losing you too."

He half smiled at her declaration feeling moderately important and nodded, "Ok V…we'll talk tomorrow…but if king emo gives you any trouble call me and I'll be back in a flash."

"Course you would daddy-o you're the best." She smiled before getting out the car.

Wallace watched a second more before backing out and heading home.

---

She just glared at him, "What do you want?"

"Oh I don't know…maybe an explanation for why you ditched me to run off and play with Waldo."

She shook her head venomously, "His. Name. Is. Wallace. And **he **is my best friend! Don't you dare insult him!" she narrowed her eyes even more.

Logan felt like he had just been stung by a Veronica sized stingray and he was still in the dark for why he deserved it.

"So what did your friend convince you that I wasn't worth the time of day and so you're just going to throw away everything that we've built up so far?"

"What have we built up Logan?! Everything with you has been lies!"

"What are you talking about?!"

She stepped closer to him her eyes wet with tears and her frame shaking in rage, "You bugged Lilly's Grave!" she screamed, "How could you do that…to her…to me…to anyone else who might have wanted to share with Lilly and not you?!"

He wasn't prepared for the shock that was wired all throughout him, caused by the look of pain on her face, "Veronica I didn't mean-" he started reaching a hand out to her, she stepped back with a dreaded scowl on her face as if he had tried to touch her with acid.

"Save it Logan…I don't believe you…I don't believe anything that's happened in the past two days it's been for nothing! God! What was the endgame here? What could you have possibly gained by listening in on my private conversations with her? Huh?"

He finally gritted his teeth, "I wanted you back!" he confessed yelling, "I couldn't stand how far things had gotten out of control! I knew that the only person you were talking to even civilly these days was Weevil, Wallace, and her…After I ran into you talking to her that one day…I just…I wanted to know what you were thinking…I wanted to-"

"You know maybe this bull would have worked before…it so doesn't now." She said turning and heading inside her house, "Goodbye Logan." she muttered angrily opening the door to her apartment and getting inside, she tried shutting the door behind her but he was there and though it was clearly stupid of him he but his hand in the way. The door slammed on him and he yelped in pain.

Veronica momentarily caught off guard by his pain turned back and took a step to help him, when just looking at that pained expression on his face made her sick she sneered at him, "Just leave Logan!" she said turning back around and putting her hands on the countertop.

"No, you almost fucking broke my hand that's earned me another five minutes."

She turned back on him incredulous, "No you stuck your hand in my doorway after I was trying to slam it on you, that's your stupidity not my fault."

"Whatever…just…please Veronica…listen to me…"

"I don't want to hear it Logan I just want you to leave!" she said crossing her arms. He shook his head defiantly.

"I want you to trust me Veronica!"

"After what you did do you honestly believe that I can trust anything about you?"

Getting fed up he walked towards her and took her by the shoulders, worried he was losing everything "This isn't fair Ronnie. You do this sort of thing all the time. To catch criminals, to steal gossip, plan revenge! I did it to understand why I had lost the one person in my life that I love!"

As soon as it was out it was truth. Did Logan love Lilly? Oh of course he did…but he wasn't talking about Lilly…of course he loved her. He pined for her, he wanted her, but love…love wasn't a word to be thrown out the way it was when he used it with Lilly.

"So you bugged the one person you loved's grave to steal the intimate secrets others who loved her would spill?" ignoring the sting that said Logan didn't love her, "What were you hoping to find? All of her ex lovers? How could you betray Lilly like that?"

"Me? Lilly? " he rolled his eyes, "For God's sake Veronica YOU! You're the one person I've ever loved!" he shook his head, "No…you know how much I cared about Lilly, you know…she was everything to me at some points…but love…I can't just throw that word out there anymore …I did with her and it burned me…I couldn't love Lilly…she wouldn't let me…she didn't love me back…it never was complete…you Veronica…when I loved you…no…I've never stopped loving you…so loving you…it's everything, it's whole…because you love me too."

Veronica's confidence was wavering…Logan loved her…that was truth, and God how she loved him, but it wasn't enough, because the more she loved him the more she wanted to trust him, and the more she trusted him the more he hurt her and it was tearing her apart inside to trust him "Just get out Logan! Just. Get. OUT!"

He was broken, and if Veronica had looked up she would have seen the desperation in his features, the tears at the corners of his eyes that threatened to spill out and rip his soul to shreds, but she didn't look up because she was too busy hiding the same expression.

He released her with a small nod…"Ok Veronica…I'll leave…but this isn't over…I made a promise to gain your trust again…I want you back in my life…I love you…and I'm not giving up." He said before turning and heading out the door.

Her head shot up at his words but she just caught the back of her front door. In her solitude she fell to her floor and cried violent threatening tears.

She had just perhaps stopped crying maybe ten minutes later when there was a pounding on the door.

What now? She thought to herself as she looked through the blinds. It was Logan again…but what?

Something in his expression told her to open the door and she did but at his insistence of coming in she demanded an explanation.

"What's going on what is it?"

He pulled his laptop from his arm and opened it, his face was white as he reached for the play button.

"_Ah the infamous Lilly Kane" a drunk slurring voice shot from the speakers of Logan's computer._

"_Well well well…you're the reason I'm in this mess…or am I the reason you're in yours?" he laughed maniacally_

"Logan…that's Cole's voice" Veronica piped in instinctually going to his side, as he nodded.

_Sounds could be made that he was lifting the bottle again to drink his liquor then sudden grunting._

"_Huh?" he paused, "Oh it's you…what are you doing here?" finally there was a panic in Cole's voice, "Oh…is it time already…and here I just wanted to say goodbye to my predecessor. I guess the decision came in early didn't it?" he laughed a little, "But I did what I was told! I had Abel killed! I didn't screw up once!" there was another pause, "Veronica doesn't know anything! No NO Please don't!"_

"_I'm sorry it has to be this way." A mechanically disfigured voice relayed before a shot rang out then a thud to the ground._

Veronica jumped towards the laptop as if it would show her what happened give her more than just the sound that accompanied it. When nothing came her lips quivered and formed clear distraught as her entire features came to distress before she began crying.

"No…" she cried some more before realizing Logan was holding her.

"I'll call the cops…" he said.

He went for the phone before she stopped him, "We have to get there first." Veronica said without explanation before heading to the door.

He followed, "Wait What? Why?" he asked catching up with her but getting in his car all the same, she got in the passenger's seat her mind buzzing her eyes wide as she stared at the darkness in front of her not bothering to answer Logan's question.

"Veronica would you tell me please what's going on?"

"Cole said…he said that this was a game…but that I hadn't met all the players yet…don't you see…Cole said that he had come to say goodbye to his predecessor…Lilly. Logan…Lilly wasn't killed by Abel Koontz…" she paused waiting for his reaction.

Finally he nodded, "I know…" he whispered his voice laced with emotion.

"How do you-"

"I just do…I mean…you put the idea into my head at first…and I just never wanted to see what was right in front of me…I needed someone to blame…but…today…after finding out he was dead…that someone had killed him…I just I started thinking why…why would they wait til now to kill him? Why wouldn't they have done it when they first found out…poison…it's not like Abel got into a fight at the jail and someone physically snapped his neck or anything and he died…it's poison…it was calculated…it would have been how I would have killed him myself so that all of his insides would fizzle out…I wanted to cause the man who killed Lilly so much pain…I thought I had that right…so thinking that someone else had done it…really got to me…and then it clicked into perspective…I remember one time…I was with Duncan…he was visiting the doctor…do you remember? You were there too." He sighed, "We were going to pick him and Lilly up that afternoon to go to the beach…I remember we had to wait for Duncan to get something done before we could go…that was the first time I had seen Abel Koontz… he was at the office where we were at…it's funny I only recalled it just today…and not before…but he was talking low with the nurse demanding more medication…complaining that he had stomach problems...that and I can remember vividly he said he didn't want to go back to his daughter vomiting blood…Veronica…he had stomach Cancer…he was going to die anyway…and then I started thinking…what if…what if someone hired Koontz to take the fall for Lilly's murder…and in prison…what if he was dying…he couldn't die because there was a likelihood that they would find the cancer…and if I could connect the dots…your father surely would be able to find the proof to make the lines…and the Lilly Kane investigation would start up again…so they killed Abel…with poison to eliminate the need for autopsy…it's been a gigantic set up from the get go…"

Veronica just stared at him in shock, "You figured all that out…?" she blinked in awe, "And I thought I was deductive…" she coughed clearly impressed

"We're here…now why…why do you have to see Cole?"

"I just…I need to know if he left me any clues before he died…as sick as all this is…it's been made into a game by Cole…and I believe by his murderer…or murderers…players…oh my God what if…what if there was more than one person…he said that there was a decision that was made…that they made the decision…it was organized…I have to see the body."

She was unbuckling her seatbelt before he placed a hand over her getting in the glove compartment, "I'm coming with you." He opened the compartment and pulled out a gun, her eyes went wide.

"A gun Logan?!" she said clear distress on her face.

"Huh? No…not quite anyway…" he said opening the chamber showing the darts, "…hunting with Dick…it's a tranq gun with barbiturate enough to knock a stag down in minutes…should be enough if there was someone up there we don't want to run into."

He offered pulling back the chamber and putting it in his pocket, "But hey…the fact that it looks like a real gun helps too."

She nodded, with relief "…suddenly my tazer seems-"

"Oh still so very cool Mars…" he smiled back at her, "Just…not available." He nodded as they both got out of the car and ran up the hill, but neither really were ready for what they saw.

Indeed Cole was murdered…but aside from the gunshot there were minor abrasions all over his now naked body, bruises as well as if the boy had been maimed. But dead men don't bruise…so he was injured before the gunshot. That wasn't the surprise…draped over his naked body was that of teenage pep squad vixen Amber McCoy…dead as well. Veronica was sure her heart stopped, it was more than…a nauseating sight Veronica decided as she thrust herself back into Logan's arms he held her tightly.

She shook her head unable to look for clues and murmured for Logan to call the police, by the time they had gotten there a crowd had developed, even at the cemetery which was nearby some houses. A few of the neighbors stated that they heard gunshots but it wasn't until the sirens coupled with the flashing lights did they dare go out of their house. One man said he had called but that no one picked up. Really it was just a blur…and none of it seemed to matter.

---

Flashes of blue and red echoed and blurred senses, sirens causing the hair upon one's neck to stand and the dreadful murmur of gossip fueled by the wide eyed stares of strangers was a sight Neptune had grown accustom to.

But, within the midst of this turmoil a couple stood staring, neither at the bodies being hauled into ambulances, nor the Sheriff doing a poor job of organizing his team, not even the steely curious stares they were receiving, but rested securely on one another.

"How did we end up here?" she asked her voice faltering.

There wasn't much Logan could do for an answer, how did they end up like this? That was only a hundred dollar question compared to the other more expensive ones, one such being, "Where do we go from here?"

Veronica Mars merely glanced upwards to find those reassuring brown eyes, the ones that could sear into her with such intensity before the pouty bit of flesh four inches below said eyes, would capture her in another world all together.

"The Past doesn't matter Veronica…you're my future, nothing in this world is strong enough to take you away from me now…whatever it is we have coming…we'll do it together. I promise." He kissed the top of her head as she rested her own comfortably against his chest beneath his chin.

Review Review Review…but now let's look at last weeks…

(Teaser Reviews) Thought I should address those too though for now Teasers will be added to the end of the Chapters.

Belle: Glad you liked it, look below for a new one.

LoVeElle: Lol…so yes…that's why she kicked him out…but it's kinda ok in the end…right? Well…we'll see.

Nimi: Yep yep yep, though in Veronica's defense she does have reasons to have those trust issues, more trust issues to come, more Logan convincing, etc.

Naberrie: You inspired me to clarify my rant about the one person Logan loved lol because you're right it could be used for either girl, which let me clarify how I believe he should have felt about Lilly and Veronica. That yes he loved Lilly, it consumed him and made him bitter at times…it was a love that ate at his insides but could be so happy at the same time…but with Veronica…it was just right. …SO what did you think about the grimness of this chapter huh? Lol three deaths…should be a record or something.

Chickensoop: _Blink ...Tear... Blink_ That was a great review…I cried from getting praise and hearing that you wanted to cry …this chapter I hope made you do some of those tear things as well… yeah I like Casey too…and…I'm kinda spoiler a fan of Mac and Dick…so…yeah he's going to turn out to be an ok guy, though of course this is mainly mainly LoVe and we'll get a ton of it…more up and downs as they work everything out. If you feel like rambling again in your reviews please do!

B: Lol here it is…and unfortunately I must leave you with more spoilers…I know I'm a mean mean person!

Next time on Veronica Mars:

**A Cole Blooded Murder:**

So I'm back at square one, or perhaps this is square to the 96th…now instead of no bff, no friends, no Logan, and the disgust of everyone at Neptune…I have Wallace…The best BFF ever…Weevil, Mac and Meg…maybe even Casey's coming around, Logan and I…well that's just complicated…oh did I mention boyfriend…well there is this guy named Troy…And really…I never thought there'd be anyone more hated at Neptune than myself…but wow Carrie really knows how to piss people off. Well…ok…not square one…I've come a lot a way from there where my social life is concerned…but opening myself up to people again…is that going to hinder me from finding out who killed you Lilly?

Meg: I thought…maybe I could help.

Wallace: "Wow…I mean…uh…no…I think I mean wow"

Weevil: "I guess I owe you one."

Troy: What are you talking about Veronica?! You're the one Cheating on me with Logan!

---

Logan: "Hey beautiful…" he smiled while walking into Mars Investigations. Veronica was curled up on the sofa asleep when he leaned over and kissed her cheek, he was sure she'd wake up and curse him out for kissing her but it was worth it…she didn't move.

"Veronica?" he asked shaking her a bit.

She moaned and turned to face him, as she did so Logan's blood ran cold at the sight of so much red…red…red everywhere, on the sofa on her shirt, on her hands…oh God she was so pale


End file.
